L'armée des morts
by jennyalissime
Summary: Une potion qui tourne mal transforme la majorité des élèves en zombies assoiffés de sang. Hermione est séparée de Harry et Ron et n'a comme seul choix de suivre Rogue pour survivre. couple SRHG
1. L'enfer à Poudlard

**Titre : L'arm****é****e des morts**

**Me revoila avec une nouvelle histoire! Je sais ! J'en ai plein d'autre en cours mais j'avais tellement envie de l'écrire et de la partager avec vous ! Pas d'inquiétude, je poursuivrai les autres également !**

**Etant une fan des histoires de zombies, je ne pouvais pas faire exception à la règle. C'est pourquoi, poussée par une soudaine inspiration, j'ai écris ce premier chapitre! Vous lirez sans doute de nombreux passages qui vous rappèleront des extraits de films d'horreur. Alors bonne lecture ! Et ne soyez pas trop effrayez !**

**Rating:**M pour scènes pouvant heurter la sensibilité des plus jeunes.

**R****é****sum****é** Une potion qui tourne mal transforme la majorité des élèves en zombies assoiffés de sang. Hermione est séparée de Harry et Ron et n'a comme seul choix de suivre Rogue pour survivre.

**Chapitre 1 : L'enfer ****à**** Poudlard**

Quatre heures du matin. En cette heure si matinale tous dormaient dans ce magnifique chateau. Tous? Non, évidemment! Cela faisait maintenant près de cinq heures que cet élève s'attelait avec hardeur à mettre la touche finale à sa brillante invention. Cela faisait maintenant près de deux mois que cet élève essayait de dépasser les frontières du possible en créant une potion pouvant faire de cette personne un être unique, diabolique et redouté de tous, encore plus que ce que Voldemort fut été. Depuis sa disparition, il y a maintenant cinq mois, causée par le survivant qui avait réussi à vaincre le plus brillant des sorciers, cet élève à l'ambition demesurée avait bien l'intention de dépasser ce maitre en magie noire. Il en avait assez d'être concidéré aux yeux de tous comme un individu faible. Maintenant c'était à son tour de gouverner le monde en répandant une terreur sans nom. Il ne se doutait pas qu'en voulant causer une vague de terreur, il allait provoquer un véritable fléau venant tout droit des enfers qui le conduirait également à sa perte. Non, c'était certain. Il était à mille lieux de se douter de cela.

Il préparait sa potion dans une salle que lui seul connaissait. Il en avait fait son sanctuaire, un laboratoire placé sous le signe de la magie noire. D'immenses étagères trônaient majestueusement autour de lui, remplies de bocaux en tout genre enfermant substances, liquides, bêtes mortes et autres ingrédients volés dans la réserve de Rogue. Un plan de travail reposait au centre de la pièce accueillant un chaudron éructant des flots de potions nauséabondes d'où une fumée noire s'élevait. Plusieurs bouquins jonchaient le pourtour de la table. Il lisait avidement de nombreux passages de livres et parlait à haute voix de la marche à suivre pour finaliser sa préparation. Son visage n'était plus que l'ombre de lui même. Des heures et des jours d'imsomnie marquaient son visage par de profondes cernes noires sous ses yeux. Il était d'une paleur à concurrencer celle d'un fantôme. Ses camarades ne le reconnaissait plus sous cette silhouette chétive. Ses cheveux n'étaient plus coiffés et entretenus comme auparavant. Emmêlés, sales et en bataille, ils régnaient en discorde sur sa tête. Il ne vivait plus que par cette obsession, être le plus puissant des mages noires.

Il ne manquait plus que l'essence de venin de Basilic, ingrédient rarissime. Ses yeux parcoururent avec une incroyable vitesse les rayons de ses étagères et trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Il l'ajouta à sa mixture d'une odeur répugnante. Une petite explosion jaillit au dessus du chaudron. Elle était terminée ! Il versa dans une petit fiole une partie de sa potion. Il était enfin prêt à gouverner le monde ! Elle allait le rendre invulnérable, le plus puissant des sorciers.

-A moi l'immortalité et la force ! murmura t il avant de boire d"une traite le contenu sans penser au gout infecte qu'elle avait.

Il jeta la fiole vide et attendit.

Pourquoi ne sentait il rien de changer? Aucune réaction ! Aucun changement ! Rien du tout ! Il patienta dans l'attente que quelque chose se produise mais rien ne se passa. Vingt minutes passèrent et il se décida à aller se coucher, déçu par cet échec cuisant. Il ne se doutait pas qu'au matin, ce ne serait plus le même homme.

Le soleil se leva. Théodore Nott avait passé une très mauvaise nuit. Il s'était retourné dans son lit indéfiniment sans trouver le sommeil. Il était en sueur, son front était brûlant et avait une grandissante envie de vomir alors qu'il n'avait rien avaler la veille. Ses intestins lui faisaient excessivement mal. Il parvint à se lever difficilement mais trébucha immédiatement sur le sol de sa chambre. Il se releva péniblement et se précipita, nauséeux, dans la salle de bain pour vomir un liquide jaunâtre, mélange de sang et de bile. Il leva la tête et vit son relfet dans le miroir. Il était encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Il avait la vague impression que son teint virait au vert. Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang, ses lèvres étaient desséchées et sa langue devenait de plus en plus pateuse. Ses intestins se remirent à lui faire horriblement mal. Son coeur s'emballa et s'arrêta brusquement. Ses pupilles s'agrandirent et il s'effondra sur le sol. Il était mort.

La journée passa. Personne ne s'était vraiment inquiété de son absence. Son corps qui avait commencé son travail de décomposition n'avait pas bougé du sol de sa salle de bain. Un liquide noiratre était sorti de sa bouche et avait séché sur le carrelage. Une odeur pestilencielle s'élevait de son cadavre. Soudain , un doigt bougea. Puis deux. Puis ce fut la main. Et comme revenu d'entre les morts, il s'éveilla peu à peu dans un gémissement d'outre tombe. Le corps chancelant, il se remit debout et s'avança ave hésitation, les pieds trainants sur le sol, vers les couloirs de Poudlard. Le soleil s'était couché depuis une dizaine de minutes. Les élèves avaient tous regagnés leurs dortoirs après avoir copieusement mangés. Le silence régnant en maitre dans les corridors fut brisé par le son inquiétant d'un frottement répétitif. La cause en était le bruit que ce zombie, anciennement élève, faisait en avançant péniblement sans but ni endroit où se diriger en particulier. Brusquement, il stoppa sa route. Il sentit un couple de personnes, se faufilant hors de leur dortoirs quelques mètres plus loin. Il avait faim, affreusement faim. Poussé par ses instinct cannibales, il les suivit jusqu'au parc. Les amoureux se posèrent dans l'herbe humide et commencèrent à s'étreindre avec passion et désir. La fille, soudainement mal à l'aise repoussa le jeune homme.

-Quelle horreur blaise !

-Quoi pansy chéri?

-Tu aurais pu te retenir ! Ca pue !

-Quoi? Mais je n'ai rien fait !

-Pas de blague ! T'es vraiment dégueulasse ! Ca sent l'oeuf pourri et le rat crevé !

-Mais puisque je te dis que je n'ai rien fait ! Pourquoi tu ne me crois jam...

-Chut! T'entends pas?

-Quoi?

Ils se turent et écoutèrent. Pansy Parkinson avait juré entendre un gémissement. Peut être était ce un chat... Peu importe se dit elle. Elle recommenca à embrasser avidement son petit copain. Le mort vivant était caché dans l'ombre de la nuit, toujours aussi chancelant sur ses pieds. De la bave mélange de sang coagulé et de liquide noirâtre s'échappa de sa bouche grande ouverte, par la faim qui le tiraillait. Il s'avança vers eux, ses bras tendus dans leur direction.

-Attends moi, beauté ! Faut que j'aille pisser !

-Hey,Blaise ! T'aurais pu y aller avant. Dépèche toi ! J'aime pas que tu me laisses seule dans le noir ! cria t elle à son encontre, lorsque celui ci parta à l'orée de la forêt interdite pour uriner contre un arbre.

Pansy s'allongea et ferma les yeux en imaginant la folle nuit d'amour qu'elle avait prévu avec lui. Elle ne sentit pas la silhouette morte de faim se pencher sur elle. Sa bave coula de sa bouche et atterit sur le front de la jeune fille qui ouvrit les yeux et hurla de terreur par cette vision cauchemardesque. Le zombie l'attrapa avec force malgré son état, approcha ses dents noirâtres à son cou alors qu'elle essayait vainement de se débattre et de se relever. Il mordit à pleine dents dans sa chair et arracha une grosse partie de sa peau. Il l'avala rapidement et remordit une fois de plus avec encore plus de voracité. Pansy sentit ses forces faiblir au fur et à mesure où elle distinguait son sang coulé de ses nombreuses plaies. Zabini qui avait entendu ce hurlement de terreur accourra vers elle mais c'était trop tard. Le zombie avait laché sa proie maintenant interte et s'avançait férocement vers lui. Il avait toujours aussi faim.

Zabini vit avec effroi le cadavre mutilé et ensanglanté de sa compagne, les yeux inexpressifs. Il remarqua trop tard le zombie et ne parvint pas à l'esquiver. Il fut condamné au même sort que sa camarade décédée. Le mort vivant se régala pour ce premier repas copieux. Il allait regagner instinctivement ses quartiers quand il vit que les deux autres cadavres reprenaient également vie. Ils avaient été contaminé par ce mal obscur qui avait fait de Théodore Nott un cadavre vivant. Au petit matin, les trois corps putréfiés avait déja rejoint la chambre de zabini, en espérant trouver d'autre victimes aussi savoureuses.

Pour Hermione, cette matinée débutait comme à l'accoutumée. Réveil à 7h. Elle se doucha, s'habilla et descendit dans la grande salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner avec Harry et Ron. Il avait double cours de métamorphose puis de potions, bien entendu cours communs avec serpentards. Mac Gonagall fit l'appel avant de commencer et s'arrêta sur l'absence étrange de trois serpentards.

-Personne ne sait pourquoi ils ne sont pas la? demanda t elle légèrement inquiète.

-Non, Professseur. On ne les a pas vu depuis hier soir après le diner, enfin Pansy et Blaise. Théo, il me semble que ca fait des lustres que je ne l'ai pas aperçu.

Elle remercia le camarade pour cette brève explication et laissa de côté ces absences pour se consacrer à l'énoncé du jour. Le cours prit fin et il se dirigèrent vers les cachots pour deux heures de torture psychologique.

-J'en peux plus de ces cours ! Si je m'écoutais, je l'écrabouillerais comme une vermine !

-Voyons, Ron! Pourquoi as tu choisi son cours si tu ne supportes plus sa présence, demanda la griffondor en sachant parfaitement que son ami parlait de Rogue.

-Je sais pas Mione. Des fois je suis pas très net. Enfin, pas autant que ce gars là, la bas ! Vous avez vu, il reste planté sur lui. Qu'est ce qu'il lui prend ? On dirait qu'il est malade et qu'il va gerber !

-C'est un serpentard de cinquième année. On devrait peut être l'amener à l'infirmerie. Il n'a pas l'air d'aller très bien, fit Hermione, intriguée par le jeune homme livide et immobile, non loin d'eux.

-Laisse tomber ! Il ne ferait pas la même chose pour toi en tout cas ! Et puis on va arriver en retard sinon ! s'exclama Harry, un sourcil levé en voyant que ce drôle de type commencait à baver sur sa robe de sorcier.

Ils hâtèrent le pas et passèrent vite devant l'élève qui dégageait, maintenant, une odeur de mort.

Ils arrivèrent tout juste avant que le professeur de potion ne ferme les portes. Ce dernier ne put réprimer l'envie d'émettre une remarque désobligeante au trio qui n'en fit rien pour autant. Ils avaient tellement l'habitude...

-Bon, asseyez vous et je ne veux pas entendre un mot ! annonca Rogue, d'un ton ferme et froid.

Il passa en revue la liste des présents et vit avec stupéfaction qu'il manquait une dizaine d'élèves de sa classe.

-Par Merlin, pouvez vous me dire ce que font vos camarades? Y aurait il une once de rébellion pour mon cours ? questionna t il à l'adresse de ses chers élèves préférés. Drago? Vous avez une explication à me fournir?

Les griffondors qui venaient de s'apercevoir également de l'absence de leurs rivaux s'étonnèrent entre eux. Ils venaient de quitter le cours de métamorphose, il y a cinq minutes et juste trois personnes manquaient à ce moment là! Que se passait il pour que la moitié de leurs ennemis manquent à l'appel?

-Taisez vous bon sang! cracha t il vers les griffondors.

Le silence retomba sur la classe.

-Monsieur, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe. Nous étions quasiment tous là avant de quitter le cours précédent. Mais quand j'y repense, Crabbe était derrière moi en sortant et en arrivant ici, plus personne, expliqua Drago, quelque peu perturbé.

-De toute façon, nous n'allons pas interrompre le cours pour si peu. Bien! Ouvrez vos manuels page 324.

La première heure passa sans incident. Ils étaient à la moitié de leur préparation quand une fille de Serpentard sursauta bizarrement.

-Que se passe t il, Miss? demanda Rogue, exacerbé.

-J'ai cru entendre des hurlements pas loin, couina t elle, apeurée.

-Etes vous sure d'avoir bu du jus de citrouille ce matin ou n'étais ce pas autre chose?

-Mais...Monsieur...

-Je ne veux rien entendre, reprenez la ou vous en étiez, il ne vous reste plus que quarante cinq minutes pour finir votre potion.

Elle se tut mais elle fut loin d'être rassurée. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter quelques coups d'oeil derrière elle, sur les portes fermées de la salle de classe. La fin du cours arriva. Les élèves remplirent leurs fioles de potion et la remirent au professeur. Ils rangèrent vite leurs affaires et commencèrent à partir. La salle se vida presque complètement et le trio s'apprêtait à partir également soulagés d'en finir avec lui quand leur professeur dit :

-Miss Granger, pourriez vous venir un moment ? ordonna t il, sèchement.

-Vous n'êtes pas obligés de m'attendre, fit elle à l'encontre de ses deux amis, soucieuse de savoir ce que voulait son professeur.

-Si, nous préférons t'attendre. On sera dans le couloir, fit Harry, perplexe.

Elle s'avança vers son professeur tandis que les deux jeunes hommes prirent la direction du corridor.

-Vous pensiez que je n'avais pas remarqué l'aide dont vous avez fait preuve envers monsieur Weasley durant mon cours. Cela vous coutera une bonne heure de retenue à nettoyer mes bocaux, Miss Granger !

-Mais Professeur je...

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Soudain des cris de terreur retentirent dans le couloir où venait d'aller ses deux amis. Des cris stridents, terrifiants, de douleurs, de peurs, de panique.

Hermione qui commença à se précipiter au dehors, armée de sa baguette, fut retenu violemment par son professeur qui pris les devants, tout aussi armé.

Ils arrivèrent dans l'encadrement de la porte, la griffondor derrière son professeur. Ce qu'ils virent les terrifia au plus haut point. Des dizaines d'élèves couraient dans tous les sens. Des jets de lumière multicolorent fusèrent de tous côtés. Des sorts lançés pour contrecarrer la horde d'individus ensanglantés, livides et cadavériques qui s'avançaient dangeureusement vers eux. Sans aucun effet. Les morts revenus à la vie ne furent pas stopper. Déja, ils attaquèrent de nombreux élèves qui criaient de douleur et se débattaient vainement. Mais les zombies étaient trop nombreux. Des corps mutilés jonchaient déja le sol, à présent rouge sang. Ils étaient aux moins une vingtaine. Tous élèves au château. Et tous frappés par la stupidité d'un serpentard à vouloir dépasser le seigneur des ténèbres. C'était une véritable boucherie. Il y avait déja le double de morts en décomposition plus au moins avancée mordant à pleine dent les malheureux élèves, sorti insconsciemments du cours de potion. D'autres aussi avaient du se précipiter aux cachots en pensant trouver une cachette. Loin de la.

Hermione, affolée, observait avec horreur la scène macabre. Elle aperçu au loin Ron et Harry se débattant énergiquement contre trois voraces agresseurs. Parmi eux, elle reconnu la pauvre Lavande, en sang mais pas seulement du sien vu l'étendue rouge sur ses vêtements. Elle voulut aller à leurs secours mais Rogue la retenu si fort qu'elle en eut mal au bras. Il lança des sorts sur un groupe de revenants se hasardant vers eux dangeureusement. Ils ne reculèrent pas. Les sorts n'avaient aucun effet sur eux. Elle cru discerner un "merde" dans ses propos. En tant normal, elle aurait été choqué d'entendre ses mots sortirent de la bouche de son professeur mais la situation était tellement catastrophique qu'elle n'eut aucune réaction. Elle vit, avec horreur, que ses deux amis venaient de disparaitre sous une horde de zombies. Elle hurla leurs prénoms de toutes ses forces et essayait vainement de se déserrer de l'étreinte douloureuse de Rogue. Mais il ne la lacha pas la retenant et la plaçant à chacune de ses tentatives derrière lui. Elle perçut un hurlement du côtés de ses compères et sembla même entendre crier son nom. Elle ne put en voir davantage. Rogue la fit reculer dans la salle de classe, ferma violemment la porte et prononça un sort de protection pour les maintenir fermer. Alors qu'au dehors, les hurlements se faisaient moindre hormis les murmures distincts et plaintifs des morts vivants se heurtant à la porte. Elle les entendit frapper, griffer le bois et se cogner contre elles. Vraisemblablement, le sort lancé par Sévérus fonctionnait.

Hermione s'effondra en pleurs alors que son professeur tournait en rond en essayant de trouver une solution. Plus les images d'agonies de ses camarades défilaient dans son esprit plus elle pleura intensément. Elle revoyait ses deux amis pris au piège. Ele hurla de plus belle, de désespoir, de terreur, de douleur. Les sanglots s'enchainèrent et elle n'arrivait plus à se contrôler. Son professeur qui avait fini par trouver le moyen de se sortir de là posa les yeux sur elle, agenouillé au sol, en larmes.

-Bon sang ! Ressaisissez vous ! Vous ne voulez quand même pas savoir quel sort vous réserve ces cannibales si les portes cèdent ! Allez levez vous ! Le temps presse !

Il la saisit avec force pour la remettre debout. Il l'entraina au fond de la salle, et actionna un levier masqué par le tableau. Un passage s'ouvrit sous un épais nuage de poussière.

-Je l'aurais presque oublié ! Il va nous mener tout droit aux portes du château. Après nous improviserons.

Il tînt fermement sa petite main dans la sienne et la conduisit le long du passage secret. Ils débouchèrent non loin de l'entrée de Poudlard, derrière les sabliers comptabilisant les points des maisons. Le couloirs semblait calme malgré les nombreuses traces de sang maculant le sol.

Hermione ne put retenir des hoquets de désespoir. Les larmes continuaient de couler sous ses yeux dorénavant rouge vif. Il la guida prudemment derrière lui et s'approcha des grandes portes. Brusquement, elle stoppa son élan. Une scène macabre se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il venait d'arriver devant les portes ouvertes de la grande salle. Des centaines de corps en sang recouvraient le sol, les chaises et les quatres tables. Tous ses corps mutilés et inanimés donna la nausée à la griffondor qui ne put s'empêcher de vomir. Tous ces pauvres élèves qui avaient été surpris pendant leur petit déjeuner et qui à présent baignaient dans leur sang. Rogue crut voir une silhouette bougée. Ne perdant pas plus de temps, il s'empara une nouvelle fois du bras de la griffondor qui eut a peine le temps d'essuyer sa bouche. Ils coururent aussi vite que possible dans la direction du portail.

-Il faut...Il faut que nous transplanions à tout prix, fit il éssoufller.

-NON ! hurla t elle. Je ne peux pas abandonner mes amis! Harry ! Ron ! gémit elle, en essayant de se desserrer de son emprise pour retourner au château.

-Miss ! Ils sont déja probablement morts à l'heure qu'il est. Nous devons nous réfugier en attendant des secours !

Il ne lui laissa pas la possibilité de s'exprimer davantage. Il la fit passer le portail, l'attrapa et transplanèrent ensemble.

**A SUIVRE !**

Qu'en dites vous? Vous aimez ?

Faites le moi savoir !

A bientôt !


	2. A l'abri, pour l'instant

Voici le second chapitre!

Merci pour vos reviews! Elles m'ont encouragé à écrire la suite rapidement!

Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 2 : A l'abri, pour l'instant...**

Ils atterrirent dans une petite clairière. Tout était silencieux. Un léger vent soufflait en ce mois de novembre. Une fine couche de neige recouvrait l'herbe.

-Venez. Suivez-moi. C'est la, derrière la rivière, renseigna Rogue en pointant son index vers un groupe d'arbre au bord d'un petit torrent.

Ils avancèrent silencieusement. Le calme semblait surnaturel face aux événements qui venaient de se produire. Hermione demeurait stoïque depuis le transplanage. Elle aurait tant aimé que ce soit un cauchemar. Qu'elle se réveillerait dans son lit, se lèverait puis rejoindrait ses amis pour leur raconter cet horrible rêve. Ils rigoleraient et oublieraient toute cette histoire de zombies. Mais il en était tout autrement. Ce qui lui était arrivé "tait bel et bien réel. Elle suivait son professeur qui la conduisait elle ne sait ou. Soudain, elle aperçut une petite maison de campagne entourée de haies blanches d'une pelouse entretenue et d'un petit jardin. Il ouvrit le portail se dirigea vers le porche, souleva le paillasson et s'empara d'une petite clef cachés dans le dessous du tapis. I ouvrit la porte d'entrée et la laissa passer avant de la refermer. L'intérieur ressemblait à une habitation de moldus, dans le confort moderne avec tous ce qu'il faillait pour y vivre aisément.

-Ou sommes nous, osa t elle demander.

-En quelques sortes, chez moi.

Il n'en ajouta pas plus ne voulant pas s'étendre davantage.

Cette petite maison était loin de ressembler à son soi disant propriétaire. Sévérus se posa lourdement dans le canapé en cuir du salon. Il regarda par la fenêtre le regard dans le vide. Il commençait à neiger dehors. Hermione qui avait perdu tout ses repères en moins d'une heure ne prit à peine conscience qu'elle s'était installé dans le fauteuil en face de lui. Ils demeurèrent silencieux une dizaine de minutes repensant aux événements tragiques qui s'étaient déroulés peu de temps auparavant. Brusquement, elle sursauta à la voix rauque de son professeur :

- Bon sang! Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé? se dit il plus à lui même. Un véritable carnage ! Quelle horreur ! S'exclama t il, horrifié par les images de sang se heurtant dans ses souvenirs et ne pouvant contenir plus ce sentiment d'incompréhension. Les sorts ne les atteignent même pas ! Je ne sais pas quoi faire, finit il par dire, découragé.

-Vous croyez qu'il y a des survivants ? Il y avait tellement de corps et ...

Elle ne put finir sa phrase. Sa gorge enrouée de pleurs qu'elle n'arrivait pas à retenir.

-Je pense. Si nous avons pu nous échapper de ce massacres d'autres ont certainement pu se sauver.

-Vous pensez que les autres professeurs s'en sont sorti indemnes?

-Hélas, je ne sais pas. J'espère. Le professeur Flitwick, lui, n'a pas eu cette chance...

Il n'osa pas s'étaler sur ce fait pour ne pas heurter encore plus la sensibilité de son élève qui redoubla de sanglots. Il avait aperçu le petit corps du professeur allongé, en sang, presque entièrement dévoré.

-Harry...Ron. Au mon dieu! Ginny... non ce n'est pas possible, arriva t elle à dire alors que ses larmes coulaient désespérément.

-Je crois sincèrement que vos amis s'en sont sorti sains et saufs. Si Potter a pu vaincre Voldemort, il saura faire face à des cadavres sanguinolents tenant à peine sur leurs jambes, remarqua Sévérus une pointe de sarcasme dans son ton mais qui se voulait rassurant face au profond désarroi de la jeune fille. Il se leva précipitamment et quitta la pièce. Hermione ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de pleurer et dieu sait qu'elle avait honte de montrer une telle faiblesse devant lui. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard et annonça :

-Il faut que j'aille en ville faire quelques provisions. Il n'a y rien à manger. Pour l'instant, il serait plus prudent que vous restiez ici. ON ne sait pas ce qui peut se passer à l'extérieur. Mettez vous à votre aise et...euh...attendez mon retour. Je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps... A l'étage, il y a une chambre pour vous. Première porte à droite. Faites comme chez vous.

Lui aussi était pris au désarroi vis à vis de cette situation. Il ne savait pas comment réagir face à cette griffondor en larmes. Même s'il avait toujours ressenti du mépris pour cette miss je sais tout, amie de Potter, il ne voulait pas se débarrasser d'elle ni la heurte plus qu'elle ne l'était déja! Il commença à prendre la direction de l'entrer quand Hermione se leva et s'exclama presque hystérique et affolée.

-Ne me laissez pas. Je ne veux pas être toute seule ici! Je veux venir avec vous !

Rogue soupira mais comprenait tout à fait sa réaction. Il accepta à contre cœur.

-Très bien. Suivez-moi. Nous allons transplaner près du village et acheter ce qu'il faut à l'épicerie.

-Nous ne nous changeons pas? demanda t elle surprise de rester en robe de sorcier dans un village moldu.

-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire.

Ils sortirent dans le froid. Sévérus approcha légèrement l'élève de lui, juste assez pour transplaner. Il n'appréciait guère la promiscuité dont il devait faire preuve. Il aurait préféré se rendre seul mais ne voulait pas subir les reproches larmoyants de Miss Granger. Ils atterrirent sur une petite route, marchèrent quelques minutes et arrivèrent au village vraisemblablement désert. Ils entrèrent dans un magasin d'alimentation. Un vieux monsieur se tenait à la caisse. Il ne parut pas surpris de voir débarquer deux personnes habillées bizarrement en temps normal pour un moldu. Sévérus lui fit signe de la tête et observa les rayons.

-J'espère que vous n'êtes pas difficile, Miss.

-Non, Monsieur mais sincèrement e n'ai pas trop d'appétit. Cela peut se comprendre...

-Faudra tout de même manger. Je ne tiens pas à vous porter, annonça t il sèchement.

Il prit diverses conserves, des fruits, des légumes et surprenant la griffondor il choisit un bordeaux dans le rayon des vins. Elle ne s'imaginait pas son professeur fin gourmet de vins français. Il paya le vendeur avec de l'argent moldu, prit les sacs et sortit suivi d'Hermione, silencieuse. Plus elle y pensait et plus tout cela lui paraissait étrange. Vivre un moment d'intimité et de la vie quotidienne avec le professeur tant détesté de Poudlard semblait pourtant dérisoire face aux événements actuels. Mais cette pensée lui travers l'esprit. Ils arrivèrent sans difficulté au refuge, sans avoir croisé de monde à la sortie du village? Bizarre. Elle se demandait si à l'extérieur se déroulait les mêmes faits. Elle espérait profondément que non. Ce serait l'apocalypse, la fin du monde civilisé si ces individus mangeurs d'hommes venaient à se répandre dans les rues. Elle ne se faisait pas d'illusion de toute façon. C'est ce qui allait surement arriver. Poudlard ne pouvait pas les canaliser éternellement. Et étais ce contagieux? Mon dieu pourvu que non, s'exclama t elle intérieurement. En arrivant dans l'entrée de la maison, elle s'examina minutieusement dans le miroir face à la porte principale à la recherche de trace ou de quelconques marques étranges. Rien ne lui parut anormal

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Miss Granger? Vous vous sentez mal?

-C'est peut être contagieux, s'alarma t elle parcourant son épiderme attentivement.

-Nous verrons bien, fit-il d'un ton résolu.

Il déposa les courses dans la cuisine et les rangea.

-Vous ne vous rendez pas compte, s'insurgea t elle estomaqué par le peu de réaction de la part de son ainé. Si cela se répand dans les deux mondes, ce sera l'apocalypse !

-Je le sais très bien figurez vous ! J'y ai déjà pensé et cela avant vous! Mais que voulez vous que l'on fasse? La magie semble être impuissante face à ces choses ! Enchérit-il, agacé.

-Mon dieu! Qu'allons-nous faire? C'est horrible !

-La face du monde va changer. Il faut nous préparer à cette hypothèse, Je vais préparer le déjeuner et vous avez intérêt à manger quelque chose.

Hermione fut dépitée par ces propos. Il passait du coq à l'âne en parlant d'une gravité comme la fin du monde au simple fait de préparer le repas. On aurait dit qu'il s'enfichait royalement. Si un zombie apparaissait et le mordrait cela lui serait égal. Consternée par ce manque de réaction, elle se rappela soudain la quantité de films d'horreurs parlant de cette invasion.

-Il faut leur couper la tête ! s'exclama t elle inconsciemment à haute voix.

Pour la première fois, elle l'entendit rire. Mais un rire moqueur qu'elle n'appréciait pas du tout. Il se fichait d'elle en plus !

-Je vous souhaite bon courage Miss ! Lui adressa t il, le dos tourné vers elle. En y réfléchissant, j'ai une hache à la cave. Vous pourriez peut être l'utiliser au cas où... se moqua t il méchamment.

-Mais ce que je dis est vrai. Ca doit être la seule solution pour les éliminer et...

Elle s'interrompit en entendant un ricanement. Vexé et en colère, elle décida d'aller se rafraichir dans la salle de bain et de le laisser préparer, seul, son déjeuner.

Elle se passa de l'eau sur le visage. Le miroir lui montrait une Hermione méconnaissable: cheveux emmêlés en pagaille sur sa tête, les yeux rougis et bouffis, elle était d'une pâleur extrême, épuisée et avait presque honte de se montrer dans cet état mais après tout... Elle prononça quand même quelques sorts pour arranger et retourna dans la cuisine où une odeur culinaire se faisait maintenant sentir. Il lui tendit son assiette et mangèrent autour de la table en silence. Elle avait du mal à engloutir son repas, pas parce que ce n'étais pas bon. Au contraire, elle se serait régalée dans d'autres circonstances. Mais là elle était écœurée. Pour ne pas attirer les foudres de son professeur, elle avala entièrement son contenu. Se sentant nauséeuse, elle préféra aller s'allonger. Elle s'endormit peu de temps après s'être étendue sur le lit de la chambre d'amis.

Les heures passèrent. La neige tombait toujours autant. Une bonne épaisseur recouvrait dorénavant la pelouse. Le jour tombait.

Hermione se réveilla doucement. Elle était persuadée d'être dans son lit à Poudlard. Elle s'étira, ouvrit les yeux peu à peu et revint brusquement à la réalité en s'apercevant qu'elle ne se trouvait pas la sienne. Elle se leva inquiète de l'étrange silence qui y régnait. Se souvenant brutalement des derniers moments macabres vécus, elle descendit les escaliers à la recherche de son professeur. Elle chercha dans toutes les pièces, l'appela plusieurs fois mais personne ne répondit. Il faisait de plus en plus sombre à l'intérieur. Elle chercha l'interrupteur, appuya dessus mais les lumières ne s'allumèrent pas. Et dire qu'elle avait bêtement oubliée sa baguette en haut. Elle avait atteint la moitié des marches quand elle entendit un bruit de verre dans la cuisine. Croyant que c'était son enseignant, elle décida de rebrousser chemin et de s'y rendre. Elle pénétra dans la pièce et vit une silhouette de dos près du comptoir.

-Professeur ? Appela t elle en se dirigeant vers lui? L'homme se retourna brusquement. Ce n'était pas Sévérus mais l'épicier. Enfin ce qu'il en restait. Il lui manquait la moitié du visage, son bras gauche et sa cervelle dépassait de son crâne. Les dents couvertes de sang et de tâches noires, la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux injectés de sang et les iris devenus jaunes, il tendit son bras valide dans un murmure effrayant et l'attrapa. Elle hurla à en perdre sa voix. Il planta férocement ses canines dans sa peau et commença à la dévorer doucement mais douloureusement.

Un cri strident se fit entendre depuis le rez de chaussée. Sévérus qui lisait un mot sur 10, en repensant à tout ça se redressa d'un bond et se précipita à l'étage en direction de la chambre de son invitée. Il ouvrit en trombe la porte et découvrit Hermione hurlant dans son sommeil.

-Miss Granger ! C'est un cauchemar, réveillez vous ! dit il fermement en secouant légèrement la griffondor pour qu'elle reprenne conscience.

Elle ouvrit les yeux en larmes et étreignit son professeur apeuré par ce rêve traumatisant.

-Vous...plus la...moi et...épicier...dévorez... arriva t elle à dire dans de gros sanglots.

Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de son geste, elle recula dans son lit et détourna ses yeux des siens, rouge de honte en murmurant un "désolée". Le jour s'était bel et bien couché. Il neigeait de gros flocons. Sévérus qui s'était assis à ses cotés pour la réveiller se redressa brusquement.

-Il est bientôt 19h. Vous avez dormi tout l'après midi. Il ne parle pas encore de ce qui s'est passé à l'école et on dirait qu'il n'y a rien d'anormale dans les villes.

Hermione qui s'était accolée à la fenêtre pour regarder les flocons tombés se retourna vers lui et demanda, surprise :

- Comment vous le savez?

- Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, j'ai la télévision. Ca peut vous surprendre mais je ne suis pas si anti moldu que cela. Il est préférable de garder un contact avec l'autre monde. Par ailleurs le ministère de la magie n'en parle pas encore à la radio.

Elle ne répondit rien. Elle pensait à tous ses amis en se demandant ce qu'ils avaient bien pu devenir. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser. Si seulement Ron et Harry étaient restés dans la salle de potion avec elle, ils seraient ensemble et elle ne serait pas toute seule avec son professeur antipathique.

-Le diner sera prêt dans une heure, acheva t il avant de quitter la pièce.

Elle n'avait pas très faim. Elle fixa tristement l'épaisse couche de neige avant de le rejoindre au salon. Elle s'installa sur le fauteuil et lut un ouvrage de la bibliothèque de Sévérus.

Une heure passa. Il l'appela pour le diner.

-Vous êtes un bon cuisinier, professeur, complimenta t elle après avoir mangé une bonne partie du repas.

-Je vous remercie Miss, répondit il sans rien laisser paraitre.

Ils échangèrent un regard d'une intensité intrigante. Elle ne sut pourquoi mais elle sentit ses joues s'empourprées. Elle baissa rapidement les yeux sur son assiette. Ils ne dirent plus rien au cours du diner. Hermione étira ses jambes sous la table et les sentit frôler celles de Sévérus. Elle les replia, gênée. Elle osa lui jeter un coup d'œil embarrassé. Il la regardait. Troublée, elle détourna vite leur regard. Ils finirent de manger et Rogue se leva pour débarrasser.

-Attendez, je vais vous aider, proposa Hermione.

-Non, ca ne sera pas la peine.

-Si j'y tiens.

Elle voulut saisir son assiette et son verre mais les firent tomber à terre maladroitement. Le verre se casse en plusieurs morceaux.

-Oh, je suis vraiment désolée, s'excusa t elle en s'accroupissant pour ramasser les bris.

-Laissez, je vous dis, vous allez vous coup ...

-Aie

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase lorsqu'il vit arriver ce qu'il redoutait. Le doigt d'Hermione fut une seconde plus tard en sang. Il saisit sa main ensanglantée et l'aida à la passer sous l'eau.

-Appuyez fermement sur votre plaie. Je reviens chercher de quoi désinfecter. Il la quitta précipitamment.

-Quelle nulle ! Aie ! Pfff, je me ridiculise de trop la !

Il revint une minute plus tard, la fit assoir et s'occupa de son doigt coupé.

-Vous ne vous êtes pas loupé. Vous avez une vilaine plaie.

Il passa de l'alcool avec un coton puis enroula un bandage autour de son index. Le contact de sa peau chaude contre la sienne la fit frissonner. Ses mains étaient douces. Ils étaient très proches. Elle sentait même son souffle sur elle. Elle lui adressa un merci et il répondit :

-Allez lire ! Au moins, vous ne vous couperez pas. A un moins que... avec une page.

Cette remarque sarcastique ne l'atteignit pas et ne protesta pas contre ses paroles. Après tout, elle n'avait pas été très douée pour s'occuper de la vaisselle.

Elle lui obéit donc et retourna dans le salon ou son livre l'attendait sur la table basse. Il la rejoignit plus tard sans lui adresser un mot et lu également. L'horloge sonna onze heures. La fatigue submergea Hermione. Elle alla se coucher après lui avoir souhaité poliment une bonne nuit.

A SUIVRE!!!!!!!

Un p'tit commentaire?


	3. Un autre monde

Et de trois!

Bonne lecture et merci pour vos reviews!

**Chapitre 3:**** Un autre monde **

Le jour se leva mais il ne la réveilla pas. Il était presque midi quand elle se réveilla enfin. La griffondor qui avait passé une nuit réparatrice descendit au salon. Pas de Rogue. Il devait encore dormir. Elle ne se l'imaginait pas en lève tard. Mais après tout, elle non plus n'était pas comme cela et pourtant... Elle vit l'écran du téléviseur et se demanda intérieurement si elle avait le courage de l'allumer, anxieuse d'apprendre l'épidémie se propager. Elle hésita pendant une demi-heure en continuant son livre puis en le reposant, en le reprenant etc... Puis, décidée, elle s'empara de la télécommande. Elle tomba directement sur une chaine d'information londonienne. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle écouta la journaliste, déboussolée par les images de sang et de violence accompagnant son commentaire :

- Nous ne savons pas avec exactitude ce qu'il se passe. Dans les rues de Londres et dans de nombreuses autres villes, des centaines voire des milliers de gens ont été et continue de se faire attaqué à leurs domiciles, dehors, dans chaque lieu de la ville en réalité. Nous recommandons aux personnes qui nous écoute de se barricader chez eux, dans un lieu sur, dans la cave si possible.

Dans la rue, des cadavres jonchent les trottoirs, estropiés, déchiquetés. Des rumeurs circulent comme quoi ces morts reviendraient à la vie et attaqueraient à leur tour les gens encore saufs. Oh mon dieu ! Derrière nous, un groupe de personnes se fait actuellement attaqué. Quelle horreur. Les pauvres gens. La police et l'armée ont beau allier leurs efforts, ils n'arrivent pas à faire reculer la menace qui plane à présent dans tout le pays. Des images de violence se déroulent en ce moment sous nos yeux et... Non!!! Jim!!! Retourne-toi !!! Haaaaaaaaa!!!!!

Le caméraman perdit le contrôle de sa caméra qui tomba au sol révélant ce pauvre homme attaqué par une horde de zombies. Sa jugulaire fut arrachée et cracha une quantité importante de sang sur l'objectif. On devina, malgré le sang coulant sur le caméscope, la journaliste impuissante, prendre ses jambes à son cou. Hélas, elle ne fit que quelques mètres avant d'être encerclée et massacrer brutalement par ces monstres. On entendit au loin, son dernier hurlement de douleur. Hermione, se sentant mal au point en voyant ses images, ne revenait pas de l'ampleur de la situation. En une seule nuit, cela s'était répandu à une vitesse fulgurante. Elle zappa et sur toutes les chaines locales, régionales et nationales, des images semblables: des corps inertes, des morts vivants marchant lentement la bouche rouge vif en décomposition avancé. Soudain, elle s'arrêta sur un canal et vit avec effroi qu'il se passait également la même chose non loin de chez ses parents. Peut être à deux ou trois pâtés de maison. Prête à tout pour sauver ses parents, s'il n'était pas trop tard, elle fila à l'étage récupérant le nombre réduit de ses affaires, dévala l'escalier et s'apprêtait à sortir quand Rogue l'appela :

-Miss Granger? Que diable faites-vous ?

-Mes parents sont en danger ! Il faut que j'aille leur porter secours ! Je ne peux m'attarder ici ! Ils ont besoin de moi ! s'exclama t elle, les larmes aux yeux, les poings serrés de rage et de désespoir.

-Attendez ! Je viens avec vous ! Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il vous arrive malheur .Laissez moi deux minutes et je vous accompagne.

-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire ! Je peux me débrouiller toute seule ! Coupa t elle sèchement.

-Miss Granger! Je suis encore votre professeur et je vous ordonne de m'attendre ! Je viens avec vous, le débat est clos ! fit il en élevant la voix, d'un ton ferme et catégorique. Ses yeux noirs lui lancèrent un regard sans appel.

Elle acquiesça. Il revint comme prévu deux minutes plus tard, un balai à la main.

-Je ne veux pas être pessimiste mais il faut vous attendre à...

-Je sais professeur. De toute façon, je ne vais pas rester habiller comme ça tout le temps. Il me faut des rechanges. J'en profiterais pour prendre quelques affaires.

-Ecoutez, je pense qu'il serait judicieux de s'y rendre en balai. Si nous atterrissions juste sous le nez de ces choses, cela pourrait nous être fatal.

-D'accord ! Allons-y.

Elle lui indiqua la direction à prendre.

-Je n'en ai qu'un alors il faudra que vous vous accrochiez à moi.

-Tant que vous ne me laissez pas tomber dans le vide volontairement, ça me va.

Il lui lança un regard noir et lui dit sur un ton froid de se cramponner à lui. Elle prit place derrière lui et s'envolèrent. L'air était glacial. Hermione qui n'avait jamais vraiment été à l'aise sur un balai s'agrippa fermement alors qu'ils commencèrent à survoler une zone résidentielle d'une ville. Ils virent un désordre inimaginable régné dans les rues : des voitures en feu, entassées pour faire barrage. Des bris de verres et des détritus jonchaient le sol. Les vitrines de magasins étaient cassées. Quelques silhouette apparurent au coin d'une rue, chancelantes avec l'épiderme décomposée, les globes oculaires absents. L'odeur nauséabonde de la mort et de la pourriture arrivèrent aux narines des deux sorciers qui prirent un peu plus d'altitude. Ils volèrent au dessus de plusieurs villes toute dans le même cas de figure. Plus ils avancèrent vers leur destination, plus elle angoissait en redoutant ce qu'elle pourrait découvrir chez elle. Elle n'osait pas imaginer sa vie sans ses parents et les découvrir morts ou pire... Elle ne le supporterait pas!

Pourvu qu'ils aient fuis a tant, pria t elle intérieurement.

Ils arrivèrent enfin près de chez elle. Ses oreilles la faisaient souffrir, son visage était crispé par le froid enduré durant ces heures de trajet mais elle s'en fichait. Il y avait plus important que de se préoccuper d'elle. Le quartier semblait tranquille même si la marque du désastre se faisait ressentir parmi les nombreux décombres encombrant les routes.

-Là bas! C'est ma maison !

Il inclina son balai et observa les alentours. Il n'y avait pas un chat. Ils se posèrent vite au sol, derrière sa maison. Elle pria pour que la porte d'entrée secondaire soit ouverte. Elle le fut et entra précipitamment.

-Papa ! Maman!

Elle cria leur nom dès qu'elle fut entrée chez elle mais aucune réponse. Paniquée, elle parcourut en hâte chaque pièce en hurlant mais rien. Elle pleurait de terreur à l'idée que ses parents soient morts, dehors, seuls, sans défense ou ...morts vivants. Elle déglutit difficilement à cette idée.

Rogue, quant à lui, barricada tous les accès, portes, fenêtres et lança de nombreux sorts de protection. Il finit par la cuisine et vit un mot sur la table écrit de la main de la mère d'Hermione.

-Miss Granger, venez voir !

Elle l'entendit de loin alors qu'elle vérifiait chaque endroit de la maison au premier étage. Elle accourra vers lui, hors d'haleine, et lui prit violemment le papier qu'il lui tendait.

Elle lut :

" Ma chérie !

J'espère que tu pourras lire ses mots et que tu seras saine et sauve même si je doute que tu reviennes à la maison. Ton père et moi allons bien. Nous sommes partis précipitamment tôt le matin où nous avons découvert ce qu'il se passait dans les rues. Nous avons pris la voiture, des affaires et espérons trouver refuge chez ta grande tante, Maureen, dans sa demeure secondaire en Irlande. Nous prions le ciel pour que l'on puisse traverser l'océan. Nous t'attendrons chez elle. Nous implorons à chaque seconde le seigneur pour qu'il t'épargne de cette tragédie et t'amène vers nous.

Tes parents qui t'aiment plus que tout."

Elle s'effondra sur le carrelage, soulagée de savoir qu'ils essayaient de fuir de cet enfer. Elle pleura non de tristesse mais de soulagement. Ce matin, ils étaient en vie ! Et au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'ils l'étaient toujours.

Sévérus fut profondément heureux pour elle même s'il ne le montrait pas.

- Que faisons-nous maintenant ? demanda la brune, se sentant mieux qu'il y a dix minutes.

-Et bien, ce ne serait pas très prudent de partir maintenant. Le soleil va se coucher et j'ai vu quelques morts trainant non loin de la. Il serait certainement préférable de dormir ici cette nuit et de repartir à l'aube. J'ai protégée votre maison. Nous ne risquons rien. Préparez vos affaires. Je regarde s'il y a quelque chose dans les placards que l'on pourrait manger.

-Bonne idée. Je vais dans ma chambre.

Ils se quittèrent. Elle monta, entra dans son antre, prit une valise et fourra tous les vêtements possibles ainsi qu'une trousse de toilettes, des serviettes de bains, des livres et autres bricoles. Elle redescendit vingt minutes plus tard à la cuisine où elle vit son ainé mettre la table. Ils mangèrent presque dans la quasi obscurité pour ne pas éveiller l'attention au dehors. Hermione lui proposa d'aller dormir dans la chambre d'amis au second étage. Ils se quittèrent pour aller se coucher.

Malheureusement, elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il était deux heures du matin. Elle descendit au salon, s'installa dans son canapé et décida de regarder une vidéo de famille datant de l'été dernier. Elle regarda la scène de famille se déroulant sous ses yeux. Ils étaient heureux, insouciant, ne se doutant pas qu'ils seraient séparés quelques mois plus tard. Ils étaient dans le sud de la France, sur les plages de la Méditerranée. Toute la petite famille rigolant, se baignant, jouant aux cartes, au ballon, aux châteaux de sables. Elle était tellement absorbée par les images prises de sa famille qu'elle n'entendit ni ne sentit la personne derrière elle. Lorsqu'elle sentit le souffle glacé, infecte et effrayant du mort juste dans son dos, il était trop tard! Le zombie se jeta sur elle. Elle cria de peur et essaya de rejeter son agresseur mais, il était doté d'une force impensable. Elle repoussa la tête livide et putride du cadavre vivant avec sa main libre. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se fasse mordre. Elle ne voulait pas mourir. Elle détourna juste à temps sa propre tête pour éviter de recevoir la bave nauséabonde et verdâtre du défunt sans âme.

Elle hurla de plus belle, appela son professeur, encore et encore pour qu'il vienne à temps et la sauver encore une fois. Elle le retenait juste assez pour éviter la morsure mais ses forces allaient faiblir. Elle retenait en même temps sa respiration pour ne pas vomir. L'air était tellement suffocant, d'une puanteur atroce. Elle n'arrivait plus à crier. Elle murmurait à présent son prénom sentant la fin proche. Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues et sa vision allait se brouiller par les flots d'eau salée.

Soudain, elle sentit le cadavre repoussé en arrière et vit son professeur se battre avec ardeur et force. Il s'empara de l'épée de collection du père de la griffondor accroché au mur et trancha violemment la tête de l'ennemi. Il recula vivement pour ne pas recevoir le corps putréfié et le sang coagulé de ce qui fut autrefois un homme.

C'en était fini avec lui mais d'autres allaient surement rappliquer !

-Nous devons nous en aller !

Elle demeurait immobile, pétrifiée de terreur en voyant la tête décapitée, séparée du corps de l'immonde chose pourri jusqu'à la moelle.

-HERMIONE ! Cria t il a son encontre pour qu'elle revienne à elle.

Elle le regarda, ses petits yeux noisette écarquillés de peur.

-On va aller chercher vos affaires, on y va !

Elle acquiesça, fut aidé par son professeur pour se relever, filèrent à l'étage pour récupérer sa valise. Sévérus la réduisit par un sort, redescendirent, prirent la direction du jardin. Il s'assura avant de sortir qu'il n'y avait aucun danger, puis saisit sa main, l'amena avec lui dehors et montèrent sur le balai avant de s'envoler à toute allure, en sécurité, vers sa maison de campagne qu'il espérait toujours intacte et déserte.

Le soleil allait se lever quand ils parvinrent au jardin enneigé. Ils pénétrèrent rapidement à l'intérieur et Sévérus s'assura que les sorts de protection couvraient chaque endroit.

Hermione, traumatisée et épuisée, s'assit sur le canapé, vidée de ses forces. Lorsque son professeur apparut dans l'entrée du salon, la fatigue et la peur se transforma en colère. Elle se jeta sur lui en martelant son torse de coup et en hurlant:

-Vous m'aviez pourtant dit que l'on serait en sécurité. Je vous faisais confiance ! Et résultat ! J'ai failli mourir par votre faute ! Je ... J'ai eu ...

Sa colère retomba aussi vite qu'elle était monté.

-J'ai eu si peur, acheva t elle de dire en s'effondrant sur le canapé en pleurs, la tête entre les mains.

Sévérus ne lui en voulait pas. C'était entièrement de sa faute ce qu'il s'était passé. Il avait pourtant protégé chaque issue. Il avait du commettre une erreur qui aurait pu être impardonnable pour elle, qui était devenue en quelque sorte sa protégée. Il avait eu tellement peur de la retrouver morte. Dès qu'il avait entendu ses hurlements, il s'était précipité au rée-de-chaussée en suppliant le ciel pour qu'elle ne soit pas morte. Et lorsqu'il l'avait vu se débattre, une rage telle qu'il n'en avait jamais eu le submergea. Il était parvenu à anéantir cette créature maléfique.

Il la vit amoindrie sur le sofa. Il s'en voulait plus que tout. Jamais il ne se pardonnera d'avoir choisi cette solution et de l'avoir conduit presque à la mort. Il avait tellement de chose à se reprocher et sa liste venait de s'allonger. Elle ne voudra surement jamais le pardonner.

Hermione releva les yeux et vit pour la première fois une expression sur son professeur. Celle de la souffrance et du remord. Il paraissait tellement vulnérable à ce moment la.

Il l'avait sauvé après tout. Et cela deux fois en deux jours. Elle fit quelque chose d'étonnant. Elle s'approcha, et se serra contre lui. Elle releva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

-Merci professeur. Sans vous, j'aurais peut être été l'un d'entre eux et ce dès Poudlard. Vous m'avez sauvé la vie, deux fois. Je vous en suis reconnaissante. Je m'excuse de m'être emportée contre vous. Je n'aurais pas du.

Il lui posa alors sa main sur sa joue droite, la caressa doucement puis dégagea une mèche de cheveux qui encombrait son visage.

-Je veillerai sur vous et vous protègerai et cela quoiqu'il puisse arriver. Je vous le promets.

Il s'écarta d'elle sans rien ajouter de plus.

-Je crois que je vais aller me coucher.

Elle quitta le salon en lui adressant un petit sourire et monta se coucher, exténuée.

A suivre!!!!

Avez-vous aimez encore plus que le précédentchapitre?

Faites le moi savoir!

Bisous à vous, fidèles lecteurs!


	4. Coupés du monde

**On peut dire que je ne vous fais**** pas attendre! J'ai beaucoup d'inspiration pour cette fiction! Et cela me plait tellement d'écrire de nouveaux chapitres et de lire vos reviews après les avoir posté!!!!**

**Réponse aux reviews:**

**Septentrion**J'espère que tu liras quand même la suite sans trop éveiller ton sens critique:)

**Bugl3tt3**non je n'ai pas son cellulaire lol, t'inquiète ils seront ensemble avant d'être zombifié! Merci et bonne lecture!

**Klemence:** oui, c'est bien une fic sur le couple SR/HG! Merci d'être toujours présente!

**Un grand merci **également àKrriss, orel782 ;) , Shinigami, Lou , SNT59, love snape, Alpo, Camerata, Eireann, Keep Hope, ewiliane, et Sevina!

**Chapitre 4:**** Coupés du monde**

Trois jours passèrent depuis leur mésaventure dans la maison d'Hermione. Cette dernière était envahie par la déprime qui l'obligeait à dormir quasiment les trois quarts du temps. Les seules fois ou elle descendait, c'était pour prendre un livre dans la bibliothèque de Sévérus et à ce moments la, elle ne voyait même pas son professeur. Elle le croisait que brièvement aux heures des repas qu'il préparait. Et encore, il ne mangeait jamais avec elle. Il l'appelait pour descendre manger seulement lorsqu'il avait terminé. Il se hâtait de rejoindre sa chambre, sans lui souhaiter un bon appétit. Ce manque de relationnel la plongeait encore plus dans la dépression.

A plusieurs reprises, elle avait osé allumer la télévision, mais à présent les chaines du pays n'émettaient plus. Cela ne la réconfortait pas dans l'idée qu'il sombrait peu à peu dans le chaos. L'avantage d'être sur une ile allait surement épargner les autres pays de ce fléau. Mais la pensée que le monde entier puisse changer de visage la rendait malade. En plus de cela, elle s'ennuyait profondément. Les livres eux-mêmes n'arrivaient pas à lui oublier ce drame. Elle devait s'y reprendre plusieurs fois pour comprendre sa lecture, trop angoissée à imaginer ses parents transformés en zombie. Et tous ces amis? Elle n'avait aucune nouvelle d'eux. Ses forces l'abandonnaient peu à peu. Des pensées suicidaires lui venaient à l'esprit. Heureusement, elle arrivait toujours à se ressaisir. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de rentrer en contact avec ses proches. Mais Rogue ne l'aidait pas beaucoup en lui interdisant de sortir de la maison.

Elle était posée sur son lit dans cette petite chambre d'infortune très peu meublée. Une petite armoire, une table de chevet et son lit étaient les seuls meubles à combler le vide de la pièce. Cet espace était loin de ressembler au confort de sa propre chambre ni d'être aussi conviviale que son dortoir à Poudlard. Elle fixait tristement le plafond quand il frappa à la porte. Elle lui permit d'entrer. Il annonça:

-Une tempête de neige se prépare. Je vais sortir faire quelques achats au cas où. Vous, vous restez la!

- Comment pouvez-vous savoir qu'une tempête arrive. Il n'y a plus de bulletin météo depuis bien longtemps!

-Croyez moi ou pas Miss mais je sais quand une tempête approche.

-Et vous allez ou pour chercher nos provisions? Le village doit avoir été touché aussi.

-Je verrai bien, de toute façon il nous faut de quoi manger.

Et sur ces mots dits sur un ton distant, il la quitta. Elle entendit peu de temps après la porte d'entrée se refermer. Elle était de nouveau seul bien qu'en sachant Rogue dans la maison pour elle c'était comme s'il n'était pas la! On aurait dit que son professeur l'évitait. Etait ce du par le petit geste de remerciement au retour de chez elle qu'il ne voulait plus la voir? Après tout, pourquoi? Il ne croyait tout de même pas que son élève commençait à avoir le béguin pour lui. Même s'il était le seul survivant sur terre, elle ne la repeuplerait jamais avec lui. Enfin… C'était loin d'être le cas encore. Elle soupira de lassitude en se retournant sur son lit. Elle donnerait tout pour revoir ses amis et sa famille.

Elle n'avait pas encore visité les lieux entièrement. Elle allait donc profiter de l'absence de son professeur pour assouvir sa curiosité. Cette maison était bien trop accueillante pour appartenir à Sévérus Rogue. Quelque chose clochait! Et il y avait tant de pièce qu'elle n'avait jamais vue. Pour pallier à son mortel ennui, elle décida de commencer sa visite par le premier étage. La porte à la droite de sa chambre était fermée mais elle ne résista pas longtemps à la magie de la griffondor. Elle ne serait jamais attendue à découvrir une belle chambre d'enfant avec des lits jumeaux, des jouets en pagaille sur la moquette violette. Sur une commode en bois de hêtre, elle vit un petit cadre photo avec l'image de deux petites jumelles âgées de 5-6 ans. De jolies petites filles blondes, aux yeux bleus azur, souriantes et joyeuses. Ca l'étonnerait incroyablement qu'elles aient un lien de parenté avec le serpentard! Son avis se confirma en voyant sur un petit bureau une autre photo représentant la famille qui occupait les lieux. Un homme brun, aux yeux marrons, costaud, avec un mince sourire accompagné de son épouse, une belle femme blonde, les mêmes yeux que celles de ses deux filles, le sourire radieux, de silhouette svelte et habillée élégamment. Une autre personne accompagnait la jolie petite famille, un adolescent de 14 ans environs, cheveux châtains, heureux de vivre. Toute la famille resplendissait de bonheur. Hermione se demanda ce qu'ils étaient arrivés d'eux. Un doute terrible la submergea. Et si son professeur avait une quelconque implication dans leur disparition? Les avait il tué pour avoir leur maison? Elle en doutait mais à vrai dire, elle ne le connaissait pas si bien que cela. Elle regarda une dernière fois la chambre recouverte de tapisserie rose bonbon, ébahie par cette découverte. Elle entra dans une autre pièce, la chambre du jeune garçon vraisemblablement. Elle était recouverte de posters de groupes musicaux. Elle n'en regarda pas plus et su que la chambre que l'enseignant occupait devait être sans doute celle des parents. Elle vit juste en entrant dans celle-ci, aussi facilement que les autres. Même si la présence du maitre de potion s'y faisait ressentir, chaudron bouillonnant sur un bureau entouré de vieux grimoires dans une obscurité proche de ses cachots, il était indéniable qu'à l'origine ce devait être une belle chambre de parents avec un lit à baldaquin en tissus de soie bleu. Une petite salle de bains était adjacente.

Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il aurait bien pu advenir d'eux, elle redescendit en bas, leur photo de famille dans les mains, bien décidée à avoir des explications de la part de son ainé!

Il revint en fin d'après midi, alors que la nuit arrivait. Il entra sans un mot pour Hermione, posa un petit sac de course sur la table et commença à ranger. Il avait du utiliser un sortilège de rétrécissement vu la quantité phénoménale de provisions qu'il rapportait. Avec cela, il pouvait tenir au moins un mois!

La griffondor, remontée à bloc devant sa perpétuelle indifférence, demanda en élevant la voix suffisamment et en brandissant la photo:

-Alors? J'attends des explications?

Rogue qui ne lui avait même pas jeté un coup d'œil, répondit, hors sujet:

-Je sais, j'ai été long mais je ne savais pas trop où aller. Finalement j'ai trouvé un petit centre commercial pas trop infesté de morts. J'ai pris tous ce que je pouvais. J'aurais aimé en prendre plus, mais une horde est arrivé et j'ai du m'en aller avant d'être repéré. Mais avec tout ce que j'ai pu dénicher, nous avons de quoi tenir longtemps.

Il rangeait toujours sans faire attention à elle. Cela l'agaça au plus haut point.

- Regardez-moi bon sang! Hurla t elle, furieuse. Je voulais vous parler de ça!

Elle montra clairement le cadre lorsque celui-ci leva la tête, étonné par cette violente réaction. Il comprit soudain qu'il devait tout lui expliquer. Il cessa de ranger les courses et l'entraina au salon ou tout deux prirent places.

-Oui, je crois que je vous dois une explication. Ce n'est pas ma maison, vous l'avez déjà remarqué, bien sur. En tant que Miss je sais tout, vous ne pouviez vous empêcher de fouiner partout. Alors, puisque vous y tenez vraiment, je vais tout vous dire. Quand j'étais espion pour le compte de Dumbledore, un soir j'ai été appelé par Voldemort pour une réunion spéciale. J'ai atterri non loin de cette maison. Nous avons été entendus par le père de cette famille. Il a été brutalement tué par Voldemort qui n'a pas pu s'empêcher de s'en prendre aux autres membres alors qu'ils dormaient tranquillement. J'aurais voulu protéger cette innocente famille, mais si je l'avais fait, cela aurait éveillé les soupçons sur ma mission. Alors je me suis tut et les ai vu tous mourir. Je revois encore les deux petites filles, endormis dans leur lit, inconscientes qu'elle respirait pour la dernière fois. Je suis revenu ici quelques fois après la disparition de Voldemort. Et quand il a fallu transplaner de toute urgence hors de l'enceinte du château, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai immédiatement pensé à cet endroit. Voila, vous savez tout.

Hermione, qui l'avait écouté attentivement, se rendit compte que son rôle d'espion avait du lui être terriblement dur à porter, Un véritable fardeau. Et dire, qu'elle doutait de lui, en découvrant ces faits et même auparavant, lorsqu'elle était encore élève au château. Harry, Ron et elle, parmi tant d'autre, l'avaient toujours considéré comme quelqu'un de dangereux, de mauvais mais en réalité, il fut indéniable qu'il avait joué un rôle décisif dans la victoire contre le seigneur des ténèbres. C'était un…héros, dut admettre intérieurement Hermione. Bien qu'il ait du commettre des actes horribles avant de se ranger de leurs côtés, il n'en était pas moins un héros à présent. Elle se sentit bête d'avoir réagi de la sorte. C'est vrai après tout, ils l'avaient sauvé plusieurs fois. Elle se souvint en troisième année quand ils les avaient protégés de Lupin, devenu loup garou. Et ce fait était un parmi beaucoup d'autre. Elle ne savait pas comment s'excuser d'avoir douté de lui et une étreinte purement amicale et reconnaissante lui serait sans doute mal vue. Surtout vu comme il a réagi après la dernière fois.

-Je suis désolée, cela a du être dur pour vous. Vous êtes vraiment quelqu'un de bon. Vous m'excuserez de m'être montrée trop curieuse?

En réponse, il émit un grognement sourd avant de retourner à la cuisine sans en dire d'avantage. Désirant de ne pas en rester sur ces mots, elle le suivit et proposa de l'aider. Il lui vint une idée.

-Professeur! Vous allez tout poser. Je m'occupe du reste. Allez-vous assoir, lire un livre, enfin faites ce que vous voudrez. Je vais préparer pour une fois le diner, ca vous va?

Il leva un sourcil perplexe mais après tout si elle y tenait à ce point, il sortit de la cuisine, monta l'escalier et rejoignit sa chambre. Elle eut le temps de lui dire qu'elle le préviendrait quand tout sera prêt avant de le voir disparaitre dans les marches. Hermione, consciente qu'elle devait se faire pardonner se hâta aux fourneaux. Elle prit le temps de choisir le menu avec les ingrédients disponibles qu'avait ramené le maitre des potions puis commença la cuisine. Cela lui prit deux bonnes heures pour tout préparer avec attention. Enfin, tout était prêt. Elle s'était habillée pour l'occasion, et avait dressé une charmante petite table pour deux. Elle l'appela. Il descendit deux minutes plus tard. Il stoppa net quand il vit ce qu'elle lui avait concocté.

Un feu brulait gentiment dans la cheminée du salon. Elle avait posé la table en face ou deux chandelles trouvées dans un placard illuminaient de manière tamisée l'endroit. Elle avait réussi à dénicher des couverts roses se mariant admirablement avec la nappe en soie blanche et dentelée. La bouteille de bordeaux, qu'ils n'avaient pas encore bue, était débouchée et prête à être servie.

Habillée pour l'occasion, elle s'était vêtue d'une robe courte noire et or avec bijou sur le décolleté plongeant. Ses lèvres étaient recouverte d'un rouge à lèvres rose, du fard argenté recouvrait ses paupières. Sa chevelure avait été domptée et raidie. Ses cheveux brillants, doux comme de la soie reposaient sur ses épaules jusqu'au milieu du dos. Une petite musique douce, charnelle et apaisante s'élevait de la chaine Hi-fi. Une ambiance romantique régnait délicatement dans le salon. Une odeur alléchante chatouilla les narines de l'homme soudain envouté par tant de beauté de la part de son invitée féminine. Il n'eut à peine le temps de penser au menu du soir que la griffondor annonça de manière sensuelle:

-Au menu. Tartelettes à la dinde, tomate, chèvre et thym en entrée. Pour le plat de résistance ce sera cabillaud farcies aux champignons. Et comme dessert, un succulent moelleux au chocolat et gingembre. Et tout cela, accompagné de Bordeaux. Je vous en prie, prenez place, je vais apporter l'entrée.

Elle desserra la chaise pour qu'il prenne place et s'absenta pour aller chercher les tartelettes. Son professeur était subjugué par la beauté qui émanait de la jeune femme. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point c'était devenue une personne épanouie, aux formes si féminines et si attirantes. Il revint sur terre en n'oubliant pas qu'elle était encore bien jeune et puis c'était son élève, tout de même. Sans oublier qu'elle demeurait l'irritable Miss Je sais tout qu'il avait si bien connu en cours.

De l'autre côté de la maison, Hermione n'était pas rassurée. Bien qu'elle ait réussi à mettre tout en œuvre pour lui offrir un magnifique repas, elle se demanda si l'ambiance n'était pas trop tournée vers le romantisme. Et puis, ce qu'elle portait n'était pas très convenable pour un professeur et son élève. Elle était peut être allé trop loin mais maintenant il était trop tard pour reculer. De toute manière, elle avait une faim de loup et elle comptait bien passer un agréable moment, coupée du monde, même si ca devait être avec son enseignant en potions. Elle s'empara du plateau, et l'apporta au salon. Entretemps, son ainé avait rempli leurs verres de vin.

Elle le posa au centre de la table et servi les assiettes généreusement. Elle prit place en face du serpentard. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que la table soit aussi petite. Ses jambes collaient les siennes mais cela n'avait pas l'air de dérangé Sévérus. Ils commencèrent donc à diner après s'être souhaité un bon appétit. Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment, en se jetant de petits coups d'œil subrepticement. Le feu de la cheminée ronronnait tranquillement et diffusait de douces vagues de chaleur. Le repas prit fin et Rogue brisa le silence.

-C'était succulent Miss Granger, vraiment.

-Merci, fit elle en rougissant par ce compliment empli de sincérité.

Il se leva soudainement pour se placer devant Hermione.

-Vous m'accorderiez cette danse, Miss?

Hermione grandement surprise par cette proposition balbutia un oui avant de lui prendre sa main douce et chaude contrairement à ce qu'elle pouvait penser. Il posa son autre main au bas de son dos dénudé par sa robe sexy qui dévoilait généreusement cette partie de son anatomie. Elle frissonna au contact de sa peau contre la sienne. Elle le sentit l'approcher encore plus de lui et ils commencèrent à danser langoureusement. Poussée par une irrésistible envie, elle posa sa tête contre son torse, ferma les yeux et se laissa entrainer par la musique et ses pas. Elle entendit son cœur battre, rapidement à vrai dire. Le sien devait l'être tout autant. Ce moment était d'une intensité envoutante. Soudain, elle sentit la main de son professeur descendre légèrement. Il n'oserait tout de même pas descendre plus bas encore? Après tout, cela l'a dérangeait elle vraiment? Elle sentit son souffle chaud sur sa nuque. Quelle divine caresse pensa t elle. Lui, sentait l'enivrant parfum de ses cheveux lui chatouiller ses sens. Ils perdirent peu à peu la notion du temps et continuèrent à danser sensuellement au centre de la pièce au son de la musique qui ne prenait fin.

Brusquement, un bruit se fit entendre dehors. Sévérus se décolla de l'étreinte de la griffondor, souffla sur les chandelles, éteignit le feu ronflant dans la cheminée et la musique puis écouta avec attention sa baguette à la main. Hermione qui prit plus de temps pour reprendre ses esprit et réaliser que quelqu'un était peut être derrière la fenêtre du salon écouta également, angoissée, son cœur martelant douloureusement sa poitrine. Inconsciemment, elle se rapprocha de son professeur et lui empoigna fébrilement la main. Il ne la repoussa pas et referma son étreinte fermement. Elle ne sait pas combien de temps passèrent, immobiles à tendre l'oreille à l'affut du moindre bruit. Mais il n'y avait plus rien. Tout était silencieux. Etais ce leur imagination ou ce bruit avait il bien résonné à leurs oreilles. Nerveux, Sévérus lui souffla doucement à l'oreille d'aller se coucher avant de se séparer de sa main et de faire le tour de la maison en vérifiant les sorts de protections. Hermione, toujours aussi peu rassurée, monta très lentement les marches. Et si quelque chose attendait en haut. A peine aurait elle mit le pied sur le pallier du premier étage qu'une bête sanguinaire et morte depuis plusieurs jours lui sauterait dessus et la dévorerai férocement. Tressaillant de peur, elle cru entendre le parquet d'en haut grincer. Elle rebroussa chemin, paniquée comme jamais et chercha son professeur. Elle se croyait en sécurité dans ce petit havre de paix et voila qu'en une seconde tout avait basculé. Elle le trouva au fond de la cuisine.

-Qu'est ce que je vous avais dis? Allez-vous coucher! Je vérifie tout.

-Justement, vous n'êtes pas encore allé en haut et j'y ai entendu quelque chose.

Anxieux, il regarda avec appréhension l'escalier menant au premier. Il lui empoigna sa main qui était devenue glacée.

-Restez bien derrière moi. Nous allons voir ensemble ce qu'il se passe…

Ils montèrent doucement les marches, arrivèrent au premier, inspectèrent discrètement l'étage, en tendant l'oreille à la recherche du moindre bruit étrange mais rien ne se fit entendre et rien ne surgit devant eux. Après avoir fouillé de fond en comble tout l'étage, il se tourna vers Hermione, encore peu rassurée.

-Vous pouvez allez vous coucher, on ne risque rien. Il n'y a personne ici.

Elle ne voulait pas rester toute seule toute une nuit alors suppliante et ne se rendant pas vraiment compte de ce qu'elle demandait, elle murmura:

-Professeur, je… je préférai dormir avec vous ce soir…

Le concerné la regarda stupéfait et hésitant.

-Je ne sais pas si…

Mais en voyant son regard implorant et terrorisé par les événements survenus quelques minutes plus tôt, il acquiesça même si dormir avec son élève le gênait quelque peu. Il l'accompagna dans sa chambre pour qu'elle puisse prendre de quoi dormir et allèrent ensemble dans la chambre de Sévérus. Elle utilisa rapidement la salle de bain pour se changer, n'aimant pas trop s'éterniser à l'intérieur puis rejoignit son professeur. Habillée d'une fine nuisette bleu nuit, il se demandait de plus en plus si c'était une bonne idée mais après tout, il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. Elle se faufila rapidement au chaud sous les couvertures pendant que son ainé se changeait également dans la salle de bain. Il revint, peu après, très peu vêtu également. Un boxer noir lui servait de pyjama dévoilant un torse musclé, et bien dessiné. Très alléchant en définitive et pour aller dans ce sens elle remarqua que son enseignant n'avait pas une épaisse couche de poils contrairement à beaucoup d'hommes. Peut être qu'il s'épile! pensa t elle, sa pensée plus forte que son sérieux. Elle rigola intérieurement en évitant soigneusement de ne pas se faire entendre pour ne pas vexer son professeur qui pourrait tout aussi bien l'éjecter de sa chambre en criant que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Elle dut admettre que c'était une impression bizarre que de voir son professeur en caleçon, torse nu mais cela comportait aussi son lot de surprises. Qui aurait pu penser que ce cher Sévérus Rogue était bien bâti? Elle le sentit se glisser sous les draps à ses cotés. Situation de plus en plus bizarre. Il éteignit la bougie qu'il avait allumée en entrant. Le clair de lune suffit à éclaircir un temps soit peu la pièce. Hermione lui souhaita une bonne nuit. Il fit de même et ils ne prononcèrent plus un mot. Elle n'osait à peine bouger dans ce lit de peur de gêner son compagnon d'un soir. Ils se retournèrent au même moment pour se mettre de côté et se firent face. La lune éclaira le visage de son protecteur et Hermione vit qu'il la regardait intensément. Elle sentit de nouveau son souffle chaud sur elle. Elle eut soudainement l'envie de se blottir contre lui mais se retint. Elle sursauta légèrement quand il lui dit:

-Vous ne dormez pas Miss?

Cette question sonnait plus comme une remarque. Il avait bien vu qu'elle aussi le regardait de ses yeux noisette.

-Je n'y arrive pas, professeur.

-Vous avez froid? On dirait que vous tremblez.

Il avait susurré ces mots tendrement avec une attention particulière et si singulière. Elle découvrait une autre personnalité de ce personnage qui fut si antipathique. Peut être la véritable facette du professeur Rogue.

-C'est vrai mais ce n'est pas à cause de la température. C'est juste que je ne suis pas rassurée maintenant.

-Soyez sans crainte. Vous ne risquez rien avec moi.

L'homme se remit sur le dos et fixait les ombres ondulant au plafond lorsqu'il sentit sa voisine se rapprocher de lui. Ce geste le troubla. Il senti sa respiration devenir lente. Elle venait de s'endormir, à présent confiante. Il la regarda dormir, s'attendrissant de plus en plus pour ce petit bout de femme. Il sentait le ressentiment et l'exaspération qu'il avait éprouvé jadis pour elle se changer en une sorte de sentiment d'affection. Il voulait lui caresser les cheveux dont le parfum l'avait entrainé dans un tourbillon de volupté mais il se retint. Il ne devait pas éprouver ce genre d'émotion. Surtout envers elle…

A SUIVRE!!!!!

Que pensez-vous de ce petit rapprochement????


	5. La neige n'apporte pas que des flocons

Me revoilà!

J'ai eu un souci avec un virus et ma connexion ne fonctionnait plus depuis mardi… ce qui explique votre attente!

Cependant, j'ai pu avancer mon histoire!!! Et la, youpi ca remarche!

Alors je m'empresse de mettre un nouveau chapitre!

BONNE LECTURE!!!

**Chapitre 5**** La neige n'apporte pas que des flocons…**

Les premières lueurs du jour apparurent à l'horizon. Hermione et Sévérus dormaient profondément dans leur lit commun. Rogue ouvrit soudain les yeux et s'étonna de voir la griffondor à ses côtes avant de se remémorer les événements de la veille. Mais ce qui le surprit réellement fut de la voir et de la sentir, tournée vers lui, posée sur son épaule. Il la sentit remuer légèrement et pus observer encore mieux son joli petit visage aux lèvres pulpeuses, au nez fin et à ses joues cramoisies. Il n'osa pas bougé de peur de la réveiller. Son rêve devait lui être agréable car celle-ci souriait. Il caressa doucement sa peau. Elle était si douce. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué que l'élève la plus brillante de Poudlard était sans nul doute la jeune femme la plus belle du château. Un charme irrésistible. Sa beauté n'avait d'égal que son talent et son intelligence. En fin de compte, tout ce qu'il aimait chez une femme. Elle était loin de ressembler à ces vulgaires potiches qui ne comptent que sur le physique pour séduire les hommes. Lui, ce n'était pas n'importe quel homme! Mais que diable disait-il? Ce n'était qu'une élève après tout: Et lui, son professeur.

Il était encore bien tôt et n'avait pas envie de sortir de son lit. Il se rendormit presque aussitôt. Une heure passa. Ce fut au tour d'Hermione d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle constata que son enseignant était toujours avec elle, endormit. Elle l'observa attentivement. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de le voir de si près, évidemment. Il avait l'air si inoffensif, si pur et serein. Elle eu l'envie irrépressible de lui caresser ses cheveux qui selon la rumeur étaient extrêmement gras. Poussée une fois de plus par sa curiosité, elle passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux noirs, doucement pour ne pas le déranger dans son sommeil. Ils étaient très doux en réalité et n'avaient pas l'air sale ou graisseux. Elle continua son geste en regardant ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes. Elle imagina la sensation qu'auraient les siennes à les embrasser. Douces, chaudes et … Mais qu'est ce qu'elle se racontait. Aurait-elle oublié que cet homme était Sévérus Rogue. Elle se secoua la tête intérieurement, stoppa ses doigts et les retira de sa chevelure ébène. Elle se leva lentement, s'étira en silence et jeta un rapide coup d'œil dehors. Il avait neigé beaucoup depuis hier après midi. Une bonne couche de neige recouvrait le jardin. Une idée lui survint subitement à l'esprit. S'il y avait quelqu'un trainant hier soir dans les parages, il y aurait certainement la trace des pas dans la neige. Décidée d'aller voir cela de plus près, elle s'empara de sa baguette, prit ses affaires et alla s'habiller chaudement dans sa chambre. Elle regarda une dernière fois son professeur dormir après avoir utilisé sa salle de bain pour se coiffer. Il avait l'air si paisible. Se ressaisissant mentalement, elle se glissa hors de la chambre et descendit délicatement les marches. Elle scruta le pallier et tendit l'oreille mais elle n'entendait rien. Et puis, le jour la rassurait. Ainsi, elle atteint le rez-de-chaussée, déverrouilla la porte tout de même anxieuse d'y trouver quelqu'un derrière. Elle pointa sa baguette devant elle et observa les alentours mais tout était calme. Rassurée elle pénétra dans l'épaisse couche de neige. Ses pieds s'enfoncèrent lourdement dans le sol blanc. Et il continuait de neigeoter encore. Elle étudia attentivement la surface blanche mais rien ne lui paraissait suspect hormis quelques petites traces animales. Elle alla vers la fenêtre du salon, ou le bruit s'était fait entendre. Elle aperçut un petit récipient en cuivre échoué sur l'étendue de gravier protégé de la neige par le bout du toit. Ainsi, c'était ça qu'ils les avaient tant effrayés. Mais pourquoi était-il tombé. Peut être le vent. Ou alors un animal car elle vit quelques petites marque de pattes à proximité de la fenêtre. Il n'y avait à présent plus de quoi paniquer. Elle respira profondément l'air frais qui s'engouffrait dans ses poumons. Elle avait l'impression que ca faisait une éternité qu'elle n'avait pas mit les pieds dehors. Elle n'en pouvait plus d'être constamment cloitrée dans cette maison. Enfin, elle ne respirait plus l'air sentant le renfermé. Elle profita de cette agréable matinée ensoleillée.

Sévérus se réveilla une nouvelle fois et s'étira dans son lit. Mais? Il était seul! Ou était la griffondor? Alarmé, il sauta du lit, enfila vite ses habits traditionnels, saisit sa baguette et jeta un coup d'œil dehors. Bon sang! Mais que faisait-elle toute seule dans le jardin? Était-elle, à ce point, inconsciente? Il dévala à toute allure les escaliers, ouvrit en trombe la porte d'entrée et hurla:

-Pouvez vous me dire ce que vous fichez la Miss Granger?

La concernée qui tourbillonnait sous la neige, heureuse de cette sensation fraiche sur sa peau sursauta à sa voix colérique.

Elle se tourna vers lui et lui répondit:

-Je profite du beau temps hivernal. J'en ai marre de rester enfermé!

-Vous n'avez donc pas de mémoire? Dois je vous rappeler qu'hier soir, il y avait un individu fouinant aux alentours! Cracha t il encore plus agacé.

-Oh, je vous en prie! Ce n'était qu'un vulgaire récipient tombé a terre. Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi paniquer.

Et insouciante, elle se remit à tournée sur elle-même avec allégresse et gaieté.

Excédée et pris de court, il enchérit sur un ton irritéen s'avançant vers elle:

-Miss granger, veuillez revenir à l'intérieur et tout de suite!

-Non, je ne vous obéirais pas!

Furieux, il accéléra l'allure mais perdit un peu l'équilibre dans la neige. Il ne vit pas que la griffondor avait saisit une épaisse boule de neige. Elle la lança sur lui au moment où il recommençait à avancer. Elle atterrit en plein dans la poitrine et laissa une trace blanche et humide sur la robe de sorcier noir du professeur. Hermione rigola en voyant l'état de son enseignant et se baissa pour en reformer une mais lorsqu'elle se remit droite, bascula pris à son propre jeu. Elle tomba en arrière déstabilisée par l'énorme boule projetée par le professeur. Rigolant de plus belle, elle était allongée sur le lit de poudreuse blanche. Elle admira le ciel blanc, pensive, jusqu'au moment ou l'ombre de son professeur la ramena à elle. Elle vit qu'il lui tendait la main, l'attrapa mais le tira au sol pour se venger. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'était de le retrouver sur elle, nez a nez avec lui. Elle rigola de plus belle oubliant pour une fois tous ses soucis et en imaginant la tête que ferait ses amis en les apercevant de la sorte, l'un sur l'autre. Rogue resta stoïque.

-Ca vous fait rire?

Elle répondit en pouffant un oui peu audible. Ils échangèrent un long regard en silence. Hermione jurait qu'il plongeait ses yeux noirs au plus profond de son esprit, l'hypnotisant de tout son être.

Soudain, ils entendirent un craquement de branches tout près d'eux, provenant de la forêt qui les firent stopper leur échange visuel. Elle tressaillit légèrement mais se sentait en sureté si près de son professeur. Sévérus se leva d'un bond et aida rapidement son élève à en faire de même. Celle-ci se colla contre lui et se mit derrière lui en écoutant. Il avait la baguette pointé dans la direction des bois et scrutait les arbres attentivement. Leurs cœurs battaient a tout rompre. Ils n'entendirent plus que leurs respirations. Brusquement, ils virent un petit chaton apparaitre à l'entrée de la forêt, miaulant et se dandinant vers eux. Il était gris et blanc aux yeux verts et semblait affamé.

-Oh qu'il est mignon! s'exclama t elle alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers ce petit intrus.

Rogue stoppa son élan en la tenant fermement par le bras.

-Ne vous en approchez pas, il peut être dangereux et contaminé! Annonça t il en alerte.

-Lui? Mais ce n'est qu'un innocent petit chat. Il ne va pas nous faire de mal!

Elle se desserra de son étreinte un peu douloureuse et s'approcha de l'animal pour le prendre dans ses bras.

-Il est trop chou! Il ronronne. Il doit avoir faim et soif. Je vais le nourrir.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

Mais Hermione ne l'écoutait pas et était déjà reparti vers la maison le caressant affectueusement. Sévérus la vit s'éloigner et leva les yeux au ciel. Voila qu'en plus de s'occuper d'elle, il allait avoir un animal domestique. Il soupira de résignation et la rejoignit rapidement, n'aimant pas s'éterniser dehors. Sans surprise il la retrouva dans la cuisine donnant du lait et une boite de thon au petit fauve. Elle le caressait quand celui-ci dévorait son repas. Elle pensait à Pattenrond. Que lui était il arrivé? Son pauvre chat.

Mais heureuse d'avoir trouvé un petit animal vulnérable consola sa peine. Il la suivit au salon ou il se coucha sur ses genoux, ronronnant fortement. Elle le caressa et vit la tête stupéfaite de son enseignant.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Vous n'aimez pas les chats? Parce que moi j'ai bien l'intention de le garder avec nous! Il nous faut lui trouver un nom…Voyons… Flocon! Nous t'appellerons comme ça! s'exclama t elle toute heureuse, en le caressant.

-J'espère en tout cas qu'on ne va pas le regretter, annonça t il soucieux avant de repartir dans la cuisine.

La neige avait trempé ses vêtements Elle décida de prendre une bonne douche chaude. Elle vit le félin se lover dans le fauteuil et s'endormir. Elle monta et décida d'utiliser la salle de bain de son professeur. Il n'y verrait pas d'inconvénients. Elle ferma la porte, se déshabilla, et entra dans la douche. La sensation de l'eau chaude l'apaisait. Elle resta sous le jet au moins 15 bonnes minutes avant de se savonner le corps et les cheveux. Puis, elle s'enroula dans une douce serviette en coton avant de se rendre compte qu'elle avait oublié de prendre des vêtements propres. Espérant de ne pas se faire surprendre dans cette tenue, elle parcourut des yeux la chambre avant de sortir. Ouf, il n'était pas la! Elle s'empressa d'aller dans le couloir, se retourna pour refermer doucement la porte de la chambre du maitre des potions. Elle sursauta et poussa un petit cri de surprise lorsqu'elle pivota sur elle pour aller dans la sienne. Elle lâcha ses vêtements sales qui tombèrent à terre.

-Pro…professeur…je…euh

Sévérus qui s'était demandé ou pouvait être son élève en voyant le chat seul et endormit était monté au première ou il fit une rencontre pour le moins surprenante. La griffondor était nue sous _**sa**_ serviette, mouillée, ses cheveux gouttaient de petites perles d'eau. Elle n'était pas très couverte, le linge blanc ne dissimulant pas ses belles et longues jambes ainsi que ses formes si féminines. Après avoir sursauté à sa vue et émit un petit cri, elle ramassa ses vêtements tombés au sol. Elle aurait du s'en abstenir. De la ou il était, il avait une vision plus que plongeante sur sa poitrine dévoilée au trois quarts. Elle se redressa, rouge de honte, et s'excusa.

-J'ai utilisé votre salle de bains. J'espère que ca ne vous dérange pas.

Il lui lança un regard noir sans équivoque avant de la laisser rejoindre sa chambre. Il ne put s'empêcher, à son passage, d'observer ses formes au dos. Il reprit ses esprits et regagna son antre.

Hermione, toute confuse, entra et ferma aussitôt sa porte en reprenant son souffle. Cette situation l'avait plus qu'embarrassée. Elle sentait encore ses joues empourprées. Elle s'habilla en hâte essayant d'oublier cette rencontre.

Sa brosse? Ou était-elle? Si elle ne se coiffait pas maintenant, elle ressemblerait à un mouton frisé! Elle se souvint alors de l'avoir prise au matin pou se coiffer dans la salle de bains de son ainé. Elle ressortit dans le corridor, frappa à sa porte mais personne ne répondit. Il devait surement être redescendu. Elle s'engouffra une nouvelle fois dans cette pièce discrètement et ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain. Le serpentard se retourna, sans aucun vêtement sur lui, prêt à prendre sa douche.

-Mais que faites vous la, bon sang? hurla t il hystérique, sa voix montant quelque peu dans les aigus.

Il était visiblement gêné et s'était empressé de saisir une serviette pour cacher ses parties intimes. Mais son embarra était loin de surpasser celui d'Hermione, abasourdie par cette découverte. Elle fit demi tour sans un mot, ferma la porte en trombe et se rua au rez-de-chaussée. Une fois assise, elle se mit à rire légèrement en repensant à l'expression de son professeur. Le chat vint se frotter à elle qui le câlina, encore amusée par cette situation. Et puis après s'être ressaisit, elle se rappela les détails de son anatomie. Qui aurait pensé que ce cher Sévérus était aussi bien équipé? Et ses fesses waouh! A présent, elle ne pouvait s'enlever son image de la tête. Mais elle ne préférait pas imaginer quand il sortirait de la douche! Vingt minutes passèrent. Hermione qui s'était occupée à lire l'entendit redescendre visiblement bien énervé! Sa colère ne s'était pas dissipée durant tout ce temps. Hermione s'apprêtait à s'excuser auprès de lui mais il la devança et lui cria:

-Qui vous a donné le droit de venir me déranger? Vous ai-je importuné quand vous la preniez, vous? NON!

-Professeur, je…

-Et puis arrêtez de jouer à ce petit jeu avec moi!

-Quel jeu? J'ai jam…

-Vous savez très bien de quoi je parle! Petite…aguicheuse!

-Moi aguicheuse?

Le ton d'Hermione s'éleva aussi.

-Oui! Vous! Vous vous amusez à vous pavaner toute nue sous mon nez, à me préparer des numéros de charme comme votre petit diner…

-Mais vous hallucinez? Qui m'a invité à danser après, hein?

-La n'est pas la question! Vous n'avez pas à me narguer de cette façon. Je suis encore votre professeur!

-Arrêtez de vous faire des illusions! Vous voulez que je vous dise? Si vous étiez le dernier homme sur terre, JAMAIS je la repeuplerai avec vous, JAMAIS!

Sévérus était rouge de colère, serrait des poings et les veines de ses tempes gonflaient et palpitaient fortement. Hermione regrettait d'avoir dit cette phrase mais c'était trop tard. Il allait probablement la tuer. Il s'approcha d'elle, l'air furax mais contrairement à ce que pensait la griffondor, il la plaqua contre lui sauvagement et l'embrassa avec fougue. Elle répondit à son baiser passionnel après un petit temps d'égarement. Elle dut reconnaitre qu'il embrassait à merveille. Leur baiser aurait pu durer longtemps si le chat ne les avait pas dérangés en se frottant à leurs jambes et en miaulant fortement. Sévérus qui reprit ses esprits et comprit ce que le mélange de colère et de désir avait généré s'écarta d'elle brutalement. Hagard, il se gratta la tête, se racla la gorge puis porta son attention sur le chat ne voulant pas affronter le regard de la jeune femme.

-Je ferais bien de lui mettre des journaux au sol pour qu'il fasse ses besoins.

Et sur cette réplique, il s'en alla la laissant béate d'incompréhension. Il venait réellement de l'embrasser? Peu de temps avant qu'il se jette sur elle langoureusement, ils allaient en venir aux mains. Elle avait cru la dernière minute de sa vie s'écouler mais c'était probablement la minute la plus intense de toute son existence qu'elle venait de vivre avec lui. Mais que lui avait il prit? Elle sentait encore le contact ardent et sensuel de sa bouche contre la sienne. Elle se toucha les lèvres en repensant a cet échange plus que surprenant. Elle en avait encore des frissons. Serait-elle attirée par son professeur? Non, impossible et pourtant… Pourquoi restait-elle immobile dans le salon en songeant désespérément à retrouver ses lèvres?

Sévérus qui s'était réfugié dans la cuisine se maudissait de tout son être. Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui était passé par l'esprit? Pourquoi l'avait il embrassé? Pourtant contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pu penser, celle-ci ne l'avait pas repoussé bien au contraire… Elle avait répondu ardemment à son baiser et semblait presque déçu de s'être interrompu. Se rendait-il compte de ce qu'il pensait? Il s'agissait encore de son élève!

Le petit chat n'avait pas tardé à salir le petit coin installé par Rogue. Il gratta bruyamment le journal avec ses griffes et repartit dans le salon, probablement pour dormir.

Confus, il ne savait pas trop quoi faire et ne voulait pas affronter sa réaction. Il s'en voulait tellement pour ce moment de faiblesse. Il s'empressa de retourner dans sa chambre.

Hermione entendit la porte du haut claquer après avoir pris le chat dans ses bras. D'un côté, ca l'arrangeait de ne pas le voir. Que ce seraient ils dit après tout? Son enseignant avait perdu sans doute la tête avec tous ses évènements! Elle décida de tirer un trait dessus pour le moment.

A SUIVRE!!!!

Qu'en pensez-vous? N'hésitez pas à me le dire…


	6. Un peu d’amour dans ce monde

Attention!! Chapitre pouvant heurter la sensibilité des plus jeunes!!!!!!

Désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps à écrire la suite

BONNE LECTURE!!!!

**Chapitre 6****: Un peu d'amour dans ce monde**

Durant la semaine qui suivit, ils ne se parlèrent quasiment plus. Ils s'évitaient à vrai dire. Gênés tous les deux par ce moment d'intimité inconvenant, ils ne préféraient pas rencontrer l'autre.

Un soir, Hermione qui lisait un livre sur son lit eut froid et décida d'aller au salon afin de s'allumer un bon feu de cheminée pour se réchauffer. Elle descendit et stoppa ses pas quand elle vit son professeur qui avait eu la même idée. Elle l'observa dans l'encadrement de la porte discrètement et le vit avec le petit chat, assis sur le canapé. Il caressait affectueusement le matou en lui parlant doucement puis le gratta au cou.

-Tu aimes les câlins, oh oui, ça te gratte là…

Le minou ferma les yeux et sortait sa petite langue à répétition en savourant les grattements habiles de Sévérus. Hermione qui assistait de loin à la scène eut un petit sourire d'amusement et d'attendrissement pour ces deux la. Le chat appréciait visiblement le maitre des potions et adorait se câliner à lui.

-Je croyais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de le recueillir, osa t elle dire en entrant dans le salon.

Il stoppa net ses attentions envers le chat et le repoussa. Ce dernier vexé préféra aller voir Hermione qui l'accueilli dans ses bras avec un grand sourire.

-Vous savez, vous n'êtes pas obligé de vous conduire méchamment et avec indifférence. Nous ne sommes plus à Poudlard, remarqua t elle, en s'asseyant a ses cotes de manière très proche.

L'enseignant gêné par cette proximité préférait se lever et repartir dans sa chambre.

-Professeur, restez, supplia la griffondor en lui saisissant le bras pour le refaire s'assoir. Je ne supporte plus cette situation. Je m'ennuie profondément et en plus nous nous ne parlons jamais. Je vous ai répété que je m'excusais pour l'histoire de la douche. Vous ne pensez pas que l'on pourrait tout oublier et repartir à zéro? Je sais que dans le passé nous avons eu quelques différents mais à présent tout a changé. Nous n'habitons plus dans le même monde. J'aimerais vous connaitre, parler de chose et d'autre avec vous. Je me sens trop seule dans cette maison. J'en ai marre de ce silence entre nous. Si c'est le baiser qui vous ennui on efface tout.

Justement, lui, il ne pouvait pas! S'il évitait tout contact avec elle, c'était uniquement pour ne pas commettre quelque chose de stupide et d'irresponsable. Il s'était tellement habitué à cette présence si féminine. Ses touches de parfum qu'il sentait dans la maison l'envoutaient peu à peu. Il restait silencieux et songeur, le chat de nouveau sur lui alors que la jeune femme avait mis un peu de musique. Elle dansait lentement devant le feu de cheminée en chantant discrètement le refrain de la chanson. Telle une déesse, pensa Sévérus, elle tournoyait sur elle avec volupté. Sa robe de chambre s'ouvrit et dévoila une légère nuisette rouge. Il voulait détacher ces yeux de cette magnifique vision mais n'y arrivait pas. Ilétait hypnotisé. C'était indéniable. Plus les jours passaient et plus il pensait à elle différemment. Ce qu'il craignait était arrivé. Vivre avec Hermione, une jeune élève devenue une belle femme l'avait amené à ressentir de l'affection pour elle.

Il fut extrait de ses pensées par la proposition plus qu'alléchante de la sorcière.

-Vous dansez? demanda t elle en lui saisissant les deux mains.

Elle l'attira vers elle et commença à se déhancher en rythme avec la musique en tentant de l'entrainer également.

Elle tourna autour de lui de façon sensuelle. S'en rendait elle compte?

-Enlevez ca vous serez plus à l'aise, ordonna t elle en dégrafant son habituel cape noire qu'elle jeta sur le canapé avant de tourbillonner une fois de plus autour de lui.

Elle posa ses mains viriles sur ses hanches et voulait l'amener à danser aussi mais il restait immobile.

-Hermione, arrêtez!

Elle stoppa net ses déhanchements en l'entendant prononcer son prénom.

-Pourquoi?

-Nous ne vous rendez pas compte. Vous êtes si attirante, avait il susurré à son oreille.

Hermione rougit légèrement sur ces traits encore juvéniles. Elle souri et répondit:

-Et alors? En lui murmurant également ses mots.

-Et alors je suis votre professeur, renchérit il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Ca ne vous a pas dérangé l'autre fois pourtant, dit-elle en mentionnant leur baiser.

-Je n'aurais pas du, continua t il sur le même ton de remord.

-Vous croyez? Chuchota la brune avant de poser délicatement ses lèvres sur sa bouche.

Il répondit immédiatement et remua ses lèvres contre les siennes avidement. Il la rapprocha de lui, fou de désir pour elle, et posa sa main droite sur son visage et l'autre au bas du dos. Elle osa franchir le seuil de ses lèvres avec sa langue et lui caressa la sienne ardemment. Leurs respirations comme leurs battements de cœurs s'accélérèrent au fur et à mesure que la passion s'amplifiait entre leurs corps. Hermione balada ses mains sur son torse musclé et viril. Il s'arracha de sa bouche pour la poser dans son cou ou il l'embrassa à de multiples reprises ce qui fit gémir la griffondor de plaisir. Il l'allongea sur le canapé et la couvrit une nouvelle fois de baisers sensuels. Il parcouru sa peau en la dénudant quelques peu de sa robe de chambre. Il pressa ses lèvres avec douceur au bas du cou et descendit peu à peu jusqu'à sa poitrine dévoilé presque en totalité. Il passa ses mains sous sa nuisette et lui caressa ses cuisses en remontant délicatement jusqu'au ventre pour terminer ses gestes jusqu'à ses seins qu'il n'hésita pas à toucher tendrement avec de multiples caresses. La jeune femme, aux joues rougies par cette tendresse érotique, sentait de nombreuses vagues de chaleur la submergées. Elle caressa avec agilité les cheveux noirs de son compagnon, savourant chaque seconde de ce moment. Soudain, le chat bondit sur le dos de Sévérus et miaula plusieurs fois stoppant l'élan de désir de son maitre.

-Flocon, gronda t il.

-Je crois bien qu'il est jaloux, remarqua la griffondor dans un rire amusé.

-Je le comprends, fit-il avant de l'embrasser langoureusement.

Elle sentit soudainement l'excitation de son professeur grossir contre son sexe. Et elle redoubla ses baisers. Elle se frotta d'autant plus contre lui et la preuve de son désir.

-mmmmm…oui..mmmmm c'est chaud, gémit elle en sentant la chaleur monté dans le creux de ses reins.

Il allait passer la main sou sa petit culotte désirant lui caresser son petit bouton de chair quand Hermione sursauta brusquement et stoppa net ses caresses en s'écriant:

-C'est brulant!

Elle se desserra de l'étreinte de son professeur, le repoussa un peu trop vivement, se releva et fouilla dans une des ses poches de sa robe de chambre.

-La pièce! Elle est chaude!

Sévérus qui fronçait ses sourcils ne comprenant pas de quoi elle parlait la vit sortir un gallion d'or. Elle observa sa frange et put lire l'heure et la date d'aujourd'hui.

Elle ne s'était jamais séparée de cette pièce et ce qu'elle attendait désespérément était arrivé, enfin! Un de ses amis et membre de l'armée de Dumbledore était en vie!

-En vie! répétait elle sans cesse, heureuse de sentir la chaleur du métal entre ces doigts.

-C'est incroyable! s'exclama t elle sous les yeux de son enseignant visiblement déçu d'avoir été interrompu dans cet élan passionnel.

-Ca ne va pas? demanda la griffondor, remarquant l'air stupéfait de son ainé, le sourire accroché à ses lèvres.

-Euh, si si mais une question. Comment allez-vous savoir qui est vivant et comment le retrouver?

Cette remarqua mina quelque peu le moral de la jeune femme

-Je n'en sais rien, avoua-t-elle.

Elle prit sa baguette et murmura une formule contre la pièce pour inscrire l'heure qu'il était. Elle ne changea pas la date. Il fallait qu'elle fasse savoir qu'un autre membre était en vie. Elle rangea ensuite le gallion ou il s'était trouvé.

Cet évènement lui avait fait oublié ce qu'elle venait de vivre avec son professeur. La pensée qu'un de ses amis venait d'activer son gallion pour communiquer avec les autres membres l'a préoccupait. Comment allait-elle fairepour le retrouver? Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre et fixa tristement la lune en réfléchissant à un moyen. Elle avait beau retourner la situation dans tous les sens, elle restait au point mort. Sévérus qui avait eu du mal à calmer son désir décida d'aller se chercher quelque chose à manger dans la cuisine lorsqu'un BAM retentit violement suivi du cri effrayé de la brune.

Un être en décomposition, des lambeaux de chair en sang tombant de son visage, grattait férocement à la fenêtre. Hermione qui avait été a quelques centimètres de la, pour seul rempart une fine plaque de verre, avait reculé vivement dans son hurlement de terreur. Il tapait violement contre la vitre en laissant des trainées de sang coagulé sur le verre. Son gémissement s'entendait de dehors. Sévérus accourut vers elle, la protégea contre lui ne réalisant à peine qu'ils n'étaient plus en sécurité à présent. La forme mortuaire disparut soudain.

-Ou est-il? cria t elle affolée.

-Hermione! Écoute-moi! Va te réfugier dans ta chambre! Je vais m'en occuper!

-NON! Vous allez vous faire tuer! Je ne veux pas, s'exclama t elle en pleurs et terrorisée par cette créature rodant autour d'eux cherchant surement par tous les moyens possible à rentrer.

Le chat s'était mis sur le rebord intérieur de la fenêtre et sifflait férocement.

-C'est un ordre Miss Granger! Allez en haut et enfermer vous! Cria t il furieux du refus de son élève à lui obéir.

Il avait peur lui aussi. Peur pour elle en particulier. Il s'était juré de la protéger. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de sortir dehors et de le tuer une bonne fois pour toute.

Hermione qui murmurait difficilement un non dans ses sanglots fut poussée dans les escaliers.

-Non! Sévérus! Je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive malheur! Implora t elle se retournant vivement vers lui, sur la deuxième marche de l'escalier, le tenant à sa robe de sorcier avec force.

-Je vous promets! Il ne m'arrivera rien! Maintenant montez!

A contre cœur, elle allait lui obéir. Mais avant de le laisser seul face à ce monstre, elle se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa fougueusement en espérant que ce ne serait pas le dernier.

-Allez, Hermione, le temps presse, acheva t il en la dirigeant vers le haut.

Elle courra vers le palier et se réfugia non dans sa chambre mais dans celle de son enseignant. Elle s'enferma.

Il l'entendit monter précipitamment, en pleurs. La porte se referma dans un clic. Il respira lentement et profondément. Il s'empara de la hache qui laissait toujours dans l'entrée et déverrouilla silencieusement la porte qui menait dehors. Il sortit dehors prudemment, les mains fermement sur son arme. Le brouillard s'était levé. Il n'arrivait pas à distinguer les arbres des bois. Il tendit l'oreille, et scruta l'obscurité. Tout était calme. Ou pouvait-il être? Il alla à gauche, en direction de la fenêtre d'où il était apparu sans abaisser sa garde. Il vit avec dégout la trace ensanglantée sur le carreau.

Hermione, réfugiée dans la chambre, regardait à travers la vitre, angoissée et en pleurs. Mais tout ce qu'elle voyait était l'épaisse couche de brumes. Elle attendait dans un silence d'outre tombe. Un quart d'heure venait de se dérouler et aucune nouvelle de son professeur.

Sévérus, après s'être attardé non loin de la fenêtre, avait fait le tour de la maison mais sans trace du zombie. Il se dit que ce serait dangereux de s'aventurer plus loin. Dans ce brouillard impénétrable, il ne verrait même pas ses pieds! Il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, toujours en alerte. Il n'eut le temps de déverrouiller la porte que la créature qui se tapissait dans l'ombre de la brume se jeta sur lui avec férocité. Il se retourna juste à temps et évita la morsure du mort. Il lâcha sa hache pour l'écarter de lui suffisamment afin d'éviter toute contamination. Malgré les membres ankylosés et pourrissant du cadavre, il était doté d'une force maléfique. Sa bave noir et putride tacha à plusieurs reprises les vêtements du professeur. Une odeur nauséabonde s'échappait de son corps putréfié. Dans un sursaut d'adrénaline, Sévérus le repoussa à terre violemment, ramassa en toute hâte son arme et avant que la forme cadavérique ne se soit relevée, il leva sa hache et l'abattit sur lui, en lui tranchant brutalement son cou, séparant sa tête du reste. Il fut recouvert littéralement de sang, se protégeant de cette vague rouge comme il le pouvait. Il s'essuya le visage avec le revers de sa manche et observa la forme gisant à terre. Elle était bel et bien morte à présent.

Il rentra chez lui, ferma la porte et vit dans quel état cette confrontation l'avait amené. Un mélange de sang et de liquide noirâtre recouvrait ses cheveux et ses habits dans une odeur plus qu'immonde.

Hermione qui avait entendu du bruit en bas trembla de terreur. Et si son enseignant revenait transformé? Elle serait seule dorénavant et aurait elle la force du surmonter cette horrible situation? Une marcha craqua. Quelque chose arrivait. Elle déglutit difficilement en l'entendant avancer doucement vers la pièce ou elle se trouvait. La poignée tourna mais la porte était verrouillée. Elle entendit un murmure. Puis ce murmure devint plus fort:

-Miss Granger! Vous êtes derrière! Ouvrez-moi bon sang!

Elle ne savait pas si elle devait être soulagée en entendant la voix de son ainé. Il avait l'air épuisé. Elle l'entendit forcer de plus en plus sur la poignée. Elle sortit de son état paralysé de terreur et le fit entrer en espérant ne pas le regretter.

Rogue qui n'en pouvait plus sentait la nausée remué son ventre douloureusement. Il reprit son souffle et retourna violemment la poignée. Il avait peur. Dans la bataille, il craignait avoir été blessé et avec les litres de sang infesté déversés sur lui, il redoutait le pire. Il devait à tout prix se laver en urgence et inspecter les moindres recoins de son épiderme. Mais pourquoi diable s'était elle réfugié dans SA chambre? Il ne devait pas la voir ni l'approcher de peur de la contaminer ou pire… Elle lui ouvrit. Son visage reflétait toute l'inquiétude qu'elle avait du subir durant son absence. Il aurait aimé la serrer dans ses bras et la réconforter de sa présence mais la situation dans laquelle il était demandait son départ. Il devait durcir le ton même si son cœur lui disait le contraire:

-Miss Granger, sortez de ma chambre! Immédiatement!

-Mais je…

-Tout de suite! Hurla t il, lui-même apeuré par sa silhouette en sang.

Hermione qui l'avait vu entrer affaibli et dans un état pitoyable ne se sentait pas de force à faire face à sa volonté. Bien qu'elle aurait préférée rester avec lui même si le risque d'une contamination trottait dans son esprit, elle obéit et retourna dans sa chambre en quatrième vitesse, sans un mot.

Sévérus verrouilla sa porte et se précipita dans la salle de bain. Il se déshabilla, et alla sous le jet d'eau brulant qu'il avait fait couler. Il se frotta énergiquement le corps. Puis lorsqu'il eut fini, il se sécha et observa son corps à la recherche d'une quelconque blessure qui aurait pu l'infecter. Mais, visiblement, il n'avait eu aucune blessure ni coupure. Il respira profondément, sa tête appuyé contre le miroir avec lequel il s'était examiné. Il avait si peur. Plus pour elle que lui. En parlant de la jeune femme, il l'entendit frapper à sa porte, effrayée.

-Professeur! Ouvrez-moi! Je vous en prie, sanglotait-elle, effondrée contre la porte fermée. J'ai si peur.

Il s'enroula d'une serviette de bain et alla lui ouvrir. Lorsqu'elle entendit le cliquetis de la serrure, elle se releva et le vit dans l'encadrement, torse nu, un drap de bain enroulé autour de sa taille. Elle s'essuya le visage en larme et entra.

-Professeur, ca va? Réussi t elle à dire malgré l'énorme boule de terreur et de détresse dans sa gorge.

Il fit non de la tête avant de s'assoir sur son lit et d'énoncer:

-J'étais tellement recouvert de son sang que j'ai eu peur d'être contaminé. Je ne pense pas l'être. Je n'ai pas vu de blessure ouverte qui aurait pu…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Sévérus lui semblait si vulnérable en cet instant. Sans un mot, elle alla vers lui, prit place à ses côtés et commença à regarder sa peau, en quête d'une plaie qu'il n'aurait pu voir. Elle parcourut sa peau avec ces petits doigts, la nuque, le cou, le dos.

Elle ne voyait rien d'alertant. Elle était si proche de lui. Et ces caresses si douces si habiles sur lui. Elle stoppa ses gestes quand elle vit que son enseignant la regardait intensément. Sans en dire davantage, il l'embrassa fougueusement. Elle lui répondit avec la même avidité. Il l'allongea sur le lit, ses lèvres pressé contre les siennes dans un baiser langoureux. Elle se délecta de cet instant de tendresse et de désir. Elle se mit à l'aise sur son lit, son professeur couché sur elle, entre ses cuisses. L'envie monta en lui, ce qu'il ne put cacher à la griffondor qui sentit contre elle son sexe prendre volume et forme. Ce détail l'excita encore plus. Elle se frotta habilement contre son corps en voulant beaucoup plus. Elle voulait le sentir en elle plus que tout. La serviette de l'homme se desserra dévoilant son pénis en érection. Tout en continuant ses baisers passionnés, la jeune femme glissa sa main sur son bas ventre pour empoigner ardemment son sexe dur. Il sursauta au contact de sa douce main contre son gland mais appréciant ses mouvements il se laissa faire. Soudain, elle stoppa et l'incita à basculer pour se mettre sur le dos. Elle alla sur lui, l'embrassa énergiquement avant de se décrocher de sa bouche pour poser la sienne sur son membre en érection. Les gémissements répétés de son professeur la fit accélérer ses va et vient buccales. Elle lécha toute la longueur de son pénis puis titilla son gland avec l'extrémité de sa langue experte. Elle recommença à le sucer avidement mais Rogue qui sentait la jouissance approcher l'arrêta net.

- Allonge-toi, murmura le maitre des potions.

Elle s'exécuta et se laissa faire quand il déboutonna son jean pour le lui enlever rapidement. Hermione en profita pour se débarrasser de son haut et retira son soutien gorge. Il lécha l'intérieur de ses cuisses avant de retirer avec la même vitesse sa petite culotte. Son intimité lui fut enfin dévoilé et il n'avait qu'une envie: la posséder corps et âme.

Il entrouvrit ses lèvres avant de titiller son petit bouton de chair. Il lécha doucement en insistant bien sur celui-ci. La brune gémissait de plus en plus fort sous ses caresses exquises. Il inséra un doigt dans son vagin accueillant et humide puis mit le deuxième et débuta de rapides mouvements en suçant toujours son clitoris avec excitation. Elle se tortilla sentant qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à hurler son plaisir. Il accéléra le rythme plus celle-ci gémissait de satisfaction. Ses parois vaginales se resserrèrent et elle hurla sa jouissance. Sévérus plus qu'excité n'attendit pas davantage. Il fit entrer son sexe en elle doucement, glissant sans difficulté et commença ses va et vient. Elle se cambra sous ses pénétrations qui se firent de plus en plus profondes et fortes. Elle captura ses lèvres et joua avec sa langue alors qu'il lui faisait l'amour avec passion. Le plaisir montait en crescendo. N'en pouvant plus de désir, il sentit la jouissance arriver et éjacula en elle dans un cri de satisfaction. Elle suivit pour la seconde fois quelques secondes après, regardant son amant intensément.

Il l'embrassa avec amour avant de se retirer et de s'allonger à ses côtés. Elle se blottit contre lui, pleinement satisfaite et heureuse. Le monde avait cessé de tourner pour ce couple pendant qu'ils exprimaient leurs désirs. Oublié l'horreur des événements. Ce qui comptait à leurs yeux se trouvait respectueusement à leurs côtés. Ils s'endormirent épuisés mais épanouis par ce moment de complicité et d'intimité.

**A SUIVRE…**

Quelle chanceuse cette Hermione, hein?

Qu'en avez-vous pensé?????


	7. La lettre

NON! Je n'abandonne pas mes fics. Rassurez-vous!!!!

Merci pour vos commentaires. Je les adore et m'encourage toujours à écrire la suite!

**Chapitre 7: ****La lettre**

Hermione se réveilla, entièrement nue dans un lit. Un lit qui n'était pas le sien mais qui était celui de son professeur de potion. Avec lequel elle avait couché avant de s'endormir paisiblement dans ses bras. Mais le problème lorsqu'elle revint au monde réel fut qu'elle ne le trouva pas à ses cotés. Elle se redressa brutalement du lit craignant le pire pour lui. La couverture tomba et dévoila à la lueur de plusieurs bougies ses seins dévêtus de tous vêtements. Elle respira de soulagement lorsqu'elle le vit le nez sur son chaudron. Elle reprit instinctivement la couverture pour cacher sa poitrine quand les événements du soir lui revinrent en tête. Elle avait couché avec son professeur.

Il était absorbé par ce qu'il faisait et ne vit pas qu'elle était réveillée. Sa voix douce l'extirpa avec surprise de ses pensées.

-Pourquoi ne pas avoir allumé la lumière? Nous n'avons plus de courant?

-Non. Ce qui ne prodigue rien de bon.

A cette pensée, elle frissonna. Le monde sombrait peu à peu dans l'obscurité.

-Que faites vous? demanda t elle en s'habillant discrètement. Elle n'était pas encore à l'aise avec lui. Bien qu'ils aient partagé un moment de complicité, elle préférait conserver encore son intimité. Elle s'approcha de lui et découvrit sur un coin du bureau une chemise ensanglantée.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ca? Questionna t elle alertée.

-Ne touchez pas. C'est le sang du zombie qui m'a attaqué tout à l'heure. J'essai de trouver un remède pour les guérir ou alors je ne sais pas trop encore.

Sévérus avait senti l'odeur de sa propre mort en respirant avec dégout celle du mort qui l'avait agressé. La perspective de se retrouver dans cet état ne le réconfortait en aucun cas. Surtout que cette situation pourrait se reproduire mais pas seulement pour lui. Il craignait pour la vie de sa protégé et voulait coute que coute trouver un antidote à ce virus.

-Vous pensez que ca va marcher? Je veux dire, cette chose s'est sans doute produite suite à des manipulations moldues: génétiques, biologiques ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. La magie va-t-elle pouvoir arranger ça? Je ne sais pas, fit-elle sceptique.

-Miss Granger, votre déduction vous fait défaut ce soir. Dois je vous fais remarquer qu'avant l'attaque de Poudlard nous n'en avons pas entendu parler. Je mettrai ma main au feu que c'est au cœur même du château que l'épidémie a commencé.

-Vous croyez? fit-elle étonnée.

-Oui! répondit il catégorique. La magie a engendré cette horreur et je pense fortement que c'est elle-même qui peut arranger la situation. De toute façon, ca ne coute rien d'essayer.

Sévérus semblait confiant face à la griffondor et pourtant il ne savait pas ou il se dirigeait. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'idée sur les substances à utiliser ni comment s'y prendre. Mais il ne voulait pas la décevoir.

-Je vais vous aider.

-Non! Ce n'est pas une bonne idée!

-Si j'y tiens. Il faut absolument éradiquer cette épidémie. Et ce n'est pas une proposition! Je vais vous apporter mon aide que vous le vouliez ou non!

Ils se turent pendant une bonne heure et lurent en silence des vieux et rares ouvrages de potions que Sévérus conservait avec précaution. Il parcourait rapidement les bouquins mais en ne loupant aucune lettre de ce qu'ils disaient. Soudain, un passage sur une potion l'interpella.

-Ecoutez ça:

«La potion de l'invulnérabilité. Ingrédients, préparation et mise en garde…. La concoction de cette potion requiert un savoir faire plus qu'expert. Elle n'est pas à mettre entre toutes les mains. Une erreur et elle peut déployer une force terrible de destruction. Un seul cas a pu être répertorié depuis des millénaires. Ce fut longtemps un mystère pour les plus brillants sorciers. Le mystère de la disparition de la civilisation de l'ile de pâques restait inexpliqué jusqu'à ce que Leopold Grindwild découvre la véritable raison de ce malheur. Une potion de puissance, celle de l'invulnérabilité en était à priori la cause. Elle a été manipulée avec trop d'orgueil et a causé la mort de la quasi-totalité de l'ile. Malheureusement, son remède est encore inconnu.»

Sévérus leva les yeux de son bouquin après avoir lu à son élève ce passage. Mais celle-ci n'avait pas du entendre sa lecteur car elle s'était écroulé de fatigue sur son livre. Il sourit en la voyant ainsi, posa son livre et la prit délicatement dans ses bras pour le recoucher dans son lit. Elle émit un très bref gémissement mais ne revint pas à elle. Il la borda affectueusement sous les couvertures, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et regagna sa chaise pour travailler encore sur ses recherches.

Hermione ouvrit peu à peu les yeux dérangée par la lumière du jour. Elle avait dormi paisiblement et se sentait en forme. Elle s'étira dans le lit mais rétracta vite ses membres lorsqu'elle heurta le corps endormi de son professeur. Elle ne le réveilla pas pour autant heureusement. Soudain son attention fut attirée vers la fenêtre. Quelque chose grattait à la vitre mais quoi? Ca ne pouvait être un mort, comment aurait il pu atteindre l'étage. Néanmoins intriguée, elle se leva et s'avança vers le bruit. Avec étonnement, elle aperçut une petite chouette griffant le carreau, visiblement frigorifiée. Elle lui ouvrit rapidement et l'accueillit dans la chambre. Elle émit un petit hululement avant de lui présenter une lettre. Le maitre des potions, en entendant l'oiseau, se réveilla et se dressa rapidement à côtés de son élève plus que surpris par cet invité inattendu.

-Qu'est ce que c'est? demanda t il à la griffondor.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit elle en ouvrant le parchemin avec précipitation. Cette écriture! Je la reconnais! Mais oui c'est Harry! fit-elle, fébrile d'émotion en découvrant un mot de son ami survivant.

«Hermione,

J'espère sincèrement que tu liras cette lettre même si je ne sais pas ou tu te trouves. Je ne veux même pas penser à l'hypothèse que tu ne pourrais plus être de ce monde. Je sens au fond de moi que tu es toujours en vie et prie pour que tu la reçoives! J'ai survécu (encore) mais cette fois, je ne suis pas seul! Une vingtaine d'élèves s'est miraculeusement extirpé des griffes de ces choses, indemnes. Mais depuis, il s'en est passé des mésaventures et à présent nous ne sommes plus que neuf. Je prie pour leurs âmes. Parmi eux se trouvaient Dean, Parvati, Lee Jordan, Cho, Dennis Crivey, Hannah Abbot, Marietta Edgecombe, et Michael Corner.

Ron, Ginny, Luna, Padma, Colin, Drago, Neville et Susan Bones sont toujours en vie et à mes côtés. Nous avons regagné un centre commercial et sommes à l'abri. Nous avons assez de nourritures, des vêtements, et la sécurité de l'endroit. Cependant, nous sommes constamment encerclés par ces monstres et n'avons plus aucun moyen de transports. Le transplanage peut sembler intéressant mais malheureusement nous ne savons pas où aller. Sans parler que si nous transplanons, nous ne saurons qu'au dernier instant si l'endroit était sur. Tous ce que j'espère, c'est que tu liras ces mots, saine et sauve. La dernière fois que nous t'avons vu, tu étais avec Rogue. Faite qu'il soit à tes côtés pour te protéger (je n'aurais jamais pensé dire ces paroles un jour!) Je t'ai écrit l'adresse du centre en bas. On t'attendra chaque jour sur le toit à midi. Nous pensons tous à toi et espérons te voir encore.

Harry»

Ainsi, ils étaient en vie! Ses meilleurs amis sains et saufs! Elle relut une bonne dizaine de fois la lettre avant que Sévérus la lui prenne en lui disant qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Heureuse, elle sauta dans les bras de son amant, de nombreuses larmes de joies aux yeux. Il la tint fermement dans ses bras, heureux lui aussi de la sentir pleine de vie et d'espoir. Cependant, il craignait leurs retrouvailles. Comment allaient-ils réagir lorsqu'ils sauront pour elle et lui?

Quoiqu'il en soit, ils ne pouvaient rester ici, menacés par le danger qu'il y avait dans le voisinage. Ils s'habillèrent vite, prirent quelques affaires et les réduisirent avec un sort. Ils allaient s'y rendre par la voie des airs. Hermione était impatiente de les revoir bien qu'elle aimait être seule avec son professeur devenu si intime. Sévérus appréhendait de plus en plus ce moment. Surtout que sa compagne ne lui avait pas touché un mot de leur relation face aux évènements actuels. Ils avaient tout de même fait l'amour cette nuit. Alors qu'ils allaient descendre sans bruit l'escalier, les oreilles aux aguets, Hermione le retint alors qu'il allait poser le pied sur la première marche.

-Sévérus! Pour toi et moi, cette nuit… Je pense que…

-Oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire. C'était une énorme erreur de notre part et tu le regrette à présent, fit-il sèchement.

-Non, pas du tout. J'ai adoré tu sais. Mais je pense qu'il faut garder cela secret pour le moment, annonça t elle le teint rosi par les sentiments pour son ainé qui s'insinuaient dans son cœur.

Et sans en dire davantage, elle l'embrassa avidement.

Ainsi, ils sortirent rapidement de la maison, et s'envola dans le ciel, pour rejoindre les autres survivants de cette catastrophe.

A SUIVRE!!!!

Petit commentaire peut être?


	8. Un voyage mouvementé

**Et un petit chapitre, un!**

**Chapitre 8: Voyage mouvementé**

Hermione et Sévérus avait prit la direction du centre commercial depuis une demi heure maintenant. Ils volèrent près d'une horloge qui indiquait onze heures. Avant de s'envoler vers d'autres horizons, la griffondor avait saisi leur petit chat, Flocon, alors que le petit matou voulait se dégourdir les pattes dans le jardin enneigé. Il était à présent confortablement installé dans son manteau bien au chaud, contre la poitrine de la protégée et elle pouvait même le sentir ronronner doucement. Elle tenait le minou d'une main et de l'autre s'agrippait à son professeur. Heureusement que Flocon était encore un petit chaton, sinon elle aurait eu beaucoup de mal à garder son équilibre sur le balai qui fouettait l'air rapidement. Sévérus dirigeait le vol tout en jetant quelques coups d'œil à la carte géographique moldue jointe avec le parchemin. Il indiquait le centre commercial ou se trouvait les rescapés de Poudlard.

Ils volèrent encore et encore dans un froid tétanisant. Elle commençait à avoir des crampes au bras tenant le félin et se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise sur le manche. Elle ne sut combien de temps ils avaient passé le clocher indiquant l'heure. Elle était perplexe maintenant. Ils auraient du arriver depuis longtemps maintenant. Le soleil était quasiment au zénith. Il était donc bientôt midi.

-Sévérus! Que se passe t il? On aurait du atterrir depuis longtemps maintenant! Je commence à ne plus sentir mes bras, gémit elle fortement, son visage crispé de froid.

-On arrive bientôt, tiens bon, cria t il, un léger ton hésitant dans sa voix.

-Tu es sur? Tu n'as pas l'air de savoir ou on est!

Il ne répondit pas et continua de piloter rapidement le balai. Hermione alterna vite ses bras et s'accrocha dans un effort douloureux à son ainé. Le chat commençait à gigoter dans son manteau et sortait ses griffes. Lui aussi n'en pouvait plus d'être dans cette position.

-Du calme Flocon, on va arriver, espéra t elle sincèrement bien qu'en voyant la direction qu'ils prenaient ne semblait pas concorder avec leur destination.

-Sévérus! On devrait se diriger vers le nord et la tu as pris la direction de l'est depuis bien longtemps! Tu es sur de savoir ce que tu fais? Osa t elle dire après s'être dit vainement qu'il s'avait ce qu'il faisait.

Soudain, elle sentit le balai s'incliner pour un possible atterrissage. Étaient-ils arrivés? Mais pourtant, il n'y avait aucun centre commercial en vue. Ils descendirent rapidement et Hermione comprit qu'ils allaient se poser au centre d'une clairière sous la neige. Ils atterrirent et s'empressèrent de se dégourdir les jambes engourdies par le froid. Le chat lui ne devait pas bouger de l'étreinte de sa maitressequi craignait qu'il s'échappe.

-Alors qu'est ce qui se passe? Pourquoi nous ne sommes pas encore arrivés? Haussa t elle le ton en regardant droit dans les yeux son professeur.

-Nous n'allons pas tarder Hermione.

-A oui? Et pourquoi tu nous as posé là? Oh non pitié! Tu m'as assuré que tu savais te diriger avec un plan moldu! On est perdu c'est çà? s'indigna t elle en voyant que son professeur était confus.

Un vent glacial se leva soudain les faisant frissonner.

-Je croyais pouvoir me diriger, voila! Je me suis trompé certainement de direction à un moment et…

-Bon sang Sévérus! Je te l'ai dit pourtant que si tu préférais je pouvais nous conduire!

C'était sans doute la première fois de sa vie ou Sévérus tout penaud n'osa s'affirmer devant une élève qui n'hésitait pas à élever la voix face à lui. Il fallait dire qu'Hermione en pouvait plus de ce vol éreintant. Elle était gelée et le chat s'énervait de plus en plus contre elle n'hésitant pas à sortir ses griffes.

-Flocon! Arrête de t'agiter tu me fais mal!

Mais le chat bougeait sans cesse et lui faisait terriblement mal à présent. Elle l'entendit grogner sourdement et semblait effrayé. Il acéra ses griffes et la blessa au ventre avant de profiter de la faiblesse de sa maitresse pour s'extirper de son étreinte et s'éloigner en quatrième vitesse d'eux.

-Flocon revient!

Hermione qui oublia soudain sa douleur en voyant son animal de compagnie s'en aller commençait à courir derrière lui mais fut retenu par son professeur.

-Non Hermione! C'est trop dangereux!

-Mais je ne veux pas le perdre, Flocon REVIENS!

Les larmes s'écoulèrent de son visage rougi par le froid hivernal. Elle se débattait de l'emprise de son ainé mais il ne céda pas.

-Sévérus! Il est tout petit et inoffensif! Il faut aller le chercher!

-Ok je vais y aller en balai! J'irai plus vite tout seul! Tu crois que tu peux nous attendre ici.

Il regarda aux alentourset ne vit rien bouger. Tout semblait calme.

- Oui, vas-y vite! Récupère-le, je t'en supplie.

-Sois prudent alors!

Et sans en ajouter plus, il s'empressa de s'envoler vers la direction ou le chat avait disparu.

Hermione pria intérieurement et de toutes ses forces pour qu'il le retrouve sain et sauf. Elle resserra son habit pour se protéger du froid et scrutait désespérément au loin, où ils avaient disparus tous les deux. Les secondes s'écoulèrent mais le temps semblait être des minutes interminables. Soudain, elle entendit quelque chose bouger derrière elle. Elle virevolta brusquement, la baguette à la main bien qu'elle ne serait d'aucune utilité face aux créatures. Elle attendit que le bruit se reproduise mais rien ne se fit. Soulagée, elle relâcha l'air dans ses poumons et se détendit un peu. Elle étudia la carte qu'elle avait prise violemment des mains de son professeur lors de son altercation avec lui. Elle sut parfaitement où ils se trouvaient grâce à son excellent sens de l'orientation et heureusement, Sévérus n'avait pas pris la direction opposé. Ils n'étaient pas encore trop loin du centre. Ils seraient la bas en peu de temps du moment qu'elle guide le vol. Elle rangea la carte dans la poche de son manteau et actionna la fermeture éclair. Soudain, le bruit qu'elle avait entendu auparavant recommença mais cette fois ci de tous côtés. Son cœur s'accéléra douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Elle crispa sa main autour de sa baguette et tendit l'oreille. Des plaintes se firent entendre et elle connaissait que trop bien les responsables. En un quart de seconde, elle se retrouva encerclée, prise au piège par des zombies assoiffées de sang et de chairs humaines.

Pendant ce temps, Sévérus qui avait enjambé rapidement le balai à la poursuite du vilain matou volait à vive allure et observait les moindres parcelles de terrain. Il ne devait pas être loin mais il devrait avoir beaucoup de chance pour le retrouver. Il devait faire très vite, surtout le retrouver car il ne supporterait pas de la voir abattue. Elle tenait tellement à cette petite bête poilue. Lui aussi d'ailleurs c'était attaché à Flocon. De plus, il n'aimait pas trop le fait de l'avoir laissé seule dans cette clairière déserte.

-Espérons qu'elle reste déserte, pensa t il profondément.

Il zigzagua entre des arbres et vit brusquement une petite forme bougé. Il se posa à terre et appela Flocon. Il entendit miauler pas loin de la. Il courut vite à l'endroit du miaulement et l'aperçut sifflant en direction d'un cadavre ranimé qui s'approchait dangereusement du chat. Il sorti sa hache rétrécie auparavant, l'agrandie de nouveau et la brandissant virilement, il se précipita vers le monstre. Il lui trancha violemment la tête en s'écartant in extremis pour ne pas se recevoir la giclée de sang coagulé qui tacha la neige maintenant rouge. Il attrapa le chat avant qu'il ne s'éloigne à nouveau, l'enroula chaudement dans sa cape et s'envola avec lui, tout deux en sécurité.

Menacée par les morts vivants l'entourant à quelques mètres seulement d'elle, Hermione avait beau se dire qu'il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution mais son esprit était paralysé par la peur et le froid glacial de la mort. Ils s'avançaient de plus en plus quand elle aperçut un arbre qu'elle pouvait escalader pour se mettre en sécurité. Une brèche entre deux contaminés pouvait lui permettre de se rendre à l'arbre mais elle ne devait pas tarder car derrière elle, un zombie tendait déjà les bras pour l'attraper. Ne contrôlant plus son corps, elle s'élança à tout hâte et frôla de quelques centimètres un de ses assaillants. Brusquement, son pied buta contre une grosse pierre masquée par l'épaisse couche de neige, trébucha en avant et tomba lourdement sur le manteau blanc et gelé. Elle se releva aussitôt mais fut agrippé violemment par une de ses choses sanguinolentes. Elle hurla de terreur et sentit son odeur putride et nauséeuse. La vie inhumaine l'attira dangereusement vers elle pour la manger mais dans un dernier effort, Hermione la fit tomber à terre et libre de ses mouvements, elle détala vers l'arbre. Elle escala ses branches en s'égratignant les mains et à de nombreuse reprises la neige présente la fit glisser douloureusement mais elle tint bon et se hissa quasiment au sommet pour être en sécurité. En un rien de temps, les zombies étaient en bas, griffant le tronc méchamment pour tenter de faire de même que la griffondor. Elle espéra de toutes ses forces qu'ils soient assez bêtes pour ne pas arriver à monter dessus et pria encore plus pour voir apparaitre Sévérus qui la sortirait aussitôt de ce cauchemar. Le sang coulait de ses plaies sur ses mains comme les larmes sur son visage. Elle était trempée et gelée. Sa gorge la brulait et elle sentait le gout du sang dans sa bouche. Elle observait avec terreur la horde de créatures au pied de l'arbre ou se tenait la brune.

Elle regarda le ciel à la recherche d'un balai et hurla son prénom mais il n'arrivait pas. Ses forces commençaient à l'abandonner peu à peu. Elle ne pouvait détacher son regard d'eux, essayant toujours de l'atteindre. Les minutes passèrent et elle avait perdu sa voix à force de crier le nom de son professeur. Soudain, elle vit une forme dans le ciel au loin. Sévérus arrivait enfin. Il se posa sur le sol et aperçut immédiatement son amante encerclée. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il resserra l'étreinte contre le chat, reprit sa hache et se précipita vers la horde sanguinaire. Hermione ressentit une vague d'espoir s'insufflé dans son cœur. Elle le vit courir vers eux, brandir son arme et trancher les têtes héroïquement et une once de rage sur le visage. Le sang giclait ici et là mais les cadavres jonchaient le sol inertes. La plupart restait obnubilé par la jeune fille sur l'arbre et ne sentit pas leur coup de grâce arriver de derrière. En un rien de temps, ils étaient tous mort, pour de bon.

Elle redescendit de son abri et s'élança vers son professeur, le visage couvert de sang.

-Merci mon Dieu! Sévérus!

Elle l'enlaça avec amour et réconfort et vit une petite boule poilue apeurée sous sa cape. Tous étaient sains et saufs. Rogue s'essuya le visage avec le revers de sa manche avant d'embrasser fougueusement sa compagne. Ils ne tardèrent pas plus, chevauchèrent le balai et s'envolèrent rapidement, Hermione indiquant la direction à prendre.

**A SUIVRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**N'oubliez pas de m'adresser un petit mot…**


	9. Retrouvailles

Ca fait bien bien longtemps que je n'avais pas posté de suite et encore plus pour mes autres fics. Mais je vais essayer de vite les finir.

Bonne lecture!

**Résumé du chapitre 8:**

Hermione et Rogue ont reçu une lettre de Harry disant qu'un groupe d'élèves et lui s'étaient réfugiés dans un centre commercial. Ils décident de les rejoindre. Ainsi en balai, ils s'y dirigent mais en chemin, sont attaqués par des morts-vivants après s'être posé dans une clairière. Après une violente bagarre, ils s'en sortent et reprennent leur route.

**Chapitre 9: Retrouvailles**

Ils mirent peu de temps pour atteindre la zone commerciale ou se réfugiaient les amis de la griffondor.

-Ils sont la! s'écria la brune envahi de joie à l'idée de revoir ses plus proches amis sain et sauf. Mais le bonheur de les voir fut remplacée une vision d'horreur: le centre commercial était entouré par des milliers de cadavres assoiffés de sang et de chair. Ils étaient bel et bien pris au piège!

Ils atterrirent sur le toit ou Harry, Ron, Ginny et Luna les attendaient. Hermione sauta du balai alors que Rogue n'avait pas encore le pied à terre et elle se précipita dans les bras des survivants les larmes aux yeux. Une longue et chaleureuse étreinte s'en suivit sous les yeux d'un Sévérus content pour sa protégée d'avoir retrouvé ceux qu'elle aimait. Mais au fond de lui rien ne serait plus pareil à présent. Il ne serait plus seul avec elle et était profondément convaincu que la griffondor allait reprendre ses esprits sur leur relation et regretter amèrement ce qu'ils avaient fait.

Après de nombreuses embrassades et de larmes, les 4 amis se tournèrent vers leur professeur de potions et le saluèrent poliment.

-Merci d'avoir pris soin d'elle. Vous l'avez sauvé au château et pour cela nous vous en sommes redevables, prononça Harry sincèrement.

Rogue fut légèrement gêné d'entendre ça. Il se dit qu'il avait fait plus que prendre soin d'elle mais hocha la tête pour le remercier.

Ils prirent les escaliers pour retrouver les autres. Ron discrètement chuchota à l'oreille d'Hermione:

- Sérieux Mione, ce n'était pas trop dur de le voir et de le supporter?

-Tu sais Ron il faut apprendre à le connaître. Il m'a tout de même sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises, répondit-elle consciente d'avoir eu beaucoup de chances d'avoir été à ses côtés.

Le reste du groupe se trouvait au second étage dans les cuisines d'une cafétéria et préparait le déjeuner.

Comme sur le toit, il eut une longue embrassade avec Padma, Neville, Susan et Colin. Quant à Drago lui seul alla serrer la main de son professeur.

-Content de vous revoir professeur. Je m'étais dit que si les zombies ne vous avaient pas tués, Granger l'aurait fait mais vous êtes là, remarqua-t-il cyniquement.

Sévérus ne préféra pas répondre à cette phrase mais lui lança un regard noir. Il libéra le petit chat qui était toujours retenu sous sa cape et celui-ci qui se dandinait autour de la table bien content de retrouver sa mobilité.

-Oh un petit chat! C'est le vôtre Professeur, demanda Luna qui adorait la compagnie des animaux.

-C'est celui d'Hermione, Miss Lovegood, répondit-il brièvement avant de s'asseoir à table.

Tout le monde haussa un sourcil en l'entendant nommer la griffondor par son prénom mais l'heure était de manger et tous oublièrent ce petit détail en se servant généreusement dans les plats. Quant au petit chat, Hermione prit soin de lui remplir une gamelle d'eau et de croquettes avant de rejoindre les autres.

-Alors, vous vous en êtes sortis comment, demanda Ginny à son amie, poussée par la curiosité.

-Hé bien, nous étions coincés dans la salle de classe. Sev... Le professeur Rogue s'est souvenu d'un passage secret qui nous a amené directement à l'entrée du château. Puis nous avons couru jusqu'aux grilles et après nous avons transplané jusqu'à un chalet qu'il connaissait. Mais c'est surtout moi qui devrais vous poser cette question. Harry!Ron! Je vous ai vu entourés par ces monstres avant de fermer la porte de la salle. Par quel miracle vous vous en êtes sortis? J'ai bien cru que jamais plus je ne vous reverrai.

- Hé bien on peut dire vraiment que ça tient du miracle!répondit Harry. On a dû lutter, se battre pour ne pas se faire attraper par eux et se faire dévorer. Je me souvenais d'un passage menant vers la cour grâce à la carte du maraudeur alors on l'a emprunté et on a retrouvé plusieurs d'entre nous là-bas. Puis nous avons couru jusqu'à Pré au Lard. Mais très vite, ils ont débarqué jusqu'au village et nous avons perdu Lee et Dean dans une embuscade.

Il fit une pause en se remémorant cette terrible et mortelle attaque. Il reprit son histoire une dizaine de secondes plus tard:

-Ensuite, nous avons essayé de rejoindre la cabane hurlante pour échapper à ces monstres mais nous avons perdu de vue Dennis Crivey et Hannah Abbot. Nous ne savons pas ce qu'il est advenu d'eux. Ils se sont faits attrapés sûrement mais ce qui est sûr c'est qu'ils ne nous suivaient pas. Arrivés à la cabane, nous cherchions une solution pour sortir de cet enfer. On est resté là jusqu'au lendemain matin. On a essayé de dormir un peu en alternant les tours de gardes pour prévenir d'une attaque. Mais on entendait dehors les hurlements des habitants de Pré au Lard se faisant attaquer et au milieu de la nuit nous entendions plus que les plaintes macabres des morts-vivants rodant autour de la maison. Le lendemain, nous nous creusions la tête pour avoir une idée de comment se sortir de là. Marietta Edgecombe s'est rappelé d'un endroit paisible, un parc dans la périphérie de Londres. Elle y allait souvent en famille et elle pensait que l'endroit serait sûr pour transplaner.

Tout le monde écoutait attentivement le récit du survivant les uns se rappelant de cette affreuse mésaventure, Hermione et Rogue se disant qu'ils avaient été plus en sécurité là où ils s'étaient trouvés.

-Mais soudain, nous avons entendus des bris de verre au rez de chaussée. Ils arrivaient. Ils ont réussi à savoir où nous étions comme s'ils avaient senti la chair et le sang coulant dans nos veines. Bref paniqués, nous n'avions que l'idée de Marietta alors nous avons transplané ensemble guidée par elle. L'endroit était bel et bien calme quand nous sommes arrivés. Nous pensions que ce cauchemar allait se finir et que seul Poudlard était touché. Mais en une nuit, c'est dingue comme une épidémie peut se répandre. Nous avons fait à peine 5 kms que les premiers cas de contamination se faisaient entendre. Bref, nous avons couru sans but. Nous sommes arrivés à ce centre commercial. Il fallait sécuriser les lieux étant donné qu'il venait d'ouvrir. Les personnes déjà présentes faisaient tranquillement leurs courses lorsque l'on a entendu une alarme. Alors tout le monde bien évidemment s'est précipité dehors. Nous allions faire comme eux quand il y a eu une attaque. En un rien de temps ce fut la panique à l'entrée du centre. Michael Corner et Cho se sont fait attrapés et entraînés à l'extérieur avant de se faire dévorer sous nos yeux.

Il déglutit difficilement à cette pensée macabre de leur corps déchiquetés par ces cannibales. Nous avons fermé les portes avec l'aide de trois moldus. Puis on a pensé aussitôt aux autres entrées. Alors nous nous sommes séparés pour aller vérifier et les boucler. Le groupe de Parvati, Padma, Marietta et Neville ont eu de graves ennuis. Certains zombies avaient déjà pénétré dans le hall sud et comme vous pouvez le constater, nous avons perdu deux d'entre nous, conclut-il sinistrement.

Padma pleura à chaudes larmes en repensant à sa pauvre et défunte sœur.

-On a essayé de les repousser mais ils étaient très forts et la magie était inutile. Marietta a aussi été capturée et mordue par ces bêtes alors qu'elle tentait de les repousser dehors. Grâce à leurs courages, elles nous ont permis de vivre et les ont entraînés en dehors du centre. C'est à ce moment-là que nous avons pu fermer les portes, raconta Neville encore sous le choc de cet événement tragique et funeste.

Il serra la main de Padma et lui adressa un timide sourire pour la réconforter.

Hermione, avec une boule de chagrin et de peur dans la gorge, n'en revenait pas de ce récit horrifique. Ce qu'ils avaient vécu était pire que ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer. Même si ce qu'elle avait enduré avec Rogue était loin d'être un conte de fée, ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'ils avaient pu vivre.

Le restant du repas se fit dans un silence mortuaire et tous avaient perdus l'appétit. Ils allèrent ensuite s'installer dans un salon de thé assez confortable et Ginny mit de la musique pour décontracter un peu l'ambiance. Les tristes pensées des survivants changèrent peu à peu et tous se remirent à bavarder de ci de çà. Luna attrapa le petit chat dans ses bras, le blottit contre elle, et se mit à danser avec lui ce qui ne déplaisait pas au félin qui ronronnait de bon cœur. Susan et Neville suivirent le rythme et dansa également en rigolant doucement. Ginny entraîna de force Harry faire de même. Drago haussa les sourcils et fit une mine dédaigneuse en voyant cette scène. Quant à Ron, il avait trouvé un joujou moldu très intéressant dans les rayons du supermarché: une PSP...

Une idée triturait l'esprit d'Hermione depuis déjà cinq minutes et se demandait comment réagiraient les autres. Peu importe de ce qu'ils penseraient se dit elle après tout. Elle se leva et tendit les bras vers son professeur qui fut plus que surpris de cette proposition. Il hésita mais serra les mains de son élève et se leva. Il avait apprécié les rares fois où il avait dansé avec elle et accepta avec plaisir son invitation. Cela faisait à peine une minute qu'ils dansaient ensemble en se souriant légèrement avec complicité quand leurs hôtes s'arrêtèrent dans leurs activités et les observèrent très étonnés. Une autre minute fut nécessaire au couple pour remarquer que tous les regardaient perplexes. Hermione fut gênée par cette situation mais un bruit sourd fit sursauter tout le monde.

-Putain! Ils vont bien finir par réussir à rentrer! Faudrait penser à se barrer de là avant qu'on se fasse bouffer également! cria Drago hors de lui.

-C'est quoi ce bruit. demanda Hermione peu rassurée.

-Ils essayent d'entrer malgré le rideau de fer que nous avons abaissé aux différentes entrées. Parfois ils tapent dessus et se calment peu après, répondit Ginny inquiète également.

-Ouais mais ça tiendra pas éternellement et je n'ai pas envie d'être encore la quand il cèdera! Cracha le serpentard visiblement angoissé par cette hypothèse.

-Et vous n'avez pas trouvé comment sortir de là, demanda Hermione qui devenait de moins en moins rassurée.

-Il y aurait bien un moyen, fit Harry songeur. Il y a un camion au parking souterrain. Nous avons pensé à le solidifier et sortir de la avec mais...

-Mais quoi? demanda son amie très intéressée par cette solution.

-Personne d'entre nous savons conduire cet engin moldu, finit-il par dire abattu.

-Mais y a Ron! S'exclama-t-elle en se tournant vers lui. Tu as bien conduit la voiture de ton père!

-Mais c'était dans le ciel! Et c'était totalement différent d'un énorme camion! Je ne veux pas prendre le risque et nous retrouver au milieu de ces macchabés pris au piège! Couina-t-il effrayé.

-Allons Ron! Ici aussi nous sommes piégés! Constata la griffondor consternée.

-Moi je pourrai essayer.

Tous se tournèrent surpris vers celui qui avait pris la parole solennellement.

-Vous professeur? s'étonna Ginny.

Rogue haussa les épaules avant d'enchainer:

-Je ne dis pas que je suis un as du volant mais je pourrai certainement le démarrer et avancer.

-C'est super! cria Luna pleine d'espoir.

-Mais l'autre question est: où voulez-vous vous rendre avec ce camion? fit le maître des potions dubitatif.

Un silence suivit. Tous tentaient d'y répondre intérieurement mais personne ne savait réellement où aller.

-Nous allons y réfléchir mais en attendant il va falloir commencer à le consolider et le rendre impénétrable.

Tous acquiescèrent bien décidé à fuir de cet endroit de moins en moins sécurisant.

Harry décida de diviser le groupe en deux. Un avec la tache de bricoler le camion. L'autre de récolter des vivres et tout ce dont ils auraient besoin durant leur voyage et les réduire grâce à un sort de réduction afin d'emmagasiner un maximum de chose avec très peu de place. Le temps qu'ils allaient mettre dans leur périple étant inconnu, il fallait tenir le plus longtemps possible. Neville, Colin, Drago, Harry et Ginny composèrent le 1er groupe. Les autres allaient fouiller l'endroit et récupérer tout ce qui allait être utile. Les "bricoleurs" prirent la direction du Parking.

Luna s'avança vers Hermione et lui dit:

-Tu as mauvaise mine Hermione. Tu voudras peut être te débarbouiller avant de commencer nos recherches. Il y a une salle de sport là-bas avec des douches. Ça peut être utile... Vous aussi professeur vous en auriez bien besoin... constata la jeune fille avant de les laisser seuls, les autres partis depuis quelques minutes à présent.

Le couple se regarda mutuellement et remarqua que la Serdaigle n'avait pas tout à fait tort. De la boue recouvrait leurs habits et leurs cheveux.

-Je crois que je vais suivre son conseil! Une bonne douche me fera beaucoup de bien.

Et sur ces paroles, elle le quitta sur un sourire et alla à cette fameuse salle d'entrainement. Elle vit un portique avec des tenues de sport en vente à l'accueil et choisit un survêtement Elle prit une serviette en libre-service à l'entrée des douches pour femmes, ferma la porte et commença à enlever ces habits. Elle fit couler l'eau mais sans étonnement, l'eau était froide. Elle lança un sort pour chauffer l'eau à la sortie du pommeau à l'aide de la baguette de son professeur qu'elle avait gardé depuis son arrivée. Ensuite elle se glissa sous la cascade chaude et commença à se savonner avec des échantillons de produit douche. Elle allait se rincer quand elle entendit comme une porte claquée. Elle s'immobilisa, aux aguets, le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine. Et si une de ces créatures avait réussi vraiment à rentrer dans le bâtiment? Elle écoutait, tremblante, en quête du moindre bruit mais plus rien. Ça devait sans doute être son imagination qui lui jouait des tours. Elle poursuivit son rinçage, angoissée tout de même. Soudain, une silhouette noire surgit de derrière la vitre de la cabine de douche. Elle voulait hurler de terreur mais rien ne sortait. Elle se plaqua à la paroi froide du fond terrorisée. Soudain, la porte de la cabine s'ouvrit dévoilant un professeur des potions qui ne s'attendait pas à lui faire peur de la sorte.

-Toi! Couina-t-elle avec une voix tremblotante.

Mais la panique s'effaça pour laisser place à une colère monstre. Elle le tapa au bras en criant:

-Mais t'es dingue! J'ai failli mourir de peur!

-Je suis désolé, Je voulais te faire une surprise et je n'ai pas pensé que j'allais t'effrayer à ce point.

Mais un soupir de soulagement lui fit ralentir son rythme cardiaque.

-Tu voulais te joindre à moi? demanda la brune d'une voix coquine.

-Je me suis dit : autant partager la douche surtout que l'eau est glaciale et que tu m'as emprunté ma baguette.

-Mais, on pourrait se faire prendre. Ce n'est pas très prudent. Déjà vu leur tête quand ils nous ont vu danser. Tu imagines s'ils nous surprennent sous la douche ensemble.

-Vu la longue liste de choses à faire, il n'y a aucun risque pour qu'ils s'aventurent ici, conclut le serpentard observant les moindres parcelles du corps nu de son amante.

Elle lui adressa un sourire en constatant son regard persistant sur sa nudité et l'entraina de force sous l'eau dans un petit rire espiègle alors qu'il était encore vêtu de sa robe de sorcier.

Elle l'embrassa aussitôt fougueusement avant qu'il puisse se plaindre d'être trempé dans ses vêtements. Pris de désir, il enleva sa tenue aidé par sa compagne et se retrouva vite nu également. Ils se caressèrent avec tendresse et Hermione remarqua un détail à cet instant:

-Tu as été griffé? Annonça la griffondor en pointant du doigt le cou de son partenaire.

-Ha ça! S'exclama-t-il en passant le doigt sur sa blessure. C'est le chat qui m'a fait ça lorsqu'il se débattait quand je l'ai attrapé dans la clairière.

Il ne s'éternisa pas sur cet événement, plaqua la jeune femme contre la paroi et la souleva avec force tout en reprenant ses baisers passionnés. Il la pénétra ardemment et débuta de profond va et vient sous les gémissements de son élève. A ce moment précis, ils se coupèrent de ce monde dévasté et ne pensèrent plus qu'à leur étreinte charnelle qui les conduisit rapidement à l'orgasme. Ils restèrent un moment l'un dans l'autre en continuant de s'embrasser tendrement. Puis ils finirent de se doucher en mettant de côté leurs inquiétudes quant à leur avenir sur cette terre ensanglantée par ce terrible fléau.

A suivre!


	10. Mauvaise nouvelle

Merci pour vos reviews! Elles m'encouragent à écrire rapidement la suite et la voilà!

Bonne Lecture!

**Chapitre 10: Mauvaise nouvelle**

Quand ils eurent fini de prendre leur douche, ils s'habillèrent. Hermione mit le survêtement qu'elle avait "emprunté". Les habits de sorciers de Sévérus ayant été ensanglantés lors de la confrontation avec les zombies dans la clairière, il ne pouvait hélas les remettre. Il dut vêtir bien malgré lui des vêtements moldus. Lui aussi avait trouvé un survêtement noir heureusement.

-Pars avant moi. Il faut éviter de se faire remarquer ensemble, recommanda Hermione avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Il fit ce qu'elle dit, sortit de la salle de bain et elle ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire discrètement en le voyant habillé de la sorte. Ça lui faisait trop bizarre de le voir comme ça. Elle finit de se coiffer avant de rejoindre, elle aussi, son groupe. Elle vit Ron prit dans un fou rire sans fin et elle comprit vite la cause. Rogue, au loin, rejoignait le parking, l'air furibond, comme à son habitude au château.

-Mouah ah ah! La dégaine qu'il a! Ouh ouh ouh c'est trop fort! Après avoir vu ça je peux crever tranquille!

Il était plié en deux, le visage rouge pivoine. Hermione n'aima pas du tout cette situation.

-Ron! Je t'en prie! Arrête de faire le gamin!

-Mais t'a pas vu sa tronche avec ce survêt!

Elle poussa un long soupir de consternation. Mais préféra se diriger vers le rayon des livres! On ne change pas les vieilles habitudes! Elle avait pour idée de trouver des pistes sur la survie d'un groupe et voulait trouver un endroit isolé où il pourrait se rendre. Une heure passa. Un bruit sourd retentit et elle ne put s'empêcher de sursauter et de pousser un cri de terreur. Ces monstres! Elle avait hâte de partir de cet endroit. Les entendre, les sentir tout près d'elle ne la réconfortait pas. Elle se remit dans sa lecture, angoissée tout de même. Le temps passa! Le jour allait faire place à la nuit. Le changement de luminosité l'interrompit dans ses recherches. Elle quitta ce rayon mais se rendit compte qu'elle était perdue dans ce grand centre commercial. Et dans la pénombre, cela ne la rassurait encore moins. Elle garda son sang-froid et tenta de retrouver le groupe. Mais elle vit passer une ombre en trombe au détour d'un rayon. Son cœur s'emballa.

-Il y a quelqu'un? Osa-t-elle prononcée la voix chevrotante.

Rien. Aucun bruit. Elle avait pourtant vu quelqu'un. Elle n'avait tout de même pas halluciné. Elle accéléra la cadence de ses pas mais entendit subitement un objet tombé au sol bruyamment non loin d'elle. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle tremblait et elle se sentait tellement impuissante sans sa baguette même si celle-ci ne lui serait d'aucun secours devant une de ses créatures.

Elle scruta l'espace autour d'elle, le souffle coupé. Et, au loin, elle aperçut enfin, avec espoir, de la lumière. Elle courut rapidement vers cette source d'éclairage et déboula en trombe, essoufflée, dans la petite cafétéria ou ils allaient tous prendre leur repas. Son arrivée précipitée les interrompit dans leur discussion et ils l'observèrent peu rassuré à leur tour. Rogue qui avait également assisté à son retour et qui la vit toute effrayée, bondit de sa chaise pour se précipiter à son chevet.

-J'ai... J'ai entendu du bruit et... J'ai vu une ombre, fit-elle difficilement tout en reprenant sa respiration.

Tous ceux qui avaient encore leur baguette la brandirent automatiquement et regardèrent au loin par-dessus les épaules d'Hermione, alarmés. Sévérus caressa tendrement les joues de la griffondor pour l'apaiser et lui murmura doucement:

-Ne t'aventures plus jamais seule ici, lui ordonna-t-il gentiment trop inquiet pour sa sécurité.

Elle acquiesça sans mot, se promettant d'être toujours en compagnie d'une autre personne dorénavant.

Ils échangèrent un regard, mélange d'affection, de peur, de réconfort. Elle lui enleva soudain ses mains de son visage en remarquant que ses camarades n'avait pas échappés à cette drôle de scène entre le professeur et son élève.

-C'est peut-être le chat que j'ai entendu, fit remarquer la brune en voulant dissiper leurs regards déroutés.

Harry, Drago, et Neville s'entendirent pour aller jeter un coup d'œil dans le magasin.

-Soyez prudent les gars! s'exclama Ginny, inquiète.

Et ils s'éloignèrent peu convaincus par leur décision d'inspecter leur étage. Ginny s'avança ensuite vers Hermione.

-Ca va ma belle? Questionna la cadette en jetant furtivement un regard interrogateur vers le maître des potions qui alla se rasseoir. C'était quoi ça?

Ginny, avec grande curiosité, osa lui poser cette question ayant remarqué le jeu étrange entre Rogue et elle.

-Quoi ça? Couina l'ainé qui voulait vraiment garder sa relation secrète.

-Ben ce geste! Ces regards! Il ne se serait pas passé quelque chose entre vous durant votre isolement? fit-elle très perspicace.

Hermione se mit à rigoler, faussement moqueuse et bien gênée.

-Tu ne serais pas tombée sur la tête, dis-moi! Il s'est rien passé et se passera jamais rien entre lui et moi? C'est Rogue! Mentit-elle en énonçant son nom avec un dégoût peu convaincant.

-Mouais n'empêche que c'est bizarre. Je vous aurais à l'œil de toute façon! conclut-elle avant de rejoindre les fourneaux.

Hermione soupira de lassitude. Elle n'avait vraiment pas de voir son amie fouinée autour d'elle.

Elle lança un regard nerveux à son amant avant de lui montrer des yeux Ginny. Il regarda également discrètement la jeune fille préparant à manger, mal à l'aise. Il pensa que si sa relation avec Granger se savait, il se ferait sûrement massacrer par sa bande d'amis bien qu'il soit capable d'affronter une bande de cornichons juvénile! Mais, avec l'isolement et ses circonstances, il s'était attaché à Hermione. Il voulait tout faire pour la protéger même au détriment de sa propre vie. Le monde s'était pourtant écroulé autour d'eux mais "son" monde se reconstruisait peu à peu autour de cette Miss je sais tout qu'il affectionnait à présent. Et s'il devait la perdre... Il rejeta cette horrible pensée.

Cette dernière s'effondra sur sa chaise et attendit le retour des hommes, tendue. Face à Rogue, il lui fut impossible de ne pas le regarder et remarqua que la jeune Weasley ne la quittait pas des yeux. Elle était tenace et Hermione lui connaissait bien ce trait de caractère. Elle n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire! Soudain, les trois hommes revinrent, une mine décontractée.

-Alors? fit la brune en bondissant de sa chaise.

-On n'a vu personne Mione. Juste des bris de verre mais comme tu l'as dit plus tôt c'est peut-être le chat. Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait quelqu'un d'autre ici, énonça Harry.

-Mais pourtant j'ai cru voir une ombre et...

Elle était décontenancée.

-Tu sais, l'esprit a vite fait de nous jouer des tours. En plus il faisait sombre.

-Tu as raison Harry. J'ai dû imaginer tout ça, déduit elle restant quand même sur le qui-vive.

-Le diner est prêt! S'exclama Luna qui amena le repas à table.

Et dans une ambiance restant pesante, ils mangèrent en parlant de temps à autre de ce qu'ils avaient fait aujourd'hui. Les "bricoleurs" avaient attaqué la consolidation du camion. Les autres avaient regroupé pas mal de nourritures, et d'autres choses pouvant leur être utile.

Ils allèrent passer la nuit dans une boutique qui avait un bon système de sécurité avec une bonne barrière en fer les protégeant de toute hypothétique attaque. Ils avaient installé des lits de camps au centre du petit commerce. Deux de plus furent installés par Ginny.

-Je vous les pose à côté, au cas où... insinua-t-elle un clin d'œil adressé à Hermione.

Cette dernière ne put se retenir de rougir devant un Rogue imperturbable.

-Gardez vos délires d'adolescente en puberté pour vous Miss Weasley! Cracha-t-il froidement.

Mais la concerné n'accorda aucune importance à cette remarque et s'éloigna en rigolant, quasi sure qu'il se tramait quelque chose entre eux.

-Franchement sœurette! T'es devenu cinglée de penser qu'il pourrait y avoir quelque chose entre eux! C'est Rogue! Chuchota le frère à sa sœur, écœuré.

-Qui sait? fit-elle songeuse en les observant se lancer des regards embarrassés.

Tous se mirent petit à petit au lit. Rogue ne supportait pas l'idée de dormir avec ces ignorants d'élèves mais encore moins d'être à moins d'un mètre d'elle et de ne pas pouvoir la toucher. Les lumières s'éteignirent. Il observa la forme de la jeune femme dans le noir voulant l'avoir à ses côtés. Il attendit qu'ils s'endorment tous.

-Hermione, susurra-t-il depuis son lit.

-Mmmmm.

Il se leva sans bruit et alla poser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle n'était pas tout à fait endormie et répondue langoureusement à son baiser en lui caressant ses cheveux puis dit:

-T'es fou! Et si quelqu'un nous voyait. Déjà que Ginny a d'énormes soupçons.

-Je n'ai pas pu résister... ajouta l'homme avant de l'embrasser de nouveau passionnément.

Il entendit remuer autour de lui et avec sursaut alla se repositionner dans son lit, le cœur battant. Il fut consterner de sa réaction: réagir comme un ado ayant peur d'être pris en flagrant délit l'apitoyait. Hermione sourit complètement "gaga" et encore enivrer par l'odeur de son partenaire. C'est bizarre, se dit-elle. Il n'y a même pas un mois de cela, elle le trouvait abjecte et insupportable. Et maintenant, elle ne se contrôlait plus face à lui. Étonnant comme les sentiments peuvent changer en si peu de temps...

Elle rejoint en peu de temps ses amis dans les bras de Morphée. C'est au matin qu'elle entendit une petite voix lui dire:

-Alors on fait la marmotte! Lève-toi feignasse! fit Ginny en secouant son amie qui était la seule encore au lit. Faut dormir la nuit au lieu de faire des petites cochonneries!

Elle se mit à rire.

-Ginny! Arrête avec tes sous-entendus! s'exclama Hermione légèrement en colère.

Elle bondit, énervée, de son lit et lui lança un regard noir.

-Comme tu veux! Mais tu sais ce qu'on dit! Y a que la vérité qui blesse! constata la rouquine en haussant les épaules avant de rejoindre son groupe au parking.

La brune jeta un coup d'œil à la couchette de son professeur, vide. Ou pouvait-il bien être? Sûrement au parking avec les autres. Tous devaient y être puisqu'il n'y avait personne à la cafétéria ni nulle part d'ailleurs. Elle n'aimait pas trop les sous-sols mais appréciait encore moins d'être seul à l'étage alors elle prit les escaliers y menant. A peine arrivée sur le palier du parking, elle entendit au loin ces compagnons parler fort voire même crier. Que se passait-il?

Elle arriva à leur hauteur et les vit tous, furieux pour certains, effrayés pour les autres, devant

leur professeur de potions.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda Hermione, un mauvais pressentiment la submergeant.

-Il a été griffé! Il est contaminé! déclara Harry en observant avec méfiance Sévérus.

Elle eut du mal à comprendre ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

-Quoi?Mais non, c'est le chat! Il l'a griffé avant notre arrivée! Appuya-t-elle en se persuadant que tout ceci était un malentendu.

Elle se retourna vers son amant, la voix chevrotante trahissant son malaise:

-N'est-ce pas? C'est le chat qui t'a fait ça! Tu m'as dit que c'était le chat! criait-elle presque maintenant en colère, les larmes aux yeux.

-Regarde son cou! Ca ne ressemble pas à une griffure de chat! constata Neville apeuré.

Sa blessure avait bel et bien empirée. Une lésion rouge et suintante apparaissait à présent alors qu'il n'y avait qu'une mince plaie encore hier. Il avait dû la dissimuler dans son col de survêtement mais en travaillant sur le camion, ses amis l'avaient aperçu.

-Non! Pourquoi tu m'as menti? Tu ne peux pas me faire ça! s'exclama effondrée la brune en pleurs.

-Je suis désolé Hermione. J'espérai sincèrement que ce soit à cause du chat mais dans ma confrontation avec ces monstres, un d'eux a dû me griffer.

Il disait ça sur un ton grave mais conservait toujours une attitude froide ne voulant trahir sa détresse. Ses yeux était de plus en plus injectés de sang, signe de la contamination.

-Bouge de là Mione! Je vais lui couper la tête! Depuis le temps que j'attends ça! Vociféra Ron voulant en finir au plus vite avec le contaminé et brandissant une hache.

-Non Ron! Hurla la griffondor, se positionnant devant son professeur pour le protéger.

-Quoi? Tu protèges ce pourri? annonça le rouquin consterné par l'attitude de son amie. Tu veux qu'il te bouffe, c'est ça!

- Tu ne lui feras pas de mal! Sanglotait-elle.

-Mais pourquoi tu le protèges? Il va crever! Et revenir à la vie! Pour tous nous tuer!

Elle ne dit rien ne souhaitant pas leur expliquer la raison de sa protestation. Ce fut Ginny qui prit la parole et déclara ce qu'Hermione n'osait dire:

-Ils sont ensembles. Je ne m'étais pas trompée. N'est-ce pas Mione? L'interrogea la rouquine avec certitude.

L'expression du visage de la concernée répondit à la question et tous comprirent que Ginny avait raison.

-Non! Ce n'est pas possible! Mione! C'est Rogue! Comment peux-tu...

Ron ne finit pas sa phrase trop écœuré d'imaginer la suite.

-Hé merde! C'était notre chauffeur! Comment on va faire maintenant! Putain! jura Drago visiblement plus préoccupé par sa survie que la contamination mortelle de son parrain.

Hermione se retourna vers son amant et l'enlaça tragiquement. Il posa des baisers sur sa chevelure la blottissant fort contre lui et en lui murmurant des excuses.

-Comment je vais faire sans toi?

Elle le regardait gravement dans les yeux. Il prit son beau visage entre ses mains et lui dit:

-Je veux que tu te sortes de cet enfer saine et sauve! Peu importe de ce qu'il va advenir de moi tant que tu restes en vie et en sécurité.

Il lui essuya les larmes perlant sur ses joues livides. Elle déglutit difficilement.

Le groupe, autour d'eux, assistait à la scène, désarçonnés par leur relation. Certains écarquillaient les yeux pensant qu'ils étaient déjà mort et en enfer. D'autres firent mines d'être écœurés comme Ron qui n'acceptait pas que son amie puisse être avec ce type abjecte. Et Drago qui n'en revenait pas que son parrain aime une sang de bourbe. Bref ils étaient tous déconcertés et le furent encore plus quand ils les virent s'embrasser sous leurs yeux. Ron eut même un frisson de dégoût.

-Je ne vais pas t'abandonner! Tu entends! On avait presque trouvé un remède pour inverser le processus! Fit-elle à ses camarades, prise d'une rage qu'elle ne se connaissait pas. Je sais que je peux le trouver avant qu'il ne devienne...

Elle ne put finir sa phrase ne pouvant imaginer la suite de l'histoire.

-Ecoutes Mione! Ce que je peux te proposer c'est de l'installer en isolement dans la salle de surveillance du magasin. On pourra avoir un œil sur lui et sur la progression du virus sans être en danger pour autant. Et ainsi, ça te permettra de trouver ce fameux remède. Si ça vous convient également Professeur? suggéra le survivant en essayant de concilier les envies de tous.

-Ca me convient Potter, fit le maître des potions en lui lançant un regard de remerciement.

Il avait compris que l'ami de sa compagne tentait d'apaiser quelque peu sa souffrance.

-Combien de temps ... cela va prendre? Arriva-t-elle à demander, regardant son amant, abattue.

-On ne sait pas vraiment. Tout dépend de la façon dont la personne a été contaminée. Etant donné que la cause est une griffure, je dirai deux ou trois jours tout au plus, répondit Ginny, le visage blafard.

-Je suis désolé Professeur mais vous devez me suivre, déclara Harry après avoir brisé un long et lourd silence pendant lequel tous se jetèrent des coups d'œil perplexes. Quant à Rogue et Hermione, ils continuaient à s'enlacer et s'embrasser par intermittence.

-Je vous suis, fit-il difficilement en repoussant doucement son élève.

Et Hermione vit l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout suivre son ami. Elle s'écroula, prise de violents spasmes et de pleurs.

- Tu as l'air de tenir vraiment à lui! fit Ginny qui s'était agenouillé pour la consoler dans ses bras.

- Il a été tellement gentil avec moi... Sans lui je serai morte depuis longtemps...Et maintenant c'est lui qui est en danger de mort et... Je me sens tellement impuissante, gémit elle avec difficulté entre chaque sanglot.

Soudain, elle bondit brutalement et proclama:

- Il faut que je trouve un moyen de l'aider. Je ne peux pas le perdre! J'ai besoin de lui! Je vais trouver ce remède! Il le faut!

Le reste du groupe la vit remontée en trombe les escaliers, plus déterminée que jamais à sauver la vie de cet homme.

A SUIVRE!

Alors vous appréciez toujours l'histoire?

N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer une review, ça fait toujours plaisir à l'auteur!

A bientôt pour la suite!


	11. A la recherche d'un antidote

Nouveau chapitre! Bonne lecture et un grand merci pour vos commentaires. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé!

**Chapitre 11: A la recherche d'un antidote**

Hermione, le corps tremblant de rage, remonta les escaliers à toute vitesse, plus motivée que jamais à sortir son professeur de cette terrible situation. Sa vie dépendait d'elle, de son aptitude à trouver le remède qui éradiquerait ce virus dévastateur de l'organisme du serpentard. Le temps lui était compté dorénavant. Arrivée à l'étage qui accueillait ses amis et elle, la griffondor croisa Harry, la mine accablée à la vision de sa camarade. Elle s'arrêta net, le cœur martelant douloureusement sa poitrine et une sueur froide parcourant sa colonne vertébrale. Elle déglutit difficilement, les larmes proches de percer sa détermination. Le survivant se gratta la tête mal à l'aise avant d'annoncer sur un ton navré:

-Rogue...Je l'ai amené au commissariat du centre commercial et je l'ai enfermé à l'intérieur. Tiens, sa baguette, j'ai pensé que tu aimerais l'avoir.

Elle tendit la main et l'empoigna fébrilement. Harry parlait comme s'il était déjà mort, perspective qu'elle rejetait totalement. Il allait guérir, vivre et être à ses côtés. Elle le remercia aussitôt ne souhaitant pas s'attarder davantage et se précipita vers le "dortoir" qu'ils avaient aménagé dans une boutique. Elle récupéra ses affaires et celles de l'ex mangemort et partit à la recherche d'un endroit calme et approprié pour ses recherches. Elle lâcha subitement les sacs au détour d'un couloir, son étreinte devenant insuffisante à la vue de la pancarte indiquant le commissariat. Elle resta immobile et livide en imaginant son amant cloîtré dans une minuscule pièce et sentant la mort approchée.

Inconsciemment, elle prit le chemin du poste de garde laissant derrière elle les affaires éparpillées sur le sol. Elle entra dans la première pièce et observa une table entourée de chaises, lieu des interrogatoires, plusieurs écrans de télésurveillance et une porte au fond de la pièce munie d'un hublot. Il était derrière. N'arrivant plus à contenir son chagrin, de fines gouttelettes d'eau salée prirent d'assaut son visage. Elle s'approcha de la petite fenêtre ronde ne retenant plus ses hoquets de peine et découvrit avec horreur un homme souffrant en silence. Il s'était assis contre un des murs, la tête entre ses mains, affecté par de multiples spasmes et tremblements. Ne voyant pas son visage, elle ne sut dire si c'était dû à de la peine, des pleurs, de la souffrance.

Il se décolla soudainement de ses mains levant alors un visage au teint cadavérique, des yeux injectés de sang, des lèvres noircies comme de la pourriture. Il était encore en vie mais pour combien de temps? Elle laissa échapper un cri de désespoir qui parvint aux oreilles de son partenaire. Il se redressa aussitôt sans vaciller et se précipita vers la porte close.

-Hermione, fit-il une voix rauque venant d'outre-tombe.

Elle n'arriva pas à parler, une boule de chagrin se logeant dans sa gorge l'étouffant presque. Elle posa sa main contre la vitre du hublot et il fit de même de son côté, puisant dans le peu de force qui lui restait. Ils échangèrent un long regard empli de doutes, de peur, d'amour, de colère.

-Je... Je vais te sortir de là! Arriva-t-elle enfin à prononcer entre deux sanglots.

Il lui adressa un léger sourire si on pouvait appeler ce retroussement de lèvres qui laissait plus penser à un rictus de douleur.

-Je te fais confiance, tu es brillante et tu es bien la seule à pouvoir me sauver, conclut-il avant de laisser parcourir ses doigts sur sa bouche pour les déposer ensuite sur la paroi en verre.

Elle plaqua sa main à l'endroit exact où il avait posé la sienne et l'observa se rasseoir visiblement éreinté par cette échange. Ses forces diminuaient rapidement. Elle lui promit de ne pas l'abandonner avant de retourner dans le corridor récupérer ses sacs. Elle s'installa dans un magasin de cuisine et salle de bains Elle déposa chaudrons, livres, notes de son professeur, le bout de tissu imbibé du sang d'une de ses créatures, et de nombreuses fioles d'ingrédients divers sur une table d'exposition et se mit au travail. Elle relut ce que le brun avait écrit puis le passage du bouquin expliquant le but de la potion qui devait être sûrement la cause de cette épidémie. Le remède n'avait pas été encore trouvé. Ça ne serait tardé, pensa-t-elle, pour se persuader de sa réussite. Le maître des potions l'avait déjà sauvé à maintes reprises. Cette fois, _**elle**_ le sauverait.

Il s'écoula des minutes, des heures avant qu'elle ne remarque que la nuit était tombée et toujours rien. Toutes ces tentatives avaient échouées lamentablement. A chaque potion, elle versait une micro dose sur un peu d'échantillon de sang en attendant une quelconque réaction mais en vain. Une vague de désespoir s'empara d'elle s'imaginant un instant vivre, non survivre à l'absence de son professeur. Une douleur au ventre s'insinua en elle et les contractions lancinantes de son estomac la firent stopper ses recherches. Il fallait qu'elle s'alimente même si rien que d'avaler sa salive lui donnait la nausée, avec toujours cette boule à la gorge. Elle laissa son plan de travail en arrêtant l'ébullition de sa mixture. Elle se dirigea vers la cafétéria d'une démarche mortuaire. Si elle avait croisé quelqu'un, ce dernier l'aurait presque prise pour un de ces morts vivants. Elle aperçut de la lumière signe de la présence des rescapés. Ils n'avaient pas encore vu l'arrivée de la griffondor et discutaient de manière plus que défaitiste.

-Rogue n'est que le premier à y passer. Vu les circonstances on va tous y rester aussi, cracha Drago, peu empathique sur la situation de son parrain.

Tous convergeaient dans ce sens, la mine défaite. Le roux, avachi sur un sofa et fixant le plafond le regard vide, lâcha:

- Mais bon sang! Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui trouve à ce bâtard graisseux? Je me demande ce qu'il a bien pu se passer entre eux! Il a dû lui jeter un sort ou lui donner une potion de force parce que sinon j'y comprends rien!

-Ron! Un sort ou une potion n'y sont pour rien dans leur histoire. Tu ne connais rien à l'amour! Tu n'as pas vu comme elle était affligée à l'annonce de sa contamination. Elle va maintenant perdre un homme auquel elle s'est attachée. Ça doit être dur pour elle en ce moment et au lieu d'insulter les gens tu ferais mieux d'aller la consoler.

-Pfff c'est bien fait pour la chauve-souris. Si je le vois se pointer zombifié, je n'hésiterai pas à lui faire exploser sa tête de déterré avec un bon bazooka!

Excédée, sa sœur se leva du canapé ne tolérant les paroles de son frère qui avait visiblement trop joué avec cette console moldue. Ce fut à cet instant là qu'elle remarqua Hermione qui avait tout entendu de leurs conversations.

-Mione, fit la rouquine d'un ton abattu face à son amie pleurant de nouveau à chaudes larmes.

Elle s'empressa d'aller vers elle pour l'étreindre affectueusement. Tous les autres restaient silencieux, certains embarrassés d'autres aucunement en observant la griffondor prise de convulsions et de sanglots dans les bras de sa cadette.

-Je n'y arrive pas. J'essaie mais je ne trouve pas. Ginny, je ne veux pas le perdre, arriva-t-elle à murmurer entre deux hoquets de détresse.

-J'ai confiance en toi. Tu es brillante et je suis persuadée que tu trouveras, rassura la jeune Weasley.

Elle l'invita à s'asseoir et lui proposa de lui préparer un repas. Elle devait reprendre des forces. A son retour, elle lui tendit le plateau.

-Mange un peu, ça va te faire du bien, annonça Luna affectée elle aussi par le désespoir de la brune.

Lorsqu'elle eut difficilement terminé son dîner, elle se leva de table pour retourner à la fabrication d'un antidote.

-Reste un peu avec nous, fit Harry en voulant la retenir.

-Je dois y retourner. Il le faut. Je dois le sauver.

Et sur ces dernières paroles, ils la virent disparaître au détour d'un rayon. L'atmosphère déjà lourde avant son arrivée devint encore plus pesante. Et les hurlements austères et funèbres provenant de l'extérieur n'aidaient pas à détendre l'ambiance.

Le jour perçait de nouveau les vitres de la galerie commerciale. Hermione avait travaillé toute la nuit. Le visage blafard, de profondes cernes sous les yeux, elle avait essuyé maints échecs la faisant sombrer peu à peu dans la fatalité de la mort de son amant. Épuisée, elle acheva une énième potion en espérant comme à chaque fois que c'était l'antidote. Elle savait, en tendant cette fiole ultime espoir de sa guérison, que c'était sa dernière tentative. Elle n'aurait plus assez d'échantillon de sang bien que l'idée d'en récolter à la source ne la gênait point; elle était prête à tout pour le sauver, même à donner sa vie pour lui.

Mais le temps s'écoulait inexorablement. Cela faisait déjà plus d'une dizaine d'heures qu'elle l'avait vu pour la dernière fois et elle ne savait pas où la contamination en était. Il était peut-être déjà... Elle préféra écarter cette tragique hypothèse en souhaitant du plus profond de son être qu'elle avait enfin trouvé l'antidote.

Alors c'est avec angoisse et appréhension qu'elle déversa une goutte du produit sur le minuscule bout de T-shirt ensanglanté. La réaction fut immédiate: le tissu prit immédiatement une teinte jaune avant de voir la tâche jadis rouge disparaître sous les yeux ébahis de la griffondor. Jamais il n'y avait eu encore une telle réaction. Avait-elle réussi? Était-ce enfin l'antidote qu'elle tenait dans ses mains? Ou bien ce qui allait achever irrémédiablement l'homme contaminé?

Après de longues secondes de cogitation, elle se dit que de toute manière elle ne pouvait faire d'autres tentatives et qui ne tentait rien n'avait rien. Elle se précipita alors vers le poste de garde. Dans sa hâte, elle fit tomber plusieurs étalages, passa en trombe devant la cafétéria vide, puis la boutique faisant office de dortoir réveillant ainsi quelque uns de ses camarades. Essoufflée, elle atteint enfin la salle de surveillance. Le souffle coupé, le stress comprimant sa poitrine et faisant battre son cœur irrégulièrement, elle s'avança vers la porte de la cellule. A quelques centimètres du hublot, elle prit son courage en mains et regarda à l'intérieur. Son cœur manqua un battement en voyant son sauveur étendu sur le sol, inerte.

La veille:

Sévérus suivait son élève, l'élu, qui l'amenait dans un espace sécurisé ou il pourrait attendre qu'Hermione trouve une solution sans craindre d'attaquer un des leurs une fois transformé s'il devait l'être. Il remercia intérieurement Potter de ne pas émettre de commentaires à la vue des derniers événements. Ils parcoururent le centre commercial en silence.

Il aurait tellement voulu que le chat soit le coupable dans cette histoire de griffure. Mais voilà, ce matin au réveil, il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas: de la fièvre, des frissons, et une douleur au niveau de son cou. Il s'était tenu face à un miroir pour voir les dégâts et avait observé une vilaine balafre sur le côté de la nuque. La plaie qui hier n'était encore qu'une griffure anodine, s'était transformée en une blessure suintante et rouge vif. Cette terrible constatation l'ébranla. Lui, ex mangemort, ex espion, maitre des potions, qui avait survécu à l'affrontement final n'allait pas survivre à cette épidémie. Il était contaminé. Il venait d'entrevoir une lueur d'espoir au côté de son élève devenue sa partenaire, son amante, sa confidente. Mais tout cela était trop beau pour lui. Trouver l'amour même dans un monde apocalyptique n'était pas sa destinée. Il avait effleuré ce que pouvait être le bonheur, pour la première fois dans sa vie. Trop beau pour être vrai et pour durer. Il était définitivement condamné à vivre dans le malheur, le désespoir, la mort.

Il examina la minuscule pièce dans laquelle il allait certainement mourir. Il ne doutait pas en les capacités de Miss Granger mais trouver un remède alors qu'il n'avait jamais été découvert relevait du miracle. Et il ne croyait pas à ces choses-là. Harry lui demanda sa baguette, puis l'enferma dans sa prison mortuaire après lui avoir soufflé un "désolé professeur" plutôt sincère.

Il se retrouvait seul. Encore. Face à lui-même. Face à son tragique sort. La contamination se faisait de plus en plus ressentir. Il n'arrivait plus à tenir debout et s'assit lourdement. Le venin dans ses veines qui s'emparait de son corps, de son esprit le plongea dans une sorte de transe faite de spasmes incontrôlables et douloureux. Soudain, il entendit un son étouffé quand il releva la tête et il aperçut sa protégée dans l'encadrement du hublot. Il se mit debout étrangement sans difficulté : la vue de son élève lui avait donné quelques forces. Il se dirigea vers elle, prononça son prénom d'une voix presque étrangère à lui, et posa sa main de la même manière que son interlocutrice l'avait fait sur la vitre. Il la vit choquée, effondrée et n'arrivait plus à parler visiblement, la peine devant être trop lourde à porter. Elle tenait à lui et à présent il la faisait souffrir, involontairement certes mais il ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était de sa faute. Tous les êtres qu'il avait aimés finissaient par souffrir inexorablement. Il s'était promis de ne jamais plus aimé après la mort de Lily. Mais voilà, son cœur avait flanché face à cette griffondor sublime aussi bien intellectuellement que physiquement. Ils se regardèrent avec intensité partageant souffrance, rage et amour. Il l'entendit ensuite lui dire qu'elle allait le sortir de là. Si seulement. Il aurait tout donné tout fait pour toucher de nouveau sa peau, l'embrasser, lui faire l'amour.

-Je te fais confiance, tu es brillante et tu es bien la seule à pouvoir me sauver, réussit-il à dire avant de déposer ses doigts sur ses lèvres pour ensuite les plaquer sur la paroi de verre.

Geste qu'il n'aurait jamais fait, sans doute, dans d'autres circonstances trouvant cet élan d'affection pitoyable. Mais au vue de la situation, c'était le seul moyen pour donner un minimum de réconfort et d'amour à cette jeune femme abattue sûrement autant que lui. Sentant ses forces s'amenuiser, il alla se rasseoir. Il crut percevoir un " je ne t'abandonnerai pas" avant de la voir disparaître de son champ de vision. De nouveau seul, il se battait intérieurement contre ce virus. Les heures passèrent. Le peu de lumière qui filtrait à travers une minuscule fenêtre dans sa cellule diminua jusqu'à le laisser dans l'obscurité. Souffrant et sentant la vie s'échapper de lui, il s'effondra sur le sol.

-Je suis arrivée trop tard, souffla Hermione avant de s'écrouler contre la porte en pleurs.

Elle avait fait tout son possible, résistant au sommeil et à la fatalité, pour trouver un remède. Il y a encore quelques secondes encore, elle espérait profondément que la fiole dans sa main soit l'antidote, la solution à cette tragédie. Mais il était mort. La détresse et le tourment accablant la brune fit place à la colère, la rage d'avoir perdu un être exceptionnel qui l'aimait. Elle tapa violemment la porte de la cellule de son autre main en hurlant pourquoi et que c'était injuste.

Soudain, elle entendit un gémissement effrayant provenant de la salle de détention ou gisait son professeur. Elle stoppa net ses sanglots et jeta un coup d'œil à travers la fenêtre ronde encastrée dans la porte. Ce qu'elle aperçut provoqua dans sa poitrine une palpitation anormale et désordonnée. Le maître des potions se releva, dos à elle, d'une façon peu rassurante. Elle cessa de respirer en pensant que, devant elle, se trouvait le corps revenu à la vie de son amant. Pétrifiée, elle resta de marbre face à cette forme noire chancelante de l'autre côté. Elle redoutait le moment ou la créature allait se retourner et la voir, déclenchant ainsi une réaction horrifique d'un affamé en quête de chair fraîche. Ce qu'elle craignait arriva, il lui fit face lentement. Ses yeux était rouge sang, le visage tuméfié et inexpressif. Comme elle l'avait pressenti, à sa vue, il se précipita contre la porte dans un bruit sourd. Elle recula effrayée, resserrant instinctivement sa main sur la fiole et empoignant la baguette du brun de l'autre main.

Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il pousse des râles de faim comme le faisait tous les autres monstres et qu'il frotte ses mains sans coordination contre la paroi en bois, unique barrière le tenant enfermé. Mais elle entendit :

-Hermione, je vais mourir.

Sévérus, malgré son aspect proche d'un zombie, était encore en vie mais pour très peu de temps encore. A ces paroles, un soulagement empara la griffondor qui se jeta contre la porte.

-J'ai cru que tu étais transformé, fit elle de nouveau en pleurs comprenant son erreur. Bois ça!

Elle fit glisser la fiole après avoir enlevé le bouchon dans l'ouverture qui servait à déposer des plats pour les prisonniers. Elle n'avait plus d'appréhension sur la qualité du remède. Il était à deux doigts de mourir et cette potion représentait pour eux leur unique espoir. Il l'attrapa et la but aussitôt. Ils attendaient à présent de voir le résultat. Une minute s'écoula mais pour la jeune femme ce fut une éternité.

Soudain, elle le vit pousser des hurlements, se tenir la tête, chanceler à travers la pièce et s'effondrer. A quatre pattes, il fut pris de terribles nausées et rejeta un liquide cramoisi avant de chuter au sol. Inanimé. Elle tambourina contre la porte hurlant son prénom avant de déverrouiller magiquement la serrure totalement inconsciente de la dangerosité potentielle de son geste. Elle se rua sur le corps couvert de sang de son professeur et le redressa dans ses bras. Elle posa ses doigts sur son cou et sentit son pouls battre irrégulièrement et faiblement mais il était encore en vie.

-Sévérus, réveille-toi je t'en supplie. Reviens parmi nous. J'ai si besoin de toi.

Et un miracle se déroula sous les yeux déconcertés de la rouge et or. La peau presque verdâtre du contaminé revint à la normale, légèrement rosé mais toujours aussi pâle que d'ordinaire. Ses lèvres reprirent une teinte rouge. Les battements de son cœur retrouvèrent un rythme constant. Il ouvrit soudain les yeux qui avaient également récupérer leur nuance d'origine. Il insuffla une grande bouffée d'air dans ses poumons comme s'il avait cessé de respirer auparavant et se redressa pour étreindre avec passion celle qui lui avait redonné vie.

A SUIVRE

J'espère que cela vous rassure! Je ne l'aurais jamais tué ce pauvre Sévérus, il est trop précieux :D

A bientôt pour la suite!


	12. Derniers préparatifs

Bonjour à tous !

Je vous remercie pour vos reviews qui me donnent envie de continuer à écrire tous les jours. Alors sans plus tarder, je vous laisse avec ce douzième chapitre !

**Chapitre 12: Derniers préparatifs**

Un professeur et son élève, un serpentard et une griffondor, deux amants à présent reprenaient gout à la vie. Hermione avait réussi l'impensable. L'homme qu'elle avait appris à connaitre avait été contaminé par un terrible fléau. Les morts revenaient à la vie. Un incident causé par un jeune sorcier à l'ambition dangereuse. Au final, l'école de Poudlard, première victime du virus magique, comptait ses morts par dizaines voire centaines. Mais des morts qui ressuscitaient sous la forme de monstres sanguinaires et s'en prenaient aux vivants. Nos deux protagonistes avaient échappé au massacre in extremis. Rogue avait sauvé Hermione et l'avait emmené à l'abri dans un chalet pendant plusieurs semaines. Jusqu'au jour où la griffondor reçut une lettre de ses amis abrités dans un centre commercial. Mais durant leur voyage pour rejoindre ses compagnons, le maitre des potions fut griffé par un de ces zombies. Contaminé et condamné à mourir, les autres découvrirent vite la vérité ; celle de son infection mais aussi qu'il entretenait une relation amoureuse avec la sorcière. Cette dernière ne s'avoua pourtant pas vaincue par l'inexorable sentence. Elle passa des heures dans un laboratoire de fortune pour créer un antidote. C'est ainsi qu'elle sauva son enseignant.

Ensemble et en vie. Ces mots résonnaient dans l'esprit de la brune serrant avec amour Sévérus. Des larmes de joie coulaient sur ses joues et sur son protégé. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et lui sécha ses traces d'eau salée sous les yeux puis l'embrassa maintes fois. Leur étreinte dura bien une dizaine de minutes avant qu'ils se décident à rejoindre les autres pour annoncer la nouvelle. Main dans la main, ils retournèrent sur le chemin du camp aménagé dans une arrière-boutique. Ils passèrent à peine le pas de la porte que Ron, en pyjama, bondit hors de son lit armé d'un couteau de boucher caché auparavant sous son oreiller.

-Mione, pousses toi de là! Je vais lui régler son compte! cria-t-il rouge de panique et de rage en croyant encore à la zombification du bâtard des cachots.

-Non Ron! hurla de consternation la sorcière.

Elle se plaça devant son amant encore affaibli par la lutte de son organisme contre cette contamination jadis mortelle.

-Il est guéri, j'ai réussi à trouver un remède! Informa-t-elle à l'ensemble de ses camarades, heureuse.

Un silence pesant s'installa où chacun s'interrogeait du regard; perplexes, méfiants, indifférents ou soulagés. Une palette de sentiments plana entre eux quand Ginny contente de voir son amie au bras de son bien-aimé brisa le silence:

-je savais que tu allais réussir! Tu es vraiment brillante! fit-elle en étreignant sa confidente.

Pour détendre l'atmosphère quelque peu tendue, Harry proposa d'aller prendre le petit-déjeuner à la cafétéria. Les deux amants s'enlacèrent les doigts avant de suivre le groupe. Ron qui aperçut ce geste d'affection eut d'autant plus l'envie de le tuer. Tous s'installèrent autour de la table hormis Luna et Ginny qui apportèrent de quoi manger : lait, café, chocolat en poudre, biscottes, céréales et jus de fruits. Un petit déjeuner très moldu qu'ils engloutirent sans rechigner. Ron passa ses nerfs sur ses céréales qu'il écrabouillait violemment dans son bol.

-Alors c'est quoi le plan maintenant ? demanda Malefoy espérant se tirer de ce trou à rat rapidement.

Tous les regards se posèrent alors sur l'imperturbable Rogue qui buvait un café bien serré pour se remettre de la nuit dernière.

-Maintenant que vous êtes de nouveau sur pied, professeur, je pense que l'on peut reparler de ce camion au sous-sol. L'idée me semblait bonne et nous devrions continuer dans cette voie. Qu'en pensez-vous monsieur ?

Harry interrogea le professeur de potions du regard attendant une réponse.

-Je n'ai pas changé d'avis Potter. Je ferais tout mon possible pour que l'on puisse sortir d'ici.

Il se tourna vers Hermione. Il espérait tant s'échapper de ce centre commercial sain et sauf avec celle qui lui avait redonné vie. Une vie retrouvée bien avant la nuit dernière. Il n'aurait jamais pensé éprouver de pareils sentiments après Lily. Mais Hermione avait été posé sur son chemin et les épaisses barrières qui retenaient son cœur emprisonné avaient enfin cédé. Il lui sourit discrètement en imaginant une nouvelle vie avec elle. Le monde avait beau s'écrouler autour de lui, le sien se reconstruisait peu à peu en sa compagnie. Il revivait enfin et cela depuis qu'il l'avait embrassé. Sous la table, il lui empoigna la main et se regardèrent intensément, seuls au monde. Les autres ne comprirent pas tous l'attrait de la jeune femme pour un homme plus vieux. Et pas n'importe lequel, il s'agissait de l'horrible maitre des potions qui leur en avait fait baver durant toute leur scolarité. D'ailleurs, il ne l'avait jamais épargné, elle aussi. Au contraire, son comportement d'intellectuel plus connu sous le terme de Miss-je-sais-tout l'avait exaspéré à chaque cours. Et pourtant, Rogue regardait son ancienne élève avec amour et tendresse. Elle avait fait de lui un autre homme. Quoiqu'il en soit, Ginny observait les amoureux du coin de l'œil, l'air rêveur. Finalement elle trouvait qu'ils allaient parfaitement ensemble malgré la différence d'âge. Depuis qu'elle avait revu son professeur, elle avait constaté une légère modification de son apparence physique. Il soignait sa coiffure, et son visage semblait beaucoup plus détendu alors que la situation n'avait jamais été aussi catastrophique avec tous ces morts dehors. Ils étaient tout aussi intelligent l'un que l'autre, peu extravertis, et avaient la même passion pour les potions. L'apocalypse aura au moins fait deux heureux sur cette terre, conclut-elle, perdue dans ses pensées.

-Nous allons conserver les mêmes groupes. On va essayer de modifier la structure du camion de sorte qu'il résiste à ces créatures sanguinaires. Et en parallèle, il faut s'approvisionner en récupérant tout ce qui peut nous être utile. Et surtout, il faut trouver une destination, un endroit sûr pour se mettre à l'abri. Qu'en dites-vous ?

Tous acquiescèrent après l'énoncé du survivant. Ils finirent de déjeuner avant de se séparer. Sévérus qui allait en direction du sous-sol fut retenu par la griffondor qui l'embrassa fougueusement. Elle n'aimait pas extérioriser ses sentiments de la sorte devant ses camarades mais il avait failli mourir. Elle ne voulait donc plus se prendre la tête et vivre à fond l'instant présent. La vie prenait tout son sens dorénavant face à cette situation cauchemardesque. De même, elle n'aimait pas être loin de lui-même pour une heure. Après leur échange passionnel, il lui caressa les joues en lui reposant un dernier baiser.

Ron regretta d'avoir autant mangé car l'envie soudaine de tout régurgiter se fit sentir. Rogue lâcha à regret sa main et descendit avec les autres. Pour oublier cette courte mais douloureuse séparation, elle décida de se plonger dans la recherche d'un endroit où ils pourraient être en sécurité. L'heure passa finalement vite et elle rejoignit le groupe travaillant sur le camion, avec une bonne nouvelle à annoncer.

-J'ai trouvé !

-Tu as trouvé quoi ? demanda illico le blond sceptique.

-Deux secondes, ajouta la brune à son encontre avant d'embrasser tendrement l'être qui lui avait tellement manqué ces soixante minutes.

Drago soupira de tant de sentimentalisme à gerber.

-Alors c'est bon Granger ? T'as fini tes papouilles ?

Rogue n'apprécia pas la remarque de son filleul et lui lança un regard noir dont lui seul avait le secret.

-Excusez-moi. Donc, je disais que j'ai déniché le lieu idéal ! J'ai trouvé une ile à une quarantaine de kilomètres de la côte. Elle est peu habitée et semble parfaite pour y trouver refuge. Il faut d'abord se rendre à un port qui se trouve à deux heures d'ici environ. Bien sûr, je ne sais pas comment sont les infrastructures et les routes actuellement alors le trajet peut être plus long. Quand on y sera…

-Si on y arrive, murmura le jeune serpentard peu convaincu par ce plan griffondien.

-Quand on y sera, on devra emprunter un bateau pour atteindre l'ile, finit la brune en ne tenant compte des propos de Malefoy.

-Oh oui, un vrai jeu d'enfant ! Ironisa ce dernier.

-Si tu as une meilleure idée Drago, n'hésite pas à nous en fait part … Harry, on aura assez de carburant pour se rendre jusqu'aux quais ?

-Je pense que oui. Consulte bien l'itinéraire que l'on empruntera. Si jamais on devait se perdre, ça pourrait être dramatique.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, rien de plus simple. Je vais d'ailleurs retourner là-haut pour terminer mes recherches au plus vite.

Elle retourna derechef à l'étage sans avoir au préalable embrassé de nouveau son professeur.

Elle prit une carte géographique de la région. Elle traça avec différentes couleurs les multiples possibilités de trajets : le plus rapide, le plus court et le moins exposé aux villes et habitations. Deux mains se posèrent soudain sur ses yeux.

-Toujours la tête dans les livres, Miss Granger ! S'éleva une voix sensuelle derrière elle.

-J'avais senti votre parfum à un kilomètre, professeur ! répliqua la rouge et or en se retournant peu étonnée de le voir.

-Dis tout de suite que je sens mauvais ! Tu avances bien ?

-Oui j'ai dessiné différents chemins et j'étudie au maximum toutes les possibilités pour y aller. On ne sait pas comment seront les routes à l'extérieur. Je préfère ne rien laisser au hasard.

Il l'embrassa inopinément aimant tant l'entendre gémir sous ses baisers.

-Tout le monde nous attend au sous-sol pour le débriefing. Et après cela, je te réserve une surprise…

Ils allèrent rejoindre le groupe qui n'attendait plus qu'eux. Harry prit la parole :

-Je voulais faire le point sur la situation. Avez-vous terminé avec les préparatifs pour le départ ? S'adressa-t-il au groupe chargé de l'approvisionnement.

-Nous avons rétréci toute la nourriture encore comestible trouvée en rayon, des outils, plusieurs tentes et nécessaires pour installer un camp, des médicaments moldus, des produits d'hygiène. Bref, on s'est fait une joie de dévaliser les magasins.

-Super Luna ! Je vais vous expliquer comment nous avons modifié le camion. Comme vous le voyez, nous avons installé des fils barbelés tout autour. Nous avons eu l'idée également d'entailler les côtés horizontalement pour pouvoir passer des tronçonneuses. De sorte que si ces zombies s'accrochent au camion, nous pourrons les trancher en deux pour les faire lâcher prise. Nous avons également pillé l'armurerie. Nous avons donc toutes sortes d'armes blanches, à feu, explosives et chimiques en notre possession. Elles vont nous être fortement utiles durant notre trajet. Hermione, c'est fini de ton coté ? Tu as notre itinéraire en mémoire ?

Elle hocha la tête pour répondre favorablement à sa question. Il libéra ensuite ses compagnons.

-Rejoins moi dans trente minutes sur le toit, susurra le directeur des Serpentards à la brune toute intriguée.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien mijoter ? Elle attendit avec impatience le moment de le rejoindre. Elle en profita pour revêtir un gilet noir par-dessus une robe courte bleue nuit satinée et à fines bretelles. Elle se recoiffa et se maquilla légèrement. Un peu de fard à paupière couleur ivoire nacrée, une touche de rouge à lèvre et un fond de mascara la rendait plus radieuse que jamais. C'est avec une grande curiosité qu'elle monta les marches menant au toit.

-Sévérus ?

Hermione s'angoissa très vite quand elle ne vit personne. Le toit était tellement grand qu'il pouvait être n'importe où. Paniquée, elle l'appela de nouveau. Elle l'entendit enfin prononcer son prénom au loin. Elle suivit le son de sa voix, rassurée. Elle découvrit alors avec stupéfaction ce que son amant lui avait concocté. Il s'était paré d'un costume noir qui lui rendait enfin toute sa prestance. Bien coiffé, elle le trouva irrésistiblement sexy. Une épaisse et longue couverture noire était posée au sol. Dessus, divers oreillers verts et argentés aux fières couleurs de Serpentard trônaient tout autour de la parcelle de tissu. A côté, un petit panier attendait d'être ouvert et devait regorger de mets délicieux. Il avait également allumé des bougies rouges et or représentant la maison de sa bien-aimée. Placées aux alentours, leurs lumières et leurs chaleurs conféraient une ambiance particulièrement romantique. Hermione ne pensait pas son compagnon aussi délicat et attentionné.

-C'est parfait Sévérus ! J'adore quand tu me prépares d'aussi belles surprises.

Elle l'embrassa avec amour et désir avant d'être interrompue par un concert de plaintes terrifiantes qui s'élevait du parking du centre commercial. L'insécurité des lieux se fit ressentir dans les yeux de la Griffondor.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai tout prévu, fit Rogue avant de lancer un sort d'insonorisation autour d'eux.

-Là, c'est vraiment parfait, conclut Hermione qui ne résista pas à enlacer l'homme.

Ils s'assirent au centre du carré noir. Elle découvrit avec appétit ce qu'il avait emporté dans son panier : chips, salades composées en boite, sandwichs qu'il avait préparés, et des fruits en sirop. Il sortit des bouteilles de vin français un rouge, un blanc et un rosé, ne connaissant pas les gouts de sa partenaire en matière de vin. Il posa également de l'eau minérale au cas où. Il n'avait pas omis les assiettes, couverts et verres. Bref, il avait pensé à tout. Si elle n'avait pas eu un petit creux, elle se serait directement jetée sur lui pour lui faire ardemment l'amour. Il lui servit ce qu'elle voulait manger et lui remplit un verre de rosé qu'elle s'empressa de gouter. Ils mangèrent en discutant de leur futur périple en camion.

-J'espère que tout se passera bien ! L'extérieur m'effraie tellement. Et si jamais l'ile avait été aussi contaminée ! S'exclama la lionne, inquiète, avant d'avaler un morceau de pêche.

- Ne me dis pas que tu doutes de toi. Ce serait une première pour ma somptueuse Miss-je-sais-tout.

Ils s'allongèrent après le repas et contemplèrent le ciel étoilé. Il la vit fermer les yeux et en profita pour la surprendre une nouvelle fois. Il lui déposa de multiples baisers sur la joue, dans le cou puis sur les épaules en lui faisant glisser lentement son petit gilet et lui enleva. Il revint plus haut et colla doucement ses lèvres au siennes. D'un coup de baguette, il rangea les restants du repas. Il intensifia son baiser et elle ne résista pas. Elle l'attira entre ses jambes voulant le sentir tout contre elle. La nuit venait de tomber et les étoiles naissaient dans un ciel bleu nuit qui scintillait peu à peu.

-Et si quelqu'un nous surprend ! Sursauta la brune en brisant le lien charnel.

-Aucun souci, j'ai verrouillé tous les accès au toit. J'ai pensé à tout, assura le serpentard avant de reprendre la ou il s'était arrêté.

Le baiser devint langoureux et la main audacieuse de Sévérus s'aventura sous sa robe. Elle remonta le long de la cuisse de la jeune femme en effleurant sensuellement sa peau du bout des doigts. Hermione gémit de plaisir. Il retira sa main sous un soupir de frustration de la lionne qui fut très vite comblée par les caresses du sorcier sur son sein. Il se décolla des lèvres délicieusement féminines pour gambader les siennes à la naissance de sa poitrine. Désireux d'en voir plus, il fit glisser les bretelles de sa robe et dévoila les deux parcelles de chairs tant convoitées. Elle n'avait pas mis de soutien-gorge. Tellement mieux, pensa-t-il avant de sucer en alternance les pointes roses de la sorcière. Ce fut une exquise sensation procurée par son amant. Le feu du désir s'embrasa dans son bassin avide de sentir la masculinité de son partenaire en elle. Ce dernier se sentait, d'ailleurs, bien à l'étroit dans son costume. Hermione le débarrassa de sa veste en la déboutonnant rapidement puis retira aussitôt la chemine noire qui se cachait en dessous. Même s'il était maintenant torse nu, il demeurait tout aussi compressé à un niveau inférieur. Il fit sentir son excitation en appuyant son sexe contre celui de la griffondor qui se frotta aussitôt contre lui. Des salves de plaisir s'emparèrent d'elle et sa culotte devint beaucoup trop humide. Explosant de désir, il enleva la robe de trop contemplant sa moitié à demi-nue. Il l'embrassa le long de sa jambe, remonta dangereusement à l'intérieur de la cuisse et glissa un doigt au même moment sous la barrière de tissus recouvrant son intimité. Il joua avec son bouton de chair et les joues de la brune rosirent de plaisir. Il remonta vers sa bouche jusqu'à atteindre les lèvres exquises de son amante en continuant de titiller sa vulve. Hermione, aux portes de l'extase, l'implora de lui faire immédiatement l'amour, voulant ne faire qu'un avec lui. Il ne se fit pas prier. Il dégrafa son pantalon, baissa son boxer dévoilant un sexe dur, chaud et luisant de plaisir. Il retira d'un coup sec l'unique rempart obstruant le passage vers l'antre humide et doux de la jeune femme. Il la pénétra alors fougueusement, un cri de satisfaction s'échappant d'elle. Il débuta de lents et profonds mouvements. Elle agrippa ses jambes à son bassin et lui fit accélérer cette divine torture. Durant cet acte passionnel, ils se regardèrent admirant la beauté comblée de l'autre. Sévérus sombra dans l'intense désir de la posséder en voyant le visage plus que satisfait de la sorcière à chaque pénétration. Les contractions vaginales capturèrent délicieusement son sexe. Il augmenta la cadence sentant la jouissance de son amante arrivée. Soudain, elle cria son prénom atteignant l'euphorie de l'orgasme. Ce dernier explosa en elle dans une complainte rauque qui fit sourire la brune. Ils reprirent leurs respirations avant de se séparer à regret. Tous deux allongés au sol, ils admirèrent de nouveau les étoiles brillant harmonieusement dans le ciel. Il la recouvra d'une couverture et l'étreignit affectueusement en se glissant dessous également. Ils s'endormirent après cette soirée romantique. Sombrant dans l'insouciance et le sommeil, ils ne se doutèrent pas le moins du monde qu'au matin, une terrible épreuve allait les attendre à l'étage où dormaient actuellement les autres.

A SUIVRE

J'espère que l'histoire vous plait toujours autant. J'avais prévu de la finir aujourd'hui mais j'ai préféré poster ce chapitre tel quel. Donc on se revoit au prochain et probablement dernier chapitre ! A bientôt !


	13. Survivre

Bonjour à tous ! Merci merci merci pour vos reviews ! Sans vous faire attendre le « dernier » chapitre de mon histoire ! Bonne lecture ! Et n'oubliez pas de me poster un commentaire en fin de lecture…

Chapitre 13 : Survivre

Hermione et Severus avait passé une soirée des plus romantiques sur le toit du centre commercial. Coupés du monde terrifiant qui les entourait, ils s'étaient aimés avec passion et amour. Endormis et nus sous la couverture l'un contre l'autre, le soleil fit son apparition dans le ciel tacheté de nuages blancs. Les rayons de l'astre vinrent lécher le visage de la brune. Elle se réveilla après une douce nuit et contempla l'homme encore profondément endormi à ses côtés. Elle ne put retenir l'envie de déposer ses lèvres sur sa bouche avec tendresse. Celui-ci frémit légèrement avant d'ouvrir lentement les yeux pour découvrir son amante au-dessus de lui, avec un sourire resplendissant. Elle l'embrassa de nouveau à plusieurs reprises avant de lui susurrer à l'oreille :

-Tu as bien dormi ?

En réponse, il la fit basculer au sol et se plaça au-dessus d'elle avant de l'embrasser langoureusement. Après de nombreuses minutes à se câliner, ils décidèrent de se lever. Ils s'habillèrent, rangèrent leur petit nid d'amour et quittèrent le cercle d'insonorisation pour rejoindre leurs compères. Aussitôt qu'ils quittèrent le périmètre silencieux, les plaintes effrayantes et mortuaires des morts-vivants réapparurent conférant une ambiance lugubre et angoissante sur le toit. Severus sentit la main de la griffondor se crisper et la serra d'autant plus avant de rejoindre la cage d'escaliers permettant d'accéder aux étages. Toujours main dans la main, Ils pensaient retrouver les autres encore au lit. Hermione qui avait conservé un sourire rayonnant se figea sur place quand ils arrivèrent au camp de fortune. Alors qu'ils s'attendaient à les voir encore endormis dans leur lit, le lieu avait été déserté.

-Ils sont ou ? fit-elle, l'inquiétude se lisant sur son visage.

Son compagnon sourcilla tout aussi intrigué. Ils retournèrent dans le couloir de la galerie marchande, les cris des zombies instaurant un climat de tension. Soudain, ils entendirent des bruits de pas rapides sur le sol d'un des couloirs et virent apparaitre Ginny, paniquée et essoufflée.

- On vous a cherché dans tout le centre ! Que faisiez-vous bon sang ? Non ! Je préféré en fait rien savoir, débita rapidement la rouquine en sueur. Les morts ! On ne sait pas comment mais ils ont réussi à pénétrer dans le bâtiment par l'aile est. Il faut fuir et dès maintenant. Suivez-moi, les autres sont tous à la cafétéria.

Sur ces mots, elle courut vers le dit lieu. Hermione, à l'annonce de l'intrusion de ces monstres, eut un haut le cœur. Severus lui empoigna fermement la main et l'entraina aussitôt sur les pas de Miss Weasley après avoir enfermé Flocon dans une malle de transport pour chat. Ils arrivèrent en trombe quelques secondes après et les aperçurent, livides et en terreur. Harry prit la parole sans attendre davantage, le ton grave.

-Il ne faut plus perdre une seconde.

Il fixa les deux amants leur faisant comprendre qu'ils étaient responsables du temps perdu à les chercher. Il souleva une mallette avant de poursuivre :

-Tout a été entreposé dans le camion hier, fort heureusement. Mais j'ai gardé quelques armes pour nous défendre au cas où. Et vu la situation actuelle, je vais en donner une à chacun d'entre vous.

Il ouvrit l'attaché-case et tendit une arme à chacun de ces compagnons.

-C'est bien gentil Harry mais je ne sais pas comment m'en servir, fit Luna en recevant un Beretta.

Hermione vit de suite l'embarras d'Harry et comprit aussitôt qu'il n'était pas plus au courant de son utilisation que sa camarade. Elle soupira avant de déclarer :

-Par Merlin Harry ! Heureusement que j'ai lu les bons livres !

Elle leur montra rapidement le mécanisme de l'arme en mentionnant le barillet, la détente et la sécurité. Elle pointa son pistolet sur un point fixe derrière elle et fit une démonstration en tirant sur un verre posé sur un bar. La plupart d'entre eux sursautèrent à l'impact.

-Hermione, tu es vraiment brillante mais très effrayante, couina Ron, faisant soudainement moins le malin face à la dangerosité de l'arme.

-Nous devons partir. Suivez-moi mais faites bien attention, fit le survivant avant de quitter la cafétéria pour se diriger vers les escaliers menant au sous-sol.

Le groupe le suivit, révolvers en main et l'oreille aux aguets. Harry les fit descendre un à un avant de fermer la marche. Il arriva au rez-de-chaussée, dépassa la porte donnant accès à ce niveau et allait suivre les autres quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement dévoilant une horde de zombies affamés. Pétrifié un court instant, c'est quand il vit le bras décharné d'un de ces monstres à deux centimètres de son visage qu'il fut de nouveau en alerte. Il courut aussitôt à la suite du groupe talonné par les êtres en putréfaction mais Padma regarda en arrière et vit les morts vivants poursuivre le griffondor. Elle hurla de terreur. Son cri avertit alors ses camarades de la présence des morts dans l'escalier.

-Avances bordel ! cria Drago à son encontre alors qu'elle restait figée de peur au milieu des marches.

Severus qui était arrivé le premier aux portes du parking souterrain saisit rapidement ses élèves pour les mettre en sécurité de l'autre côté. Il vit avec effroi Drago et Harry, derniers de la file, toujours les proies de ces cadavres nauséabonds. Le serpentard blond passa derechef le seuil suivi d'Harry. Quand ce dernier voulut fermer la porte, il fut assaillit par deux créatures dont une aux orbites vides et à la mâchoire arrachée. Il lâcha son arme qui glissa au sol. Il lutta alors contre ces puanteurs en mouvement par quelques coups de pied, les mains occupées sur la poignée tentant de fermer l'accès. Quand il entendit derrière lui Malefoy crier « pousses-toi ». Il se déplaça alors et vit Drago tirer de nombreux coups de feu dans les crânes squelettiques de leurs agresseurs. Harry put enfin fermer la porte et ils coururent vers le camion pour rejoindre le restant du groupe.

-Merci Drago, s'exclama le brun une fois à l'abri en reprenant son souffle.

-De rien, répondit-il aussi essoufflé que son compère.

Severus se mit au volant et tourna la clé dans la serrure. Hermione prit place à ses côtés à l'instant où le vrombissement du moteur cassa le silence fantomatique des lieux. Il alluma les phares et informa l'ensemble des passagers de s'accrocher fermement. Le véhicule démarra alors. Les pneus crissèrent sur le sol glacial du parking. Il se dirigea vers le rideau de fer et hurla de nouveau de bien se tenir avant de défoncer avec fracas la barrière les séparant du dehors. Ce qu'ils aperçurent alors sur le parking extérieur du centre commercial les submergea d'horreur. Des centaines de zombies défigurés, écorchés, carbonisés se trainaient lentement vers eux. Il fonça alors dans le tas écrasant beaucoup de ces monstres et en faisant gicler certains à des dizaines de mètres. Mais il y en avait trop et le camion eut alors du mal à se frayer un chemin parmi la horde des morts. Le véhicule tanga alors de gauche à droite. Ils essayaient de le retourner ou de pénétrer à l'intérieur. Drago s'empara de la tronçonneuse, la passa dans l'entrebâillement du flanc du camion et découpa en deux les créatures qui s'y accrochaient.

-Il faut faire quelque chose avant qu'ils nous fassent basculer, hurla Ginny la peur et l'odeur tordant son estomac dans tous les sens.

-Je m'en occupe, cria Neville.

Il saisit alors une grosse bombonne de propane, ouvrit la trappe du plafond et se hissa en dehors du camion sur le toit grâce à un escabeau. Il lança alors la bouteille de gaz au loin devant le camion puis la visa de son arme avant de tirer dessus en son centre. Il se réfugia le plus rapidement possible à l'intérieur avant que la bombonne explose. Le véhicule trembla dans l'explosion et une énorme déflagration retentit calcinant les corps à une centaine de mètres à la ronde. Le terrain fut alors un minimum dégagé. Severus qui avait pris dans ses bras son amante pour la protéger se remit rapidement au volant.

Il fonça droit devant lui. Les rues étaient dévastées, en feu ou jonchées de détritus, de papiers et de ferrailles. Il ne décéléra pas et heurta de plein fouet les carcasses de voitures en travers de leur route. Les passagers s'accrochèrent du mieux qu'ils pouvaient alors que leur maitre des potions déambulait rapidement entre les rangées d'immeubles défenestrés et carbonisés. Hermione qui avait sorti sa carte informait son compagnon de l'itinéraire à emprunter. Leurs cœurs s'emballaient à chaque tournant de peur de ce qu'ils pouvaient trouver au détour d'une rue. Le chemin fut long pour arriver au port. Un paysage apocalyptique défilait constamment sous leurs yeux et ils devaient avouer que le monde avait bel et bien changé. Un monde hostile, angoissant, dangereux et dévasté. Un monde où il ne fallait plus penser à l'avenir mais vivre au jour le jour.

Hermione les fit sursauter et les sortit de leur torpeur en les informant qu'elle avait enfin aperçu la pancarte du port. Severus, toujours aussi concentré sur la route, écouta avec attention les indications de la griffondor. Ils arrivèrent devant les grilles fermées. Avec un dernier coup d'accélérateur, Severus fonça droit devant. Elles volèrent en éclat puis il pila sec devant un ponton en bois. Les survivants prirent chacun un sac avant de descendre en hâte du camion.

-Que faisons-nous maintenant Hermione ? demanda Severus qui l'aida à sortir du véhicule.

-Il faut que l'on emprunte un bateau. Assez grand pour nous tous, avec du carburant et en bon état.

-Et très vite ! hurla Ron en pointant du doigt une foule de zombie qui arrivait dangereusement.

Ils se précipitèrent alors sur le ponton. Hermione monta sur le bateau le plus conforme à son idée et vérifia le niveau d'essence.

-On prend celui-là ! Le réservoir est quasiment plein ! Montez vite !

Elle leur fit des gestes amples pour les inciter à s'activer rapidement, les morts-vivants s'approchant du ponton. Severus défit le nœud retenant l'embarcation au quai. Il entendit des coups de feu. Drago, Neville et Harry tirait dans le tas de cadavres. Ginny chercha quelque chose dans son sac, lui fit reprendre sa forme initiale et le balança au niveau des zombies. La grenade explosa alors déchiquetant et calcinant les membres sans vie. Hermione examina le tableau de bord. Ne trouvant pas la clé, elle formula un sort qui alluma le moteur. Elle actionna une manette et le bateau fit alors marche arrière s'éloignant du quai.

-Tu sais conduire cet engin ? demanda perplexe Ron.

-Non, mais j'ai lu, répondit-elle simplement en manœuvrant le navire qui fila alors en pleine mer.

Les passagers se laissèrent tomber à terre avec soulagement, l'adrénaline et la peur s'échappant enfin d'eux. Ils étaient tous sains et saufs.

Severus vint embrasser la griffondor. Le rouquin qui était encore à ses chevets préféra ne pas en voir davantage et rejoignit ses camarades. Hermione répondit langoureusement au baiser, heureuse d'être temporairement en sécurité avec l'homme qu'elle aimait.

-Tu connais le chemin pour se rentre à ta fameuse ile ?

En réponse, elle lui adressa un sourire évident.

-Bien sûr. Tout ce que j'espère à présent c'est que cette ile soit sans danger.

-Seul l'avenir nous le dira, conclut Rogue qui enlaça affectueusement sa compagne en scrutant l'horizon, soucieux des jours à venir.

**SUITE OU FIN ?**

En tout cas, je me suis beaucoup inspiré tout au long de ce chapitre et des précédents du film du même nom « l'armée des morts ». J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre. J'ai beaucoup apprécié l'écriture de cette histoire même si j'ai mis du temps à poster les chapitres. Maintenant à vous de voir, prologue or not prologue ?

Peut-être à bientôt ? )


	14. Epilogue

Alala je suis impardonnable ! J'ai mis du temps à poster la fin. Mais le principal c'est qu'elle soit ENFIN là !

Bonne lecture et merci de votre fidélité !

**EPILOGUE**

Elle était agenouillée sur le sol humide et froid de l'ile. Elle tenait fermement un bouquet de fleurs printanières qu'elle avait cueilli auparavant pour commémorer sa mémoire. Une larme à l'œil, elle déposa le bouquet au pied de la pierre tombale.

Hermione se rappela douloureusement de son arrivée sur l'ile. Elle fixait l'inscription gravée sur la pierre tristement en pensant que la vie était injuste. Quelqu'un vint alors derrière elle et posa sa main sur l'épaule de la griffondor.

-Je me sens tellement fautive. Je pensais l'ile épargnée par ces créatures.

-Ne te rends pas responsable Hermione. Nous n'avions pas le choix. Elle a rejoint sa sœur et repose en paix à présent.

Severus s'était agenouillé à ses côtés et observait, résigné, le nom de Padma Patil figé sur la tombe pour l'éternité.

Trois mois était passés depuis leur départ du centre commercial.

**FLASHBACK**

Ils filaient droit en mer et voguaient déjà depuis une bonne heure quand ils aperçurent au loin une masse de terre. Ils arrivaient enfin vers l'ile.

-Va les prévenir que l'on arrive. Et, Severus, fais leur bien comprendre que l'on n'est pas encore en sécurité. Qu'ils s'arment et se préparent à débarquer.

Hermione avait annoncé ses instructions d'une voix dont la peur imprégnait les mots. Elle mania le bateau du mieux qu'elle puisse alors que ses camarades rechargeaient leurs armes conscients que la courte sérénité sur l'embarcation était finie. Le bateau fut stoppé maladroitement contre l'unique ponton que possédait l'ile. Tous furent déstabilisés par cette arrivée brusque.

Une minute d'indécision plana sur eux alors qu'ils observaient les alentours avec angoisse. Tout était silencieux et l'inquiétude monta en flèche alors qu'ils posaient, tour à tour, les pieds sur terre. Ils avançaient lentement attentifs aux moindres bruits. Il n'y avait que le souffle du vent et quelques chants d'oiseaux pour dissiper le calme effrayant qui régnait. Ils coupèrent à travers champ et virent au loin des habitations. Cette parcelle de terre entourée d'eau avait-elle été épargnée par l'épidémie ? Ils allaient vite avoir la réponse.

-Surtout, on reste groupé. On visite chacune de ses maisons pour s'assurer qu'il n'y a pas de danger, chuchota Harry avant de pénétrer le premier dans une vieille bâtisse en pierre.

L'air y était étouffant et une odeur nauséabonde flottait. Luna étouffa un cri de peur quand elle aperçut un homme dont le corps déchiqueté était en décomposition dans le salon. Harry leur chuchota que quatre d'entre eux allaient visiter l'étage et disparurent en haut de l'escalier accompagné de Drago, Ginny et Neville. Leurs pas sur le plancher troublèrent le silence macabre du lieu.

Severus examina la cuisine et la salle à manger avec Hermione quant aux autres, ils s'occupèrent des pièces restantes du rez-de-chaussée. Ce groupe composé de Ron, Luna, Padma, Colin et Susan revinrent les premiers dans le Hall. Padma qui ne supportait plus l'odeur de cadavre informa alors ses amis de son malaise et prit le risque de sortir dehors, seule, malgré les avertissements. L'air était frais et une légère brise calma ses nausées.

Severus et Hermione rejoignirent le hall à leur tour.

-Ou est Miss Patil ? demanda l'enseignant de potion avant de l'entendre hurler de terreur à l'extérieur.

Tous se précipitèrent à son secours craignant le pire. Padma s'était fait surprendre par un habitant, mort-vivant à présent. Il s'était jeté sur elle, affamé comme jamais. Quand ils furent dehors, ils aperçurent avec horreur le corps de la jeune femme au sol, le zombie penché sur elle. Il lui avait arraché la gorge et se nourrissait des lambeaux de chairs ensanglantés. Severus pointa aussitôt son arme contre lui et lui fit exploser la cervelle en moins de deux. Susan ne put s'empêcher de vomir tandis que les autres demeuraient livides de terreur et de dégout. Il s'approcha ensuite du corps inerte de son élève et dirigea son arme en direction de sa tête.

-Non Severus, ne fais pas ça, fit Hermione les larmes aux yeux.

-Tu le sais tout comme moi, je suis obligé de le faire. Sinon, elle reviendra.

Il pressa alors la détente et un impact se forma sur le front de la serdaigle. C'est à ce moment-là que le quatuor qui inspectait l'étage arriva, interpellé par les bruits d'armes à feu. Ils mirent une bonne minute à comprendre que le corps allongé à terre était celui de Padma. Mais durant le silence de mort qui s'était installé, les plaintes effrayantes se firent entendre au loin. Celui qui avait attaqué la jeune sorcière n'était pas le seul sur l'ile. Une horde de zombies s'avançait à présent vers le groupe. Ils avaient été alertés par les détonations. Les survivants préparèrent leurs armes et se serrèrent les uns contre les autres, pas vraiment prêt à les affronter.

Un à un, les créatures tombèrent au sol rendues inoffensives. La rage, la haine et le désir viscéral de se débarrasser de ces vermines permirent au groupe de les exterminer sans trop de problème. Il y avait à présent un tas de zombies, définitivement morts à quelques mètres d'eux. Mais cela n'apaisait pas leur souffrance, leur fatigue et leur peur. Ils avaient perdu une des leurs et fixaient sans dire un mot le cadavre de Padma.

-Il faut faire quelque chose. Nous ne pouvons pas la laisser là, finit par dire Hermione, abattue.

Elle fondit en larmes dans les bras de Severus, tout aussi désœuvré par la tournure tragique des évènements. Ils décidèrent d'enterrer le corps dans une clairière qu'ils avaient traversé en arrivant. Ils firent léviter le corps et s'y dirigèrent toujours aux aguets. Heureusement, aucun montre ne vint perturber ce moment funèbre. Il aurait été plus honorable de creuser une tombe sans magie mais le temps jouait en leur défaveur. Il fallait absolument trouver un lieu pour la nuit où ils seraient en sécurité. Une fois en terre, les filles cueillirent quelques fleurs pour les déposer sur sa tombe. Severus fit graver son nom sur la stèle. Ils se recueillirent quelques instants devant le lopin de terre où, dorénavant, elle reposait en paix. Mais des bruits suspects les sortirent de leur deuil.

L'ile devait être entièrement explorée et cela avant la tombée de la nuit. Ils découvrirent encore quelques morts-vivants qu'ils abattirent sans souci. L'ile ayant peu d'habitants, toute menace fut évincée rapidement. Ils s'installèrent dans une maison offrant confort et sécurité lorsque la lune fit son apparition dans le ciel bleu foncé. Ils se barricadèrent, peu rassurée de passer leur première nuit sur l'ile qui n'avait malheureusement pas été épargnée par la contagion.

**FIN DU FLASHBACK**

Plusieurs semaines étaient passées depuis la mort de la serdaigle mais la souffrance de l'avoir perdue n'avait pas disparue au sein des survivants. Main dans la main, Severus et Hermione quittèrent le lieu de recueillement et retournèrent dans l'immense maison qui leur servait d'abri depuis leur arrivée. Ils s'installèrent dans le salon avec plusieurs des rescapés.

-Ronald ! Combien de fois vais-je te dire de nettoyer le lavabo quand tu te coupes les cheveux ! hurla Ginny qui rentra en trombe dans la pièce faisant sursauter le petit groupe.

-Qui te dit que c'est moi d'abord ?

-A part moi, tu es le seul à avoir cette teinte de cheveux ! fit-elle agacée en lui montrant une touffe de cheveux.

-Alors tu vois. Je ne suis pas le seul coupable potentiel puisqu'il y a toi aussi, répondit Ron, taquin et fier d'horripiler encore plus sa jeune sœur.

Cette dernière se précipita sur son ainé pour tenter de le frapper d'agacement mais celui-ci, avec de bons réflexes, stoppa son élan. Ginny était rouge de colère et Harry dut intervenir pour clore la dispute familiale. Tous rirent de bon cœur y compris Hermione, dans les bras de son amant. Sauf un. Sévérus, lui, ne rigolait pas face à la futilité de ses élèves. Il se leva soudainement et attrapa la main de sa compagne pour l'entrainer à l'extérieur.

-Sévérus ! On ne devrait pas être dehors quand il fait nuit, fit-elle peu rassurée.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, nous n'allons pas loin. J'avais l'intention de garder cela encore secret pendant quelques jours car ce n'est pas totalement prêt. Mais je ne les supporte plus alors j'avance la surprise que je voulais te faire. Tant pis pour les finitions.

Ils s'arrêtèrent alors devant une maison voisine qu'ils avaient explorée dans les premiers jours. C'était une bâtisse un peu plus récente que celle qu'ils occupaient actuellement. Mais elle était trop petite pour accueillir tout le monde. Curieuse et intriguée, Hermione fut invitée à entrer à l'intérieur.

L'habitation qui, elle se souvint, était sale, mal agencée et inconfortable avait totalement changé. Le séjour était cosy, avec une décoration subtile et raffinée. Un beau canapé de cuir noir trônait au milieu de la pièce sur un tapis vert moelleux. D'ailleurs, leur chat Flocon avait déjà pris ses aises dessus, lové en boule et ronronnant gentiment. Une table basse en bois prenait place face à une cheminée au feu chatoyant. Il faisait agréablement chaud dans cette pièce aux parfums suaves et masculins de son amant. Il lui fit visiter le restant de la demeure en finissant par leur chambre qui comprenait un joli lit à baldaquin.

-C'est magnifique Sévérus. Quand as-tu eu le temps de faire tout cela ? demanda la griffondor qui n'en revenait pas.

Les larmes aux yeux, touchée par tant d'attention, elle embrassa son homme avec tendresse.

-Je ne supportais plus les jérémiades juvéniles de tes camarades. Je voulais qu'on ait un chez nous. J'ai envie de vivre avec toi Hermione, et de t'aimer jusqu'à mon dernier souffle de vie.

Cette dernière réplique la fit fondre de désir pour le serpentard. Ils basculèrent sur le lit et s'embrassèrent passionnément. Il prit l'initiative de glisser ses mains sous le pull de la jeune femme qui gémit sous ses caresses. Elle enroula ses jambes aux hanches du brun qui comprit aussitôt ce que désirait la lionne. Ils firent alors l'amour fougueusement, heureux de pouvoir enfin crier leurs plaisirs.

Ils s'enlacèrent tendrement après leur ébat et s'endormirent en paix dans ce monde incertain et dévasté.

**FIN**

Voilà….

J'espère que mon histoire vous aura plu jusqu'au bout. Je ne suis pas tout à fait satisfaite de ce dernier chapitre alors peut-être que je le modifierai quand j'aurais plus de temps. Mais il faut en priorité que je termine L'élection de Miss Poudlard !

A bientôt ! (et une petite review est toujours la bienvenue….)


End file.
